


Fair play

by 206LazyBones, N_Writer, Nenchen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bigotry & Prejudice, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Gaster Sans, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Gaster!SansxYou, Gaster!sansxReader - Freeform, GasterSans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Smut, Verbal Abuse, monster racism, rich people are weird, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 79,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Writer/pseuds/N_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: You're the sole daughter of a billionaire. You're at the top of the social pyramid and everyone wants to be like you and have your life. The only problem is that monsters suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now are fighting for rights and disturbing your perfect society. But everything is ok, as long as they don't get too close to you, so what happens if one of them do? Let's say, a skeleton?





	1. High society?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pulled Through the Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073810) by [LemonKat (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonKat). 



> Ok, so I have a few important things to say before you start reading this fic.  
> The first and most important one is that this fic will be full of discrimination, abuse, prejudice and other stuff to be added while the plot progresses. I do not support any of these. 
> 
> Second, have in mind that I, as the writer, cringed when writing these scenes, so if you're easily impressed or have any of these as triggers, maybe you should reconsider if you really want to read it. 
> 
> Third, please let me know if you think there's something else I forgot to tag, since the fic lean so heavy in abuse and prejudice and the tags are extremely important here!
> 
> And I guess that's it. Hope you guys enjoy!

It's funny how hierarchy works. At the bottom of the pyramid are the poor, the ones who exist only to clean your house, and sometimes make the streets ugly, and at the top are you and your people: the owners of the world. People who always appear on tabloids and gossip blogs, the ones everyone wants to be like.

The billionaires.

You're the sole daughter of the owner of a famous corporation who made its name by investing hard in the automotive area. You have your own apartment in one of the fanciest building in the best neighborhood. Fast service, no burglars, and specially: no scum. All this garbage can stay far away from you, preferably around the other side of the city. But of course you know you still need to have a few of them around, to be your maids, your waiters, your servants... Just like this store attendant who’s been looking at you for a while, smiling.

"This dress looks absolutely stunning on your body, miss ______!"

"Of course it does!" The owner of the store is there too, of course. You're too important for her to not go there kiss your feet. "Everything we have is practically made for miss _______'s body, she's like a model!"

You just keep smiling to yourself while looking in the mirror. You really look stunning, like always. Your mother raised you to have the perfect body, combined with a gorgeous face and the hair that every lower class peasant girl wants to have, but can't. 

The flattery of the store's owner is getting old already, she always say those things, but it's not like it's a lie anyway, so whatever. She keeps looking at you, expectantly. You know she wants to know if you're going to buy or not. It's really important to her to have you buying in her store, and you know this brings people who want to be like you right to the front door, so of course it's a big deal.

It’s already decided that you'll buy it, but of course you pretend to be still thinking about it, just to torture her. Let her look at your body a bit more, both of them, actually. Let them envy everything you are and that they'll never be. People who say that love is the best feeling in the world clearly never had all the women around envying them. Now, that's the best feeling.

You wish you could prolong that moment, but you really have to go. You have to meet your friends. Today you’ll finally go to The Whisper again; one of the fanciest nightclubs around, where there’s no risk of bumping into any plebs.

You don’t even turn around, just look at the two women in the mirror and nod. The owner prompts the attendant to go prepare your stuff, while you enter the fitting room to change back to your clothes. You’ll certainly use this one tonight and make all those bitch friends of yours envious. well, they already are, anyway. Friendship is really something...nice.

You don’t even need to go to the cashier to pay, nor get the dress now, they’ll just deliver it to your home later and charge directly from your bank account. Easy, simple, good for your nails and perfect. 

Everything is how you like, nothing could be better in this royal life of yours.

When you walk to the door, with both the owner and the attendant already there, ready to say the customary stuff as you leave, you have a sight of something weird at the other side of the street: a human sized yellow lizard walking around, looking at stores. 

The corner of your mouth immediately contorts into an expression of scorn. Without even noticing, you whisper with hate, while observing.

“Monsters…” 

These non-human creatures showed up from the underground around a year before. Everything was perfect, everyone knew their places, and one day they just appeared and started demanding rights, a place in your society, houses and stuff. This ended up causing a turmoil in the bottom of the pyramid, making people from slums and these undignified places believe they can actually have something too. Poor people, allied with monsters, having their rallies in front of your buildings and offices, asking for their taxes to be readjusted, demanding that you share your space with them, etc. 

How disgusting. 

“Ah, there have been monsters around this area lately, miss.” The young attendant informs you, smiling sincerely, not really catching your mood. “It’s a nice change of view!”

You turn your face to her, glaring into her eyes, the obvious expression of disgust on your face making her shiver, realizing her mistake immediately.

“A nice change of view, you say? Why? Are you unsatisfied with the normal view? Does the streets’ normal appearance bother you? Maybe you should just go back to the place where you came from, I’m sure you enjoy that way more.” 

You walk back to your car, not really paying attention to whatever apology words she tries to use when you finish spitting words at her. The first thing you think is that maybe it’s a good idea to try to run over the monster with your car, but that would ruin the pretty painting, and probably also your night since they would want to take you to the police station. Not that it would be a problem, of course you’d walk away free in less than an hour with all your powerful lawyers, but it’s better save that for another day. Today, you just want to have fun.

After getting home, you just walk straight to the bathroom, where one of the maids already prepared the bathtub with your customary oils and essences. This always make you feel better, and it was all you needed to clean that monster from your mind.

When you leave the bathroom, your new dress is already on your bed, ready to be used. You smile; such efficiency! You take your time fixing your hair and putting on make up, and refusing to leave before looking fabulous. When you finish, you take a few pictures and post them on your instagram, for all your fans to see. You can see that your friend, Lauren, also posted hers. Looks nice, but not as much as yours, of course.

You send her a message saying you’re ready and going, and she says she’s also leaving, and will meet you at the door of the club. You call one of your chauffeurs to drive you there so you can drink like crazy without worrying about driving back.

There’s a giant line in front of the door, full of common, ugly people that would die to have the right to enter and get close to you. You spot Lauren as soon as you get there. 

“_____! Hiiiii!” She waves at you, trying to look delicate and excited at the same time, that actually is something you do, but naturally. It’s funny how much this bitch wants to look like you, but that’s understandable, right? Who wouldn’t?

“Laureeen!” You wave back, and walk to her. The two of you give fake kisses in the air, so you don’t need to touch and ruin your perfect make up, and walk together to the door, ignoring the line. Of course the security interrupt the line and stop everything to let you two in. Everyone knows who you are. You hear girls in the line making fangirl squeals, and someone says “____, I follow your instagram!!!” It’s great to be you.

The two of you enter the club and go straight to the VIP tables on the second floor. Of course there are VIPs even amongst the riches, how else would you tell apart people who only owned one or two boats from the ones who actually have a real castle in their names, like you? What would your fans think if you ended up being seen on the same floor as someone who never attended a party with the president’s daughters, or dressed better than them? Outrageous!

You sit at your table, that actually has your name and was customized with your favorite color: gold, and your trustworth waitress are already there, ready to serve you. You requested strictly that the girls attending you wear skirts, you hate woman who use pants, that is men stuff, and that’s not the kind of person you want around you, let alone touching your food.

You and Lauren chose what you’ll both have, and the waitress leaves to get it. Up there you can see everything, from the bar to the dance floor, and inspect everyone.  
Lauren, however, always likes to go down there and have her fun. ‘That’s why she’ll never be as dignified as me,’ you think. You don’t really go there to dance, mostly to sit around and enjoy looking at pretty, rich people. Feels like you’re a princess.

She asks you if you’re going too, and of course you’re not, so she just shrugs and leaves you alone. When inspecting people down there becomes boring, you lean on the couch and open your phone to check social media. More than 2k likes on your picture, of course, and you smirk, since Lauren only got around 1600. You finish looking at it and goes back to inspect down stairs, when you spot something odd: someone wearing a skeleton shirt? Is that what you’re seeing? You can see ribs and bones...is this person wearing a mask too? What?

The lights may be confusing you a bit, so you actually get up to look at the person, still not really understanding what you’re seeing. You motion to your waitress to get close and points to the person.

“Say, what’s with that person there? You’re allowing people in costumes here now?”

“No, miss, that’s a skeleton monster.”

You feel a discomfort inside. You want to puke just by hearing that. The waitress keeps going.

“Mr. G is a customary client of ours, he started showing up a while after the last time you came here last time, miss.”

You want to scream. To call the owner, whom of course you have the personal number in your contacts, and tell him to send this monster away right now. 

Instead, might be funny to play a bit with him, since he’s already there, ready to take your blows, you just need to go and do the work. 

 

You found a new toy.


	2. Skeleton

There are only a few occasions that would be important enough to make you walk down from your place in the VIP area, and this is definitely one of those. The possibility of finally ruining a monster, sending him right to the place where he belongs to, is just too tempting for you to let it pass.

 

It’s not difficult to walk through the first floor, even if the club is full. People just walk out of your way when you pass in front of them, one of the perks of being so powerful. Some squeal happy to be able to be near you, even for a second, some are surprised to see you down there, and a few just seem to not care, but you’re sure they’re high as fuck or else they would be all over you too. Who wouldn’t, right? 

 

The skeleton is talking with the bartender, ordering something. He’s taller than you, and has something like cracks under his left eye and above the right one, extending to the top of his head. Scars from an accident, maybe? He’s wearing something like a leather jacket, without any shirt under it, which means you can see his ribs and all the other bones there. The jacket is cropped short, ending up by his ribs, leaving a gap between it and his plain black pants. This is a high class place, what would make someone go there dressed like this? But again, it’s a monster you’re talking about, and the last thing you expect from him is any kind of class.

 

You lean on the counter next to him, pressing your breasts lightly against it to make sure your cleavage shows. “I’ll have the same as him.” You call to the bartender, smiling lightly. The skeleton turns to you, and seems to take a second or two to inspect the sight in front of him, as expected. Even if he doesn’t know who you are, and clearly he doesn’t, or he would’ve jumped and asked for a selfie together, there’s no way he would ignore your beauty. 

 

“I guess I never come to this counter to order things, always have people bringing it to me at my table.”

 

The comment was supposed to make him realize how important you are and actually say something, however, he just gives off what looks like a discrete scoff.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m ______. It’s nice to meet you, mister…? “ You try again, stretching your hand for him to kiss, like any decent gentlemen would do. Of course, instead of that, he shakes your hand.

 

“Call me G. It’s nice to meet you too, miss ____.” His voice is deep and the way he grips your hand makes you think if he knows how to properly deal with a lady.

 

“You have a really strong grip. I’m guessing it's because you're used to use force?” You use your sweet voice, giggling. Disguising insults as flirts is only one of your many skills you’re proud of. He doesn’t  answer, just lets go of your hand at the exact same time the bartender put your drinks on the balcony. 

 

You don’t even know what you’re drinking, but tastes both bitter and sweet at the same time, so it’s ok.  While you’re leaning on the balcony to show your cleavage, he has his back turned to the bartender, just holding his drink and looking around.  He doesn’t pay attention to you while drinking, and doesn’t seem up to starting or keeping conversations going, too. His expression is way too serious, making him look a bit intimidating. Is that some kind of defense mechanism? Animals use some tactics to look menacing to their enemies, and monsters are more close to animals than to humans, probably, so that must be it.

 

Still, there’s no man you can’t play with. Just a few compliments and he’ll be purring for you. 

You turn to the same direction he is looking at, stirring your drink gently, to look seductively. Trying your best sweet voice, you go again: 

 

“It’s not that easy to make me walk down here, you know? Not everyone catches my attention like you did, you sure deserve a gold star for that. Be proud of yourself and tell all your friends you were able to drink with the best girl in this place tonight.” You proceed to take a sip of your drink and lick your lips, looking into his eyes. There’s no way that wouldn’t make him want to kiss you.

 

Instead of looking disconcerted, he answers in a normal voice tone.

 

“A gold star would be great, actually. It’s my color, after all.” 

 

His statement confuses you for a second. What does that mean? That it’s his favorite color? 

 

‘But he’s wearing black…’ You think to yourself, and you must have made a confused expression, because the next thing he does is opening his mouth and showing you his tongue. It’s golden. 

 

You haven’t payed that much attention until now, but his pupils glow golden in his otherwise empty eye sockets. It has probably something to do with magic, and it’s truly disgusting to be so close to such horrid stuff. 

 

He scoffs at your reaction, and you don’t even know which expression you made since you were too focused on your thoughts. Makes you feel like he’s internally making fun of you. 

 

You’re trying to think quickly on what to do next, when he speaks again

 

“Must be nice to have your confidence, miss _____. To think you can just come down from your throne, throw a few insults hidden between nice words and expect me to give in… You’re really used to manipulating men, aren’t you? But you’ll have to try harder, ‘cause I’m not falling for this shit.” He gives you something that resembles a superior look, a smug grin plastered on his face. 

 

Now you’re mad. How dare he treats you like an idiot? He’s the one who was supposed to be disconcerted! 

 

You drop your smile. Enough of trying to be nice.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here, monster. You know this i’s a place for humans, and the best of us, only. How dare you come out of that hole and try to pass off as one of us?” You don’t care if other people are hearing, you’re not wrong. He needs to understand that’s not his place.

 

He furrows his eyebrows, smirking. You thought he would be mad, but he seems more like satisfied. 

 

“There you are, real miss _____. Isn’t it good to just let your thoughts out instead of pretending you’re nice? I can’t say it’s nice to meet the real you, but it’s better than having to deal with these fake smiles you all seem to hold around here.”

 

He really got some nerve, doesn’t he? This trashbag of a monster, defying you like that. Normal monsters are already annoying, but this one should probably have an entire new category only for him, not just your usual monsters one. 

 

“Now, listen here you son of a-” You start to say, but notice your voice is way more ragged than it should be in front of others. A quickly glance around shows you that people are looking and gossiping. No one is even dancing anymore. 

 

This is bad. Losing your temper and composure like this could ruin your image, and you worked hard for years to look perfect. You take a deep breath, trying to get a hold of your shit. You need to leave this place immediately. Lauren comes from nowhere right to your side, and you think she’s there to help you, but instead she snaps a picture of your face.

 

“Wha- Lauren, what are you doing?”   
  
“The look on your face is priceless, _____!”

 

Fuck this bitch, she’s not going to help, You look at G, who seems to be looking at your situation with one brow raised and arms crossed. Fuck this son of a bitch too.

 

“I’ll destroy you.” You’re able to say between clenched teeth, which only brings his smug grin back.

 

“It’ll be fun to see you try.” He gets his drink again, taking a sip of it without breaking eye contact with you, looking superior again.

 

That’s it, you need to go. You can’t stay there and risk starting shouting like a crazy woman.

 

You turn your back to him and walk outside, passing by Lauren who’s still giggling at her phone, probably posting your picture. The chauffeur is at the other side of the street, eating something leaning on the wall, and comes running as fast as possible when he sees you standing next to the car looking mad. You have to make a mental note to scold him about that later, maybe fire him. You’d prefer to write that down on your phone, but unfortunately you forgot it together with all your stuff at your VIP table. 

 

Fuck it. 

 

Fuck Lauren, your terrible friend. Fuck your chauffeur, who thinks he can stop his work to eat. Fuck this nightclub that allows creatures like that there, and fuck everyone who think this would be an acceptable situation and actually welcomed him there.

 

And, above all, fuck G. How dare he mess with you? You need to find a way to ruin him. You want to see him crying and apologizing. 


	3. Fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince: Written by N-Writer. I just proof read and posted!

Of course, with all your resources, it wouldn't be that difficult to find information about that horrible monster. The problem, however, is that “skeleton” and “G” are literally all the keywords you have to do your search, and Google isn't being helpful with only that.

Your cellphone jingles for what’s probably the 30th time today, but you refuse to look at it. Just by glancing at the lock screen you can already tell they're talking about you. You know there are notifications of messages from Lauren too, but you're not ready to forgive her yet.

You want to go out and do something, distract yourself until you have more stuff to work with, but it's impossible to not think that everyone will be pointing at you outside. They always do it, anyway, but usually it's followed by the sentence “I wish I was like her” instead of “Did you see the pictures of how horrible she was yesterday?”. 

It's all the skeleton’s fault. He needs to pay for making a fool of you.

 

As determination burns in your soul, you try to search again, this time testing all kind of keywords together.

Skeleton Monster G 

Skeleton Monster Golden 

Skeleton Son of a Bitch

Skeletons Monsters that Deserve to Have Their Bones Crushed 

Not that you expected that to give any nice results, you’re just typing and having a weird sense of satisfaction. Your phone keeps making the annoying sound of messages being received, and everything combined is making you so mad that you finally get it to turn it off. With a glance at the lock screen once more before giving up on it, you see that Lauren just sent a message that starts with 'Now, about that skeleton…’. Maybe it's time to forgive her, yes.

After unlocking the screen and ignoring the dozens of other notifications from all your social media, you get to read Lauren’s messages.

Lauren - Yesterday 11:34pm  
Girl, you left? I was just joking!

Lauren - 11:37pm  
Come on, I know you’ll find it funny tomorrow!

Lauren - 11:50pm  
Are you there? Helloooooo?

Lauren - 00:22am  
Ok, so your chauffeur just driven back here to get the purse you forgot, so now I know you're going to have the phone in a few minutes. Let me know when you're there.

Lauren - 00:59am  
Nothing yet?

Lauren - 01:17am  
Please don't be mad at me, I really was just joking! 

Lauren - 02:00am  
I'll try again tomorrow. Good night, ______.

Lauren - 09:41am  
Not even visualizing the messages, hm? You must be really mad… But I have something for you!

Lauren - 09:41am  
See, since I know you got mad about the monster yesterday, I went out of my way to gather some information around the club after he left. 

Lauren - 09:41am  
I hope this make you forgive me.

Lauren - 09:42am  
Now, about that skeleton…

Lauren - 09:55am  
AH, YOU'RE TYPING!

You - 09:55am  
Go on. What you discovered about him?

Lauren - 09:56am  
Hiiii, ______!!! I'm happy you're back! 

Lauren - 09:56am  
So, about him, people told me he’s a scientist, and that he's really rich. 

Lauren - 09:56am  
Like, he seems to work for a company named Galerprises. Sounded familiar so I went to do a little researched and turns out it’s one of the main rigs of your father's!! 

 

Now that's something. Not only he was messing with you, he was also a threat for your father, as well as for your family’s source of money. 

You - 09:58am  
I already hate him a lot.

Lauren - 09:58am  
I know. That's as far as I could go, though. He doesn't seem to reveal much about himself for people there. Apparently, he doesn't trust humans to keep secrets.

Lauren - 09:59am  
What? He’s the one who's untrustworthy here, not us! He has some nerve… 

You - 09:59am  
What about the girls he got there? Maybe he let something slide in a pillow talk and stuff?

Lauren - 09:59am  
No, but listen: He never got any girls there! 

You - 10:02am  
But who would want anything with a monster, right? Haha

Lauren - 10:03am  
But apparently, it's not that girls haven't tried, it’s him who refuses them.

You - 10:03am  
Self conceited, aren’t we? He should be thankful that girls want him, but of course he keeps that ridiculous demeanor…

Lauren - 10:03am  
Anyway, that's that. You know who’ll probably be able to tell you something about him? Stephen. He keeps track of his enemies, doesn't he?

 

Right! Stephen, your fiance, the one chosen by your parents to succeed them as the next owner of the business! Your father keeps track of as many as enemies he can, and if G is of any importance at Galerprises, he certainly has some stuff about him somewhere among the company's documents. And if it's there, Stephen surely has access.

You dial Stephen’s number right away, waiting for him to pick up. He spends most of his time at the company's main building, so he bought an apartment next to it instead of living there with you. It's better like this, anyway. You don't even know how stuff will work when you two have to live together after the marriage. As much as you’re ok with Stephen, he’s a bit…

“Hello?” Stephen's voice sounds ragged. It’s around noon already, he was supposed to be on work, not sleeping.

“Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?” You ask in your sweet voice. Above everything, he’s your fiance, and you need to sound nice for him.

“_____, cut that voice please, it's too annoying this early in the morning.”

“It's not…” You have to stop and cough to go back to your normal voice. “It’s not that early, it’s almost noon. You don't have to work today?”

“I do, I do… it’s just that today I woke up with a killing headache and had to stay home.” 

“Oh my god, are you ok? Want a visit? I can take care of you…”

“Nah, I can't go there. I still have to get ready to a meeting this afternoon and can't waste time.”

“Yes, but, maybe I can go there to see you? Only for a few minutes, maybe?”

“I just said I can't waste time, didn't I? Are you even listening?”

“Sorry, I just we haven't seen each other in a while...”

He stops answering for a moment, and you hear him letting out a heavy sigh. When he starts to talk again, he sounds way more calm.

“Sorry for sounding rude, precious. It's just I’ve been so full of work and losing a morning like this when I have so many piles of documents to check is annoying. I didn't mean to sound rude.”

“It’s ok. I just really miss you.” It’s been weeks since you last saw him. Everyone at the company is doing double shifts to be able to finish the new products in time for the start of the new season, so he can't afford to lose time. 

“I miss being with you too, precious. I'm still really busy these last weeks before the new products release, but I’ll have time in two weeks, and then I promise I'll spend some time with you, ok?”

“Ok! I hope everything goes well with the new products.”

“I hope so too, but don't worry about it. May be a bit too much for your little airhead haha.”

This is another thing about the men around you: they seem to think women are stupid. That's the main reason why you're not the one succeeding your father. Your family picked you a husband they thought would be fitting and raised you to be a nice, pretty and supportive wife, instead of a leader. You don't mind that much that you won't deal with business, but a little respect from them wouldn't hurt.

You can't, however, complain about this stuff. You tried a few times, and it never seem to take you anywhere, so you learned to just giggle and agree.

“Haha, yes, I wouldn't know what to do with that information!”

“But, hun, since you want to make this special, how about you get some new, nice stuff for me? I’ve been dying to see you wearing only a pair of red panties…”

There it is. That's all Stephen sees in you, a piece of meat wearing a sexy underwear.  
But that seems to be the case for your mom too, actually. Always the refined lady who doesn't speak, always pretty, always ready, like a decoration.

Being a special part of society is awesome, but it may cost the piece of your sanity, if you're not careful. For example, a few people would cry over this situation with a cold fiance who clearly doesn't care about you, but you're better than that. You’ve always been warned to not keep your expectations high regarding love. And, honestly, no one would love you if not for your money and face, so why not make a legion of fans and followers who will love you by envying your stuff? 

“Hmmm, I’ll see what I can do for you, mister.” you answer in a playful, teasingly voice. 

After a few fake 'I love you’s, you finish the call. Inside, you feel tired. You didn't even ask anything and he was already reminding you of your place, imagine if you mentioned you’ve met a monster from a rival company?

You just wanted to discover a few things, why should it be so difficult to get information from your own family business? Shouldn't you be the first one to be able to see documents there?

Well, looks like you’ll have to solve it by yourself, like always.


	4. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince: Chapter written by N-Writer. Proof read and posted by me!

One of the things that make you sad is to hear your mother's voice wavering on the phone when she calls, asking if you have a time to visit her, which you always do. 

Your father is out of the country on a business trip to have the last meetings needed before the new products are released, and your mother has been feeling lonely. She comes from a family with the exact same position about a woman’s place, which means she was also raised to support and adore her husband above everything else. 

It’s not that she doesn't have friends, it's just that all her friends are as trustworthy as yours, meaning that they're never really there when she needs them, and the ones who are just have the intention of seeing her sad.

You barely cared about your makeup this morning, just putting sunglasses and leaving. You were awakened by her crying voice on the phone. Apparently, she called your father to wish him a 'good morning’ and another woman answered his phone.

“He’s with so-someone else, _____! And after so m-m-many years I’ve dedicated to him!” She complains between sobs and pauses to breathe. You’re both at the garden, on the bench. You’re sitting and she's laying next to you, head on your lap while you caress her hair.

“It's a mistake, mom, I’m sure it is. Maybe he just forgot his phone at the office and the secretary picked it up?”

“No, no, no! It's not a mistake, I know he's cheating on me! Ah, ____, why? Have I not been the perfect wife for all these years?”

“You have, mom…” 'And maybe, that was the problem.’ You think, but of course you can't say it. 

“I’ll leave him, ____. I’ll fight for my rights, get half of everything, and leave! Will you help me, ____?”

“Of course, mom. I support whatever you decide to do.” 

You keep caressing her hair, while she keeps talking about how she wants to leave your cheating father and finally have her happiness alone. 

Unfortunately, it's not the first time this has happened, and probably not the last. You know she won't leave him, it’s just her good senses speaking. When she calms down, she’ll invent all sort of excuses for him, and he’ll be forgiven even before he gets back. He’ll never need to apologize, like he never did it.

The fact is that your father has his mistresses since forever, and your mother always knew about them, she just pretends she doesn't. She only has these breakdowns when she's forced to deal with that so directly, but if that doesn't happen, she just ignores and keeps smiling at his side. 

It takes a while for her to relax. When she's finally able to stop crying, she looks at your face and gives a sad smile. She opens her mouth one or two times, to say something, but gives up. In the end, she sits up, saying she needs to fix her make up.

The perfect woman. All her friends want to be like her and have her money and a husband as powerful as your father. Sounds way too familiar. Sometimes you wonder if you’ll wake up one day and realize you're in the same situation as her.

“And you too, ____. You left your house with no makeup today, what if someone saw you? You don't need to stop taking care of yourself to care about me, haha.” She laughs lightly, a sad laugh. You smile a bit, and she takes your hand and look deep into your eyes. “Promise me, ______. Promise me you won't sacrifice your own needs for someone else. You always should prioritize yourself.” 

“I promise I'll work on that, mom.”

She gets up saying she’ll fix her make up and put on her nice clothes. You tell her you’ll be waiting drinking some tea, but your plans are actually different. You mom calling you today was a surprise, but you already planned on going there, and the reason is inside your father’s office: the company files. You father keep a copy of all the files there, like he does with everything else.

You walk to the office and look at the password protected door. Your father has it to protect from any eventual enemy that might want to steal his stuff. He’d never be afraid of your mom or you, because to him you’re both stupid women.

Of course that's his second mistake, the first being keeping all his classified stuff where you can find it. 

When you were a little girl, you tried to open that door many times unsuccessfully. Your naive mind used to believe the password would be something meaningful, like your mom’s birthday, or the date or their marriage, or your birthday, or even your grandparents’ birthdays. After growing up, however, you understood this isn’t the kind of stuff that matters to him, and thanks to that now you can make your way to inside the office just by inputting the last 6 characters of the serial number of the first product that were released by the company after he became the owner.

‘He hasn’t changed it all these years… That’s not even safe, father.’ You think, closing the door and turning the lights on. The office is as huge as a living room, full of drawers and cabinets. 

Anyone unfamiliar with the place would take hours to find what they want, but that’s not your case. You walk straight to the blue cabinet, opening the second drawer and taking a folder full of documents. You sit on his chair, spinning around in a totally undignified manner, and ultimately leaning your crossed legs on the table. Researching about your enemies is too important for you to worry about that kind of thing, alone in an enclosed office.

There are dozens of both old and news files about the employees of Galerprises, but knowing the first letter of his name makes it easy for you to find a file with a skeleton picture. 

Turns out his name is actually only ‘G’. Monsters are really weird.  
He’s the head scientist in charge of one of the highest sections responsible for development, meaning he’s like a boss. A really powerful boss. A powerful boss with lots of money. You’d go as far as saying that his job is way more significant than Stephen’s in your company, if comparing.

He started working there as soon as monsters left the underground. He was already famous as a great scientist amongst his kind, so it wasn’t difficult to start in a nice position and climb his way up from there. There’s also a list of stuff he worked on there, and it’s really impressive.

“Damn, he’s good....” You clench your teeth. It’ll be really difficult to do him any damage. You can always go after his family and friends, if that’s what it takes to achieve your goals, but the file doesn’t have anything about his personal life. In fact, all the personal stuff is marked with a ‘?’.

Full Name: G  
Birthday:?  
Age: ?  
From: Underground  
Family:?  
Lives: ?  
Contact: ?

How mysterious. Makes you get a bit more interested. It would be way nicer to be able to have all this information now that you know that not even your father has it.

You close the folder and put everything back in place, getting out of the office right in time to hear your mother calling you. You rush to the first floor to see her dressed pretty, with her make up all fixed. 

“______, where have you been? The tea is getting cold!”

“Sorry, mom, I was just wandering around, remembering the good times I’ve spent on this house when I was a kid.”

“Right! We used to always have so many fun times together, the three of us.”

“Father included?” You raise a brow. Is she over it already?

“Well, of course! And speaking about your father, he just called! He said that he, indeed, was in a meeting and forgot his cellphone, which his new secretary answered, since it could be an emergency. I’m so embarrassed I made such a fuss over a misunderstanding like this, haha. Sorry for making you worry, but at least now I have you for the rest of the day, right? Now, let’s go back to the garden. That tea won’t drink itself!” 

She walks in front of you, smiling happily. You could only give back a sad smile of comprehension.


	5. Friends

You’re sitting at your VIP table on the second floor of the nightclub again. Legs crossed, expensive drink on the table, a group of girls waving to you and fangirling… nothing different from the usual. Except today you’re not with that superior smile on your lips or being able to enjoy your privileged position at all because down there, on the first floor, there's an annoying problem you don't seem to have the power to deal with. If there's something that annoys you like hell, it’s to be told you can't do something. 

  
  


You’ve been studying your possibilities for a while, without positive results. If he was a nobody, you could do your stuff without worries, since he wouldn't be able to touch you, but he's powerful, meaning that he can counter your attacks in a legal way. Each and every idea would result in a fight involving lawyers, and as much as you think you can still win, you’re not sure your father or Stephen would like the idea of seeing you in a fight against someone from a rival corporation. They wouldn't even care if it's about your private things or not, as long as there's a business adversary involved, it’s their stuff and woman shouldn't meddle. 

 

You came to the club alone today, not even wearing your favorite outfit, just something random, but of course still pretty and costing way more than any of these peasants could pay. You’re focused on your mission, and you’ll get it done as soon as you're able to find a weak spot, which you surely will, eventually. 

 

Your waitress sets another drink on your table, and you look at it, furrowing your brows. She's supposed to give you a new drink every hour, just a small thing you requested to keep nice stuff coming even if you forget, but you remember receiving more than three already?

 

“...Say, how long I’ve been here tonight?” You ask the girl before she can leave.

 

“It's around 2:30am, miss. You’ve been here for more or less four and a half hours.” She's quickly to answer, looking at the ground. That's something the servants are supposed to do, never look at your face, just at the ground, to never forget their place.

  
  


So you already wasted 4+ hours watching this scum. You observed everything he does, from drinking to dancing, from chatting with people to enjoying his time alone. You’ve been there for so long, yet he didn't even spare you a glance. And he knows you're up there, of course he knows, he's just trying to make you feel less important, to show he doesn't care. He’s really detestable. And, by the way, where is he?

 

You even have to get up to search better, and still takes a while. Is it the effect of all these drinks? How difficult could be to find a skeleton walking amongst humans?

 

A few more glances and you finally find him, surrounded by a group of girls, clearly younger than you. He’s smiling for them, and they're all giggling. One of them even touched his arm, clearly flirting.

 

Now, do they even know what they're doing? They look too young to even understand the situation they’re in. You must step there and warn them they're messing with something they shouldn't.

 

You walk downstairs, feeling frustrated, and stop right in front of them, hands on hips, expression of disdain.

 

“WHAT do you girls think you're doing?” 

 

The girls who haven't noticed you there yet, turn and seem petrified for a second, proceeding to give happy shriek and say they love you and follow all your stuff. Ah, right, you recognize them now: it’s the group who’ve been waving for you since you got there, trying to get your attention. So they're your fans, hm? That can certainly be used on your favor.

 

“Oh my god, your outfits are so pretty! Nice choice!” You pretend to be excited, faking your tone of voice.

 

“_-_-_____ is complimenting my dress!” One of the girls squeal, searching for her friend’s hand.

 

“I can’t believe it, I must be dreaming!” 

 

“___, I follow all your social medias and I even use the same make up you recommended and.... and… oh my god!”

 

The girls seem hyped and totally focused on you now. Your plan was a success. 

 

“In fact, I think you girls are so great that I’ll invite you to sit at my table on the second floor.”

 

The group of girls start to giggle and yelp, holding each other’s hands, as if they can’t believe it. You motion to the security guard in front of the stairs to let them pass, and they thank you and go, excited.

 

You side glance at G, who’s rolling his eyes. Doesn’t matter what he thinks, you own that victory. 

 

“They’ll spend the night taking selfies and posting, telling everyone what happened. Hm… note to myself: change make up brand. If they can afford it, it’s not worthy.”

 

“You’re a really selfish woman, you know that?” He asks, not waiting for your answer and going back to the bar.

 

Of course you follow him.

 

“Why are you doing that? Couldn’t find anything to use against me and decided you’d just deprive me from having fun?” He seems a bit annoyed, so that means you’re finally doing something right. You cross your arms.

 

“You shouldn’t be here having fun, in first place.”

 

“Is that so? Why?”

 

“Because I don’t want to see your face around here!” Isn’t that obvious? That he’s not welcome anywhere near you? “Don’t you have anything to work on, shut down in your lab? Research to do, monster stuff to focus on?”

 

He stops for a moment, then looks at you, smirking.

 

“I can see you’ve done your homework. So, how was it to find out you can’t really do anything against me?” That air of superiority and shit eating grin are back. You really want to have him at your feet. “Must be difficult to have a wish of yours denied, right, princess?”

 

That arrogant skeleton… who does he thinks he is to talk to you like that? 

 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll do exactly as you said.” You put on your superiority pose too. Two can play this game. “I’ll stay right here and stop you from having fun.” 

 

You lean on the counter like you did last time, except now your flirty body language is all gone and you look more like an annoying brat. This makes G chuckles, but doesn't seem like he’s trying to be mean, just thinking the situation funny. 

 

“Since you’re going to stay here with me anyway, shall we chat?” He asks, smiling a bit. He’s enjoying making fun of you, isn’t he? You just shrug, and apparently, he takes as his cue to go on talking. 

 

“I’ve seen the pictures your friend posted of last time.” 

 

“...So? How much of an ugly weirdo I looked like?’

 

“Nah, you don’t look ugly or weird at all. You’re pretty and you know that. You didn’t care about checking, though?” He seems surprised.

 

“No? Why should I? It’s already posted, and looking at it will only make me feel bad. The best I can do is ignore it.” 

 

“Hm, I admit I wasn’t expecting that…” You just shrug again, watching the bartender do his hand movements while serving people’s drinks. “Actually… If it makes you feel bad, you should probably tell your friend to not do it again. She shouldn’t have done it, in first place.”

 

Hearing that makes you laugh a bit.

 

“What are you talking about? Your idea of friendship is so weird.” 

 

He really seems confused, one brow arched, looking at you. He probably never had to go through these kind of things. The mens world is really blessed.

 

“Now now, pay attention because I’ll only explain once, ok?” It’s probably because of all the drinks you had earlier, but instead of being rude, you take your time to explain stuff to him. “Friendship is an illusion in this part of the society. All we want is to ruin each other. Ever heard of ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’? That’s how it works, except everyone is an enemy.”

 

He keeps looking at you, mouth agape, an worried expression.

 

“What are you saying…? It’s probably just because you’ve only met bad people, but in truth---”

 

You laugh again, forcing him to stop talking.

 

“Oh, please! Do you think that’s the first time? Look, I’ve been among this kind of people my entire life. It’s the same with my mom, like it was with my grandma, and great grandma, etc etc…” You explain, moving your hand while talking, leaning the elbows on the counter. Any trace of composure is all gone already. “Must be great to have a blessed, man life, but in  _ my  _ world, I shouldn’t expect true friendship or love. That’s one of the first things I was taught, and it’s still valid.”

 

You take a break to think. Your father also has dozens of friends who he’s always complaining about, and Stephen too.

 

“Maybe all of us are just rotten fruits that deserve to be together with each other.” You’re surprised to think of something so deep and poetic, but makes sense. Alcohol really does weird things to people.

 

You find this funny, and look at G, Laughing, but he looks seriously worried.

 

“This is an horrible conclusion. You’re not a rotten fruit.” He says, and something in his voice and eyes is extremely bothersome. 

 

He’s pitying you, isn’t he? The guy you hate is pitying you. you’ve just sunk that low.

 

“I don’t need your pity, dammit.” First your composure, now your manners… Alcohol, it’s time to stop and go home.

 

“How can someone live like this, believing you’ll never have true friendship or love?” 

 

You get up, ready to go, trying to ignore his words. How dare he try to meddle in your life?

 

“Is that why you’re such a mean bitch?”

 

You stop and turn to him. That’s it. He crossed all the limits this time.

 

He seems to realize what he just said, and quickly tries to apologize.

 

“I-- Sorry, I just had too much alcohol already. I didn’t mean to sound like tha---”

 

“Fuck you. Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You want to have your fun without this mean bitch here bothering you? Fine, I don’t care anymore. Drink as much as you want and fuck every girl in this club, this has nothing to do with me. Have a horrible and disgusting night.”

 

Already in the car, going back home, you feel hot tears rolling down your cheeks. You’ve been called things before, of course, and it’s true you’re mean and a bitch, but the way he said it made it hurt way more than any of the previous times. 


	6. Rotten Fruit

Days spent at the shopping mall are usually the most fun ones: you shop at expensive places, takes pictures showing all your followers that you’re better than them, show your friends that they can only dream of fitting in the same clothes you do, etc. Generally, it’s one of your favorite hobbies, but today you just don’t feel like it. 

 

_ “Is that why you’re such a mean bitch?” _

 

His words keep echoing in your mind, and you can't help but feel really bad. You never cared if people thought of you like that, so why these feelings now? Was it because he seemed genuinely worried about you?

 

You keep looking at the stores, not wanting to buy anything.

 

“_____? Are you ok?” 

 

“You’ve been looking a bit down. Did something happen?”

 

“Can we help somehow?”

 

In front of you are your closest friends: Lauren, Rebekka and Angelica.

 

“It’s ok, I’m just thinking about stuff…”

 

The three of them look at each other, and then back at you.

 

“Heh, we know what you're thinking about.”

 

“We totally do! You’re thinking about a man, right?”

 

“A veeeery special man.”

 

They all have dirty looks on their faces, and for a moment, you feel panic looking at them. Do they know about what happened? Maybe you’ve been too careless, leaving your interest on G too obvious. But it’s not a big deal, you just want to ruin him and make him kiss your feet, so why are you even worried?

 

“W-what are you girls talking about?” Playing dumb seems to be the safest option. You never know what they can use as a weapon against you, and a skeleton monster would be a great gossip material.

 

“You can pretend as much as you want, ______, we know the truth.”

 

“Right. We have informants too, you know?”

 

“I have no idea what you girls are talking about.” You shake your head, trying to look calm and innocent, but pretty much failing. Bitches, like any dog, can smell fear. They circle you as if they're hunting a prey.

 

“____, you tried to hide well but we know everything. You’re thinking about Stephen, right?”

 

“The new product release will be next week, and then he’s finally free to come visit you. We know it all.”

 

Your mind take a second to register what they're saying and, when it does, you mentally relax.

 

“You got me, I guess I can't hide stuff from you girls, hm? Haha” You laugh weakly. “I just didn't want to let anyone knows I’m worried. It’s been so long since last time we saw each other.”

 

“That kind of worry is normal, darling! You shouldn't keep it to yourself, we all have it.”

 

“Exactly. We all have to take forced breaks from our guys when they're busy, but that's how it is and we can't help.” Lauren hold your shoulders, smiling sweetly. “The best we can do is have fun here by ourselves while they're not back.”

 

“Aaaaand...” Rebekka pulls you to the front of a lingerie store, with a dirty smile. “Buy some stuff to have fun  _ with _ them, when they're back.”

 

You look at the display in front of the store. It’s a French brand that only sell great quality clothing. Stephen did ask you to get red lingerie for him, didn't he? Maybe it's a nice distraction. 

 

The four of you enter the store and an attendant immediately appears to help you, asking if you already know the brand and if you have any preferences.

 

“Yes, I want to see the best red ones you have.”

 

“Yes, miss. Come with me, please, the red section is to that side.” She points to a side of the store, and you and your friends follow her, looking around. You end up taking a bunch of pairs, not really loving anything. You don't hate the color red, but Stephen certainly ruined it for you. It's what he thinks look the best on your body and kind of forces you to wear it all the time when you’re together..

 

You finish choosing everything, but your friends are still getting theirs, so you decide to walk around the other sections a bit and see what else they have. 

 

Mostly of the things are normal, nothing really that attractive, until your eyes get to mannequin wearing a black lingerie set with gold lace all over. It’s really pretty and sexy, and you love the combination of the colors.

 

_ “Gold is my color, after all.”  _

 

You shake your head. Nope, you’re not going there. You always liked gold, you even made them paint your VIP table in this color, and it's definitely not because of him.

 

You end up buying both red and black and golden pairs. The red ones are to be used with Stephen, of course, and the black and gold ones…

 

Heh. You’re really stupid. 

 

He called you a mean bitch, he doesn't want anything with you, and he’s a disgusting monster. 

 

And yet, you can't help but think that he was the first that really seemed to worry about you.

 

“Finished buying everything?” Lauren’s voice interrupt your thoughts. Seems like all the girls got everything they needed. 

 

“Let me see what you got!” Rebekka checks your bag, arching a brow. “Why did you get other colors? Your fiance only like red ones anyway, no?”

 

You shrug.

 

“Should we all go eat something? Specifically, I need to go to the ice cream shop.” Angelica asks, sounding excited. “I’ve been wanting to try the new flavour they started selling last week!”

 

“Oh, Angel… that's why you're so fat. You’ll never make Jean marry you like this.” Rebekka says, shaking her head and scoffing, followed by Lauren.

 

Usually, you’d do the same, Angelica would be sad, and everyone would pretend nothing happened and just go on doing stuff… but not today. Today, you’re paying attention to what you're saying and doing, trying to point all the signals of what make you a 'mean bitch’.

 

Angelica isn't fat. She's a bit over her ideal weight, but that's far away from being fat. Surely she can't wear the same clothes you girls do, but that's more related to body constitution then to her weight.

 

She used to have bulimia, to try hard to get thin like you, but that's not how her body is, and it took her nowhere. Her parents had to send her overseas to treat her for a whole year, and she came back after doing a few plastic surgeries to get more satisfied with her body. She has a fiance, and he’s a douchebag too. She's in the same situation you are. She sometimes takes the luxury of treating herself with nice food, and that's totally ok. It’s actually a great thing that she was able to overcome her sickness and eat food without puking. She's a strong girl.

 

Even knowing all this, you girls still make fun of her. 

 

Calling her fat, saying Jean won't want her, make her feel bad for wanting to eat nice food when you know it’s a sign of her overcoming her sickness…

 

Now Angelica is faking a smile and pretending to laugh, exactly like you do when Stephen calls you dumb. 

 

You're all really a bunch of mean bitches. 

 

“Actually, I’m happy Stephen is coming back.” You look at the three girls, stepping forward. “I'm really happy. I'm  _ so _ happy that I think I’ll open an exception on my strict menu and try the new ice cream flavor too.”

 

Lauren look at Rebekka, and both look at you.

 

“B-but _____, you’re always so rigorous with food!” Angelica seems to be worried about you. She's always been the nicest of you girls, after all.

 

“Yes but, as I said, today will be an exception.” You look at her, smiling. “Show me the way?” 

 

You see a smile forming in the corner of her mouth. “Y-yes! Oh, I’m so happy! I never ate ice cream with you!”

 

“_____, you shouldn't jump on junk food like that.” Rebekka touches your shoulder. “I know you're happy, but what if you get fat and Stephen rejects you?”

 

There's no way that would happen. You’re his free pass to join high society, he would marry you even if you were a 70 years old, ugly woman. But that's not the right answer here. 

 

“Well, if he rejects me for being overweight, then maybe he doesn't deserve me at all.”

 

You feel a bit hypocrite for saying this, given you’ve always been so proud of having a nice body while other people seem to suffer with weight, but seemed like the right thing to say, because Angelica's eyes are shining now. 

 

In the end, you eat the ice cream with her, while Rebekka and Lauren just watched. Your body doesn't seem to enjoy sweets as much as you thought, and you have a terrible headache at night, spending half of it vomiting. 

 

It’s almost 4 am when you finally can take a break from your stomach giving everything back. You check your phone that's full of new messages and notifications. The notes on your Instagram are all comments on today's picture. For the first time, instead of posting your face or outfit, you posted something else: a picture of your hand and Angelica's holding the ice creams together. Half of the comments complaining and asking about if yours will be 'that kind of account’ from now own, the other half saying they like ice cream too, talking about your nails, etc. 

 

One note, however, is a sweet “Thank you for having fun with me” that Angelica sent, with a wink emoticon next to it. 

 

Makes you smile. It’s a nice sensation. Of course you don't have the illusion that that makes you a nice person, or that all your past sins are automatically forgiven , but you're feeling good, yes. 

 

It’s so different to be satisfied for doing something for someone else, even if it resulted in you almost having your guts removed the entire night. Maybe, just maybe, you should do it more frequently.

 

There's a message of Lauren you didn't care to check before, from minutes after you three ended your day.

 

Lauren - 08:05pm

What happened to you? You’ve never been like this. Something happened, right? Please, ______, talk to me.

 

You - 03:44am

I'm not sure I can enjoy being a rotten fruit anymore.


	7. Doomed

Last time you said you didn’t care about him anymore, that he was free of you, and yet here you are again, at the door of the nightclub. 

 

Well, so what? You can go anywhere you want. Just because he’s there doesn’t mean you’re there to see him. Of course you always go at the same time and day as him, and you’re even wearing one of the golden lingeries, but that means nothing. Friday night  _ is _ the best day to go to a club, after all, and panties exist to be worn.

 

You enter the club and instinctively glance around. He’s not that difficult to spot, so if you don’t find him, mean he’s not there. You release a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

 

_ ‘Great, he’s not here.’  _ You force yourself to think. Maybe he couldn’t get off work in time this week, and you won’t have to see his face.

 

You chuckle inside, and walk upstairs to your VIP table. Usually, you’re the only one on the VIP floor, with all the other tables empty, but today there’s someone else at the table next to yours…

 

“Welcome, princess.” G smiles at you, holding up his drink. “Were you searching for me down there?”

 

You feel shocked. You can’t believe he wants to completely invade your space there.

 

“Of course not.” You walk to your table, letting yourself fall on the couch, without any composure. “You’re too self conceited, know that? Also, annoying. What the hell are you doing up here?”

 

He chuckles, taking a sip of his drink. “Why of course I’m here to talk to you. I figured you’d probably not want to go down there anymore, so I’d better be here instead.”

 

“Are you trying to imply anything by buying such an expensive table? Wanna make me feel like you’re more powerful and have more money than I do?” You actually know already he’s not that kind of guy, but you can’t stop yourself from asking anyway.

 

“Why do you see everything as a competition?” He sighs, looking a bit sad, and seems to think on what to say for a moment, before continuing. “I want to apologize for last time.”

 

“And you should.”

 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so harsh and disrespectful.” 

 

None of you say anything for a while. Your waitress leave the customary drink at your table and leave. It’s just the two of you, looking people down there. He really has an apprehensive expression on his face. Is he worried that you may still be mad at him?

 

You can use that. You can use that against him, make him apologize by kissing your feet and finally archive the humiliation you’ve been wanting for him since the first day.

 

Instead, you just go for “It’s ok.” without turning to him.

 

He looks immediately to you, seeming a bit surprised, if not relieved.

 

“You weren’t lying anyway:  _ I am _ a mean bitch.”

 

“I still think that you’re not as mean as you think, it’s just one of your sides. You’ve been showing me so many different sides of you since the day we met. Which one is real?”

 

“...What do you mean?”

 

“Well, the first one was your flirty, manipulative side. The second one was the racist, full of prejudice. The third one was the smart girl who can do her research nicely. Fourth was the annoying brat who follow me around just to be sure I won’t have fun. Fifth…” He pauses, probably considering if he should say it. “...was the lonely, sad girl that told me she doesn’t know what true love is. That’s actually the one you are now. Is that your final form?”

 

It’s weird to see that he actually cared enough to register all that stuff. Or maybe he’s just as weird and messed up inside as you are. 

 

You could pull dozens of retorts here. Once more, he gives you a full hand of drama to start. You can cry. You can scream. You can point at him and call him weirdo and stalker. 

 

But instead, again, something on him makes you not want to be ‘this person’. The feeling that the other person can see behind your mask is new, but it’s not bad. You can actually say stuff you usually don’t say to your friends or fans, like

 

“Nah,” You start, smirking. “I can still transform into a 10 meters robot called Princesstron.”

 

You should probably have answered seriously, but the opportunity is just too good. Feels a bit silly, but your joke actually makes him laugh, and you end up laughing too. It’s nice to have someone laughing with you instead of just you. 

 

The sound of his deep voice laughing actually make you feel warm inside, and not only in your heart. You want to mentally scold yourself for feeling like that about a monster, but he is, indeed, handsome and nice.

 

It’s a bit complicated to admit, but he’s way better than 90% of the men you’ve met your entire life, and that includes your father.

 

“If you want to know about the ‘real’ me… I’d say I’m a mix of all of these. They’re not fake personalities, just parts of what I am. But the one I know better is the cruel, racist and arrogant ____.”

 

“I see…” Another long pause. He’s really thinking on how to say things nicely to avoid offending you like last time, isn’t he? “Say, don’t you ever get tired of it? Do you get any kind of personal pleasure from acting like this? You seem to be so much more than a couple of mean words...”

 

His last comments make your cheeks burn, and you’re sure you’re blushing, so you focus on your drink instead. You can’t, however, suppress a sincere smile. No one ever expected you to be more, only less.

 

Fine. If he wants to know the deeper part of you, just let him in. 

 

“Maybe I’m compensating for the lack of love in my life by being mean with other people just so I know they’re as sad as I am. It’s satisfactory at the moment, even if it doesn’t take me anywhere.”

 

“If you know where the problem is, why not fix it? Start by stopping the chain of hate.”

 

“Nah, it’s impossible. Everyone I know is like this. None of us know better.” You give a pause and think. “But maybe that’s also just an excuse to keep being a bitch. You’ll never know.”   
  
“I know.” He stretches his hand to touch your face, caressing your cheek with the back of his fingers, as if you’re fragile and could break at any moment. “I can see you’re not lying. You’re just a lonely girl, aren’t you?”   
  


You can’t help but look him in the eyes. You can feel you’re all flushed, and his touch is so suave and feels so nice, you find yourself closing your eyes and actually leaning your face on his hand to enjoy the feeling, while he keeps caressing you. 

 

When you open your eyes again after a few seconds, his cheekbones are tinted with a golden color. You don’t need to think too hard to get that he’s also blushing. 

 

Everything is fine and nice, until he starts talking again

 

“You know, I’ve actually been thinking about a couple of things lately, like me and you…”

 

You know where this is going, better step out of it before it becomes impossible to.

 

“...So, if you want, maybe we could---”

 

“I have a fiance.” You cut him off, getting up quickly and walking away. 

 

“Wait, princess!” He gets up too, way quicker than you. Fuck these high heels.

 

You pass by the waitress that was bringing you another drink, almost making her fall on the floor, but G catches her before this could happen. 

 

Damn, he’s following you.

 

“At least give me your number.” He follows you as you walk fast downstairs.

 

“No. Please stop following me. I’m taken.”

 

“I swear I just want to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, right. You and all the other guys who ask for my number.”

 

He keeps following you to outside the club, until you enter your car. He stops a few steps from it. You chauffeur is already ready to go, but you take a deep breath and motion for him to wait, getting out of the car and walking to G, until you two are so close at each other that you can speak in a low voice.

 

“I’m doomed. All of us ‘princesses’ are. Whatever you think you can do, give up, because you can’t. You can’t change my mind, you can’t change my life, you can’t change who I am.”

  
“Princess…”   
  
“...Please go away.” You  go back to the car, closing the door, and motioning for the chauffeur to go.


	8. Main Dish

Today was supposed to be night club day, but of course you don’t want to go. There’s no way you would leave the peace of your room in your current state of mind. One entire week and you couldn’t get over your feelings for him. It’s ironic that you, of all people, would end up wanting to be with a monster, but species are nothing compared to how he made you feel. The way he touched your face, spoke to you, laughed with you and trusted your heart… You never knew these simple things could make you feel so good and special. 

 

_ ‘No, stop, you can’t keep going like this! You have a fiance, _____, come on!’  _

 

Your mind screams, like it have been doing all week along. You need to take a relaxing bubble bath to let go of these thoughts. 

 

You’re taking your time in the bathtub, trying to forget G (and failing hard) when you hear the door to your room opening and someone entering. The steps are heavy, so  it’s certainly not your maid. You close your eyes, hoping it would be either G, to take you out of there, or an assassin to kill you at once. Either options are great, though the first is preferable, of course, but the third possibility is what scared you the most.

 

What if it’s the person you don’t want it to be? What if it’s…

 

“Precious? Are you there?” 

 

Has Stephen’s voice always been that annoying? You sigh, getting out of the bathtub and dressing, proceeding to walk back to your room. You don’t even have the will to answer him.

 

He’s sitting on your bed, still wearing his work clothes. It’s morning, so you know he wasn’t working. He probably spent the night celebrating with his friends and didn’t have time to go back home before coming to see you.

 

“There you are, precious!” He opens his arms, waiting for you to go there and hug him. “It’s been so long, I almost forgot how beautiful my precious fiance is!”

 

“Hi, honey.” You give him a smile and a hug. 

 

He hugs you, and you can feel him sniffing your neck.

 

“You were in the bath? You’re smell like flowers.”

 

_ ‘And you smell like your cheap whores.’  _ How badly you want to say that, but of course you can’t find that courage.

 

“Yes, I was just having a relaxing time to cleanse up my worries.”

 

“Haha, but what kind of worries you could have? Broken nails aren’t considered serious worries, airhead?” 

  
  


He lets go of you, and you’re quick to get away from him, but he holds your wrist, making that an impossible task.

 

“You know, that nice scent and the fact that I haven’t seen you in a while are getting me turned on.” He grins, looking at your body.

 

“I just took a bath, Stephen. I don’t really want to get dirty again right now…” You try, but you already know he won’t let you go that easy.

 

“Come on, Precious, what’s that? After so long, you’re going to treat me coldly? You know I have been thinking of you all this time.” He gets up and pull you closer, kissing you. You reject him, to which he holds you by the waist and twirls your body, practically throwing you on the bed. 

 

You’re not really interested in sex right now, especially with him, but you know he’s annoying as hell when you refuse it, and maybe it can help on forgetting the other problem, the one you actually wanted to be there, making out with you in your bed.

 

Stephen gets on top of you and starts to grip you, both hands on your tighs, making an uncomfortable pressure. You give a quick glance to his pants, only to see he’s already hard. 

 

Fuck, he’s not going to wait for you to get into it, is he? Better take the lead and do something about it before he does. 

 

You pull his shoulders to make him lean forward, and kiss him. While you’re on that, you let your hands go down, right to his pants, opening the button and the zipper,  to which he gives a happy and satisfied groan. You separate your mouths and lick your lips seductively, looking into his eyes.

 

“You must be so tired, honey, working so hard like that… Let me do something nice for you.”

 

He just smirks and sits at the edge of the bed, letting you get on your knees. 

 

“Right, that’s my girl. You’re a nice girl, aren’t you, Precious? You’ll let me fill that airhead of yours with hot, fresh cum, right?” He grips your hair in a possessive way, not really hurting, but not allowing you to be comfortable either. You’re already used to this treatment, so you just hum in agreement. Whatever he says or wants, just get finished with it already so you can go back to what really matters.

 

The blowjob is boring and unexciting, as is the sex that proceeds it, though Stephen seems to like anyway. You’re sure he has whores who can do way better, but he likes to go back to you from time to time, for some reason. You know it’s not love, so it’s probably something about marking territory, since you don’t let him leave hickeys or bite marks on you to prevent ruining your perfect skin. 

 

After everything is finished there, you have a half-dead Stephen on your bed, feeling sleepy. You didn’t even do anything energetic and he’s like this. No doubts he spent the night doing everything but working.

 

Stephen sleeps the entire afternoon, and that gives you time to relax and take another bath, since the first one was ruined. When he wakes, he takes you out for dinner at a nice, fancy restaurant he likes to go when he’s with you. He makes sure you’re dressed the way he likes: red dress, red lipstick, red high heels.

 

“My god, I look like a firetruck…”

 

“You’re perfect, precious, don’t worry.” 

 

The two of you go to your usual table, close enough to the window for the paparazzi to take pictures if they want, but not as much to let you see the scum walking outside. That’s how you used to categorize that table. Feels a bit silly now.

 

_ ‘You seem to be so much more than a couple of mean words…’ _

 

Now...are you, really?

 

G seems to be the only one who can see something nice on you. Even yourself are having a hard time trying to.

 

While you’re lost on yout thoughts, you hear a commotion near the entrance of the restaurant. Both you and Stephen turn to look at it. 

 

Apparently, the receptionist didn’t let a monster couple enter, telling them this is a ‘humans only’ place. The couple got mad and tried to complain that they have rights, but the receptionist insists that they ‘should stop trying to mention rights, since these only apply to humans’. 

 

He’s not wrong. Currently, monsters could just get a really small list of rights, and as much as these involve some important laws that prevent people from, for example, starting a killing spree against monsters without consequences, there are still nothing that says that humans can’t label their places ‘humans only’.

 

The couple seems really mad. The female is crying and her makeup is ruined. As dangerous as you know this is, you try to put yourself in her shoes. 

 

What if it was you? In a reality where you’re a monster, and not rich, would you like to get all dressed to go out with someone you love and have someone closing the door at your face, saying ‘your kind is not welcome here’? Such humiliation would probably make you cry like her.

 

You suddenly feel very sick. Stephen, however, is enjoying it very much.

 

“Haha, look at this...these monsters wanting to eat at such a fancy place… Must be a joke.”

 

You’d be laughing like Stephen if this happened one month ago, you’d certainly be laughing with him, but now your situation is different. Now that you’re interested in a monster, this stuff bothers you. He notices you’re not laughing, and turn to you, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Are you ok, _____? Not feeling well?”

 

“No, I… I’m a bit nauseated.”

  
  
“Oh god, you’re taking your pills, right? I can’t worry about babies now!” He seems a bit distressed, which make you mentally roll your eyes.

 

“Just because I’m nauseated doesn’t mean I’m pregnant, Stephen.”   
  


“I don’t know, just asking to be sure, especially because we’re still going to have fun outside.” He says, in an ‘as a matter of fact’ tone. 

 

You raise one eyebrow. Where is he planning to go?

 

“You haven’t told me anything about that, I thought we were just going to eat and go back.”

  
  
“Haven’t I? Hm, must have forgotten. But no worries, it’s no new place for you. We’re going to that nightclub you seem to like so much.”

 


	9. Dog

“Stephen, I really don't want to go to there.”

 

“What? Why? Did anything happen there?”

 

For a second, you considered the possibility of telling him the situation, but quickly forgo it. Nothing good would be accomplished by that.

 

“No, nothing happened, I just don't want to go there. That place makes me feel bad.”

 

Stephen sighs, looking tired.

 

“_____… You’re so weird today. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm a bit worried…”

 

“No need to worry, I’m fin---”

 

“...That you may be doing it on purpose to ruin my day.”

 

You pause, confused.

 

What? He thinks  _ you _ want to ruin his day, when he's actually the one stepping into your house, manipulating you into having sex with him, dressing you like a doll and forcing you to go to somewhere you don't want?

 

“It's not that! As I said, I just don't want to…”

 

“Now, see? Everything is always about you, when will it start being about me?”

 

“Stephen, what are you saying? All I’ve been doing today are stuff  _ you _ want, how can you say it's all about me?”

 

“Come on, _____, you know you think about you 100% of the time when I'm not here.”

 

“Well, of course? Who do you think I’m supposed to think about? You think about yourself too!”

 

“it’s not even fair to compare, Precious, and you know that. I'm a busy man, I work hard, of course I have to worry about my free time. You, on the other hand, do nothing all day and have nothing to worry about. The least you could do is care a bit about me, maybe just for today.”

 

You’re shocked. How the hell does this reasoning work inside his mind? You regret asking him to go see you. You want him back at his home, far away, right now.

But you know that, if you shoo him away, he’ll only tell your father eventually that you treated him badly, and that will make your father complain to your mother that she's not raising you properly, making her sad. 

 

To sum the situation, you’re now at the nightclub, sitting at your table at the second floor, at Stephen's side and circled by his friends and their girls, all laughing. 

 

At least, G is not there. Not at the table next to yours, nor in the club at all. Maybe he gave up for good? He doesn't do anything at the club aside talking to you, anyway.

 

Does he only go there to see you?

 

Probably not, but the thought makes you blush and smile a bit. 

 

Your smile drop as soon as you give an absentminded glance at the door, and see G. 

He’s not even wearing his usual outfit, but actually social ones that remind you of Stephen work clothes. Did he come straight from work? 

 

First thing he does is to look up, and your eyes meet instantly. You break eye contact as quickly as possible, but the next time you try to look, he’s walking upstairs.

 

Stephen is right there with you, holding your waist possessively. You freeze when G sits at the table next to yours like the other time, expecting him to do or say anything, but he just orders his drink and looks at his phone and to the first floor sometimes.

 

Actually, what were you expecting from him? You know he's calm and composed, and not only do you have a fiance, but also you rejected him last time. He can't just come here and take you by force.

 

As much as you're nervous, everything seems ok for now, so you just wait until Stephen or G get tired and leave. It’s just a test of patience…

 

“When we were having dinner, we actually saw a very funny scene: a monster couple tried to enter the same restaurant we were at, and of course no one let them in.”

 

...Or maybe not. You totally forgot Stephen likes monsters as much as you used to. Is it possible to feel way more nervous than you were already? 

 

You glance at G, who's just taking his drink and checking his phone, not even changing his normal expression. He's obviously listening, but seemed to chose to pretend to ignore everything. Such a superior man… this only makes you want him even more. It would be a blessing to be his fiance, instead of Stephen's.

 

And, about Stephen… you can see he has a smug grin on his face, looking at G while telling his friends the story. He’s doing it on purpose.

 

You’d like to say that Stephen is a coward, and that he's only doing this because all his friends are there and he’s in a place he’s sure no one would touch him, but that's not the case at all. He studied martial arts and knows how to fight. As much as G is clearly more adult like, Stephen may be able to break him for good, and the possibility scares you.

 

But, as much as Stephen keep telling his story, and how he thinks it’d be nice to have monsters knowing their place, G doesn't react at all, and this seems to bore your fiance, who just change topics.

 

A couple of hours after, you’re there messing with your phone while Stephen and his friends are still talking about all kind of boring things. G is still there, and you really don't know why. He can just get up and leave, he’s not obligated to keep up with Stephen like you, but he seems very comfortable at his seat and not giving any sign that he plans to leave soon.

 

Since no one is focused on you anyway, you take your time to look at him. Is that the last time you’ll see him? Will he stop coming after you now that he saw Stephen for real? Will  _ you _ stop coming after him? 

 

You’re so distracted that you don't even notice when he looks back at you until the moment your eyes meet. He smiles at you, and it’s a very soft smile, that makes you feel warm.

 

He moves his boney lips, telling you something. It’s difficult to read lips, specially like this, but he slowly repeats for you to process.

 

P r i n c e s s

 

This makes you blush and end up smiling, a bit shyly. He notices, and smiles more. 

 

He’s there just to show he’s not going to give up on you. Even if you have a fiance, and you think you’re rotten and it’s impossible to get out of your current situation, he’s still there for you. 

 

You two stay there, smiling at each other, on your own world for a few moments, until your phone pings and you have to check what's that. It’s only Lauren, linking a picture someone took of you and Stephen earlier. Looking at it, no one would say you’re not the perfect couple. You show Stephen the picture, he always gets satisfied with this kind of stuff. Looking good for society is his favorite hobby, you guess.

 

Indeed, he gets excited and kisses you. If the way he's talking and the strong taste of alcohol in his mouth is something to go by, you’d say he’s past his limit. Maybe it's time to go home.

 

“Honey, we should go.”

 

“What??? Why? It's fun here!”

 

“Stephen, you’ve drunk too much already…”

 

“Pff, so what? Let me pass out here if I need to, woman, come on!”

 

Of course, his friends take the opportunity to make fun of him.

 

“You’re not even married yet and she's already trying to pull your leash, Steph!”

 

“____ is a decided woman!”

 

He’s laughing too, but you can see the corner of his mouth contorted in a weird way. He’s not happy. 

 

“Who? The airhead?” He asks his friends, smiling and laughing. “I’m not even sure she knows what a leash is, man! To tell the truth, ______’s always been dumb, but she's pretty and that's what matters, right?”

 

In his mind, you’re his accessory, and it’s absurd that someone would think you can order him around. He needs to show everyone how stupid and dumb you are, and how he is the one in control.

 

His friends notice something is weird, and seem unsure if they should do something.

 

“The fact that you think she can put a leash on me… when she's the one who's my dog, is funny.”

 

Stephen turns to you, a superior grin all over his face, and crosses his arms.

 

“_______, Bark.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Bark, come on! I just said you're my dog, don't make me look bad.”

 

You can't believe this is happening. When he's sober, he usually keeps his rage between four walls, but he's drunk enough to not care now, apparently. His friends seem shocked. A few try to keep a smile, since Stephen probably wants them to, but can't. 

 

“Stephen, man, that's just too far…”

 

“You’re just too drunk, dude. Don't do anything you’ll regret later.”

 

“Regret? Why would I? An owner doesn't regret ordering his pet around, does he?”

 

You feel your stomach turning around. The last thing you wanted G to see is Stephen humiliating you. You don't look at G’s direction, but you don't need too, because it’s impossible to not see his shadow above Stephen.

 

“The hell you think you’re doing?”

 

You shiver. It’s the first time you hear G talking like this. It's so menacing, and a bit scary. For a moment, you wonder if he can kick Stephen's ass. But no, you can't let him do that, it would bring him dozens of problems. You need to do something.

 

Before Stephen can turn, you hold his face to force him to look at you.

 

“Stephen, honey, let’s go home, please!”

 

“That's not the sound of barking… heh”

 

Annoying. You see G clenching his fists.

 

“Stephen, please!”

 

Stephen's friends get up, and you’re sure they'll jump on G for meddling, but they actually hold Stephen, one on each side.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

“That's it, man, we’re going.”

 

“Come on, it's time to stop here.”

 

Thank god he is so obviously drunk and his friends know how to handle him. The three pass by G, Stephen practically dragged by his friends, followed by the girls. You can't face G after all that situation, so you just walk fast, going after all the others.

 

In the end, his friends suggested taking him with them, afraid of what he could do alone with you. You thank them, and ask to call you if anything happened or if they need anything.

 

You get to your house and, as soon as you're alone, you take your heels and dress off, throwing it as far as you could, in rage.

 

‘ _ HOW DARE? HOW DARE HE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THIS? HOW DARE HE HUMILIATES ME LIKE THAT?’ _

 

When you have nothing else to throw, you get your make up remover and aggressively scrub your face until all trace of red is gone. There are dozens of black stains from your mascara and eyeliner, but you don't care, as long as the red is gone.

 

You scream into a pillow, as loud as you can.

 

Son of a bitch.

 

You fall into your bed. The plan was to sleep, but your mind can't relax. After what seems like minutes, but was actually 3 hours, you get up and take a bath, properly remove your make up, dressing to sleep, turning off the lights and hugging a pillow.

 

If that's what Stephen thinks, that you're a mere pet, then you’ll also have zero respect for him and go after someone who really cares about you.


	10. Kidnapped

You wake up with your phone pinging like hell, so much so that the alarm isn’t necessary. You wonder what happened, and check the screen, only to see that there are more than 300 messages from dozens of people. 

 

What? Did someone die?

 

“Clarice!” you call your maid, and she comes after a few seconds.

 

“Yes, miss?”

 

“So many notifications on my phone that I’m afraid it will explode… please tell me father or Stephen died. Preferable both.”

 

“Oh, miss, you shouldn’t joke like that…” Clarice reprimands you. You smile and apologize for the mean joke, not wanting to say it wasn’t one. 

  
  


Clarice has been your maid for a few years already. She’s a bit older than you, and very diligent in her work. You hired her as soon as you moved to your own apartment at the age of 18, because you knew nothing about how to do care for a home. Even though she was the one who was going to do everything anyway, she insisted on teaching you how to do housework. “You never know when it may come in handy to know these things. Having the skill is always useful, even if you’re not going to use it everyday.” she used to say when you asked her why you would need to know how to fry an egg. 

 

Usually, you would just point and laugh if someone implies you need to make your own food, but you had nothing to do anyway, and it was kind of fun to learn how to do commoners stuff. Besides, for someone to stop their work and actually try to teach you something just because it can be useful for you, even though they would get nothing for this…

 

Anyhow, Clarice is your trusted servant, the woman who shares the house with you and whom you trust to touch your food without poisoning it. So far, she’s been doing an awesome job, considering you’re still alive.

 

“But maybe I should answer miss’ question with something I prepared. I’ll be right back. Don't touch your phone!” She runs to outside the room, leaving you very confused while your phone pings like there's no tomorrow. You do as she said and don’t touch the phone. In two or three minutes, she’s back with a small, but pretty cake.

 

“Happy birthday, miss!”

 

Oooh! 

 

So  _ that's _ why the phone looks like an ambulance siren: it’s your birthday! People are probably wishing you happy birthday all over your social networks! 

 

“Oh my god, Clarice, you didn't have to!” You smile, excited, making her smile too. That's a lie. She totally had to and both of you know that. 

 

The last month and a half was like a slow torture to you: Stephen treated you like a pet that one evening, and the next day he came back pretending nothing happened. You thought that, maybe, he forgot because of all the alcohol, but seemed like he didn't. He remembered every word and, instead of apologizing, he got you a collar and a leash and made you use it in bed. 

 

It was degrading and disgusting. It may be nice to people who like the kink, and maybe something you'd enjoy in a different setting, but knowing he was doing that just to prove a point and torture you was terrible. He even stayed longer, to prolong your suffering. He just went back to his home one week before and you’re still not feeling free.

 

In fact, you couldn't do what you promised to yourself. Instead of running right into G’s arms, you never went back to the nightclub. A month and a half ago, when this all happened, he gave you signs that he wouldn't give up on you, but you didn't have the guts to face him after the humiliation from last time. 

 

You can't shrug off that feeling that he thinks you deserve to go through it, and maybe you really do. Maybe Stephen is the punishment you get for being a mean bitch your entire life. One way or another, you’ve been a weird confusion between resentment for not going after him and relief for being able to get away before you got hurt. 

 

Except you’re already hurt. You don't want your shitty fiance, you want the skeleton who actively worries about you. 

 

Clarice doesn't know the details, of course, but she knows things had been rough lately. You never told her what Stephen was doing to you, but she probably heard the sounds anyway, and she noticed your sad face even after he left. That's where the cake comes in: you needed someone to remind you they care enough to make a birthday cake for you, and that small glimpse of nice feelings brought with it.

 

It's a small cake, you can probably eat it in one day, but it's well decorated and cute. Of course you won’t, due to your strict diet, but you’ll taste it, yes.

 

Both of you spend a few minutes talking. Clarice gives you her best wishes and cuts the cake for you to eat, but you give her the first slice. She's in the list of people you actually like, so no way you wouldn't. Your mom calls around the time she knows you wake up, to wish you a happy birthday and tell you how much she loves you.

 

“I would have send a message on your facebook, but I realized I don't know how to use it. Please forgive this old woman.” She giggles at the phone, making you laugh a bit.

“Don't worry, mom. It’s preferable if you call, actually. Internet wishing is usually for generic 'happy birthdays’, generally from people who were reminded of it by the virtual calendars.”

 

“Oh! It’s good that I decided to call, then!”

 

“Yes it is! And listening to your voice always make me happy!”

 

Your mom's voice gives you a feeling of relaxation that you can never get too much of. After that nice morning, you feel a bit refreshed. Now it's time to see what your fans got you.

 

Your e-mails are full of virtual cards, and dozens of links for already paid things. You don't give them your address, so they just buy and leave things at the stores, where your chauffeur gets them for you later. As much as you like getting the presents - and there's some really expensive and cool things there - what you really want right now is to see G. 

 

Shrugging these thoughts aside since there's no way you're going back there, you check your friends messages. 

 

Rebekka sent dozens of voice messages singing birthday songs, she’s proud of her voice, and Angel sent you stickers of something that looks like a humanoid ice cream doing funny poses, one or two being it wishing a happy birthday. Lauren, of course, drops the nicest proposal

 

Lauren - 12:04am

Heeeey! Guess who's getting oldeeeer? That's right, it's you! 

 

Lauren - 12:04am

Happy birthday, ______!!!!!!!

 

Lauren - 12:04am

I know you're probably already sleeping (your sleep schedule is so weird lately, we need to fix this), so call me when you see this message! Let's rock this birthday with Becky and Angel! Let's drink and party all night tomorrow!

 

Lauren - 12:05am

Or just watch movies, whatever you prefer, but I have a hint that you’ll want to drink.

 

Lauren - 12:05am

Just call me~

 

You - 11:44am

It's 2017, Lauren, no one calls anymore~

 

You - 11:44am

But yes, I want and need that very badly.

 

Lauren - 11:46am

GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO, LADY!

 

Lauren - 11:47am

That what? To drink or watch the movies?

 

You -11:47am

Watch movies, of course.

 

You -11:47am

Let's go for 

 

Lauren - 11:48am

Mean Girls

 

You - 11:48am

White Chicks

 

You - 11:48am

I meant Mean Girls, but the autocorrect changed

 

Lauren - 11:48am

Sure you did… 

 

Lauren - 11:49am

Why the hell you like that movie so much… It’s horrible

 

You - 11:49am

It’s my birthday, Lauren.

 

You - 11:49am

Don't you dare talk bad of White Chicks today or I swear I'll make my way downtown, walking fast.

 

Lauren - 11:50am

Not that song again please.

 

Lauren - 11:50am

If I didn't know you, I’d believe you like that shitty movie and song…

 

Lauren - 11:50am

Seriously now, get ready around 9 and we’re going out to get some quality alcohol!

 

You - 11:51am

Who's driving? I don't want to have to look out for you girls, just get wasted.

 

Lauren - 11:51am

The great me, of course!

 

Lauren - 11:51am

We can have a chauffeur picking us after.

 

You - 11:52am

Great! Where are we going?

  
  


“It's a surprise!” Lauren said, so you expected somewhere really cool and new, so why is that you're inside of the same nightclub tonight again?

 

“We know how much you’ve been enjoying coming here lately, so we thought it would be the ideal place!” Rebekka says, sitting on the couch and crossing her legs while Lauren asks your waitress to send the most colored and pretty drinks they have.

 

You… you actually understand their logic, but why the hell do you always come back to this place? Is there a superior force that keeps sending you here? 

 

Since you don't seem to be able to escape the fate of sitting at the table; better start drinking before he gets there, because  _ of course _ he’ll get there eventually. This seems another thing you can't escape from: G. Not that you want to anymore, of course. He can come in and kiss you anytime. You’re up to it now, so he better hurry.

 

But it’s way past his time already, and he’s not there.

 

Every time you think he gave up, he appears, so you just keep your hopes up. You’re not even drinking as much as you wanted to avoid saying weird stuff when you meet him, but it's taking longer than you expected. Way too long.

 

You posted a picture of you and your friends there as soon as you arrived, so the first floor is full of your fans and the club more or less turned into a huge birthday party. You’re enjoying drinking and having people leave presents for you, but you can't help but sigh and let your smile drop sometimes. 

The three girls invited you to go to the dance floor with them, but it doesn't appeal to you. Your thing is really the VIP seat, observing, being untouchable...

 

_ 'Princess.’ _

 

You scoff. Fuck it, this royal lifestyle left you too spoiled, getting sad for not having what you want right on the spot. So what if you don't have him? Your happiness doesn't depend on any man, you can be happy alone.

 

...It’s just that you kind of really miss his voice. 

 

Is that how it feels to like someone? Do you like him? You never liked anyone but yourself, as far as you remember. No one has ever been nice enough to catch your attention like that, so you truly don't know. 

 

It may also be your possessive, spoiled side is at it again and you want him for you just like you want any dress or jewel. How messed up your values have to be for you to compare romantic feelings to 'wanting a new dress?’ You were so sure of what you are and where your place is before meeting him, and now he’s confused your mind and left for good, and all you can do is get all grumpy and sad during your birthday, alone on the second floor of a nightclub. 

 

“I can't take that anymore.” You think. 

 

Except, you’re talking in loud voice. 

 

Except, that's not your voice at all. 

 

It’s his.

 

“Get up, princess, we’re going.” 

 

He’s standing right behind the couch, looking at you.

 

“W-what? Where are we going? No, wait! Actually, where did you come from?” You’re so confused. When did he get there?

 

“No time for details now, we can talk later. If your friends come back, you won't be able to leave.” He actively looks around, making sure no one is coming.

 

“I'm not going anywhere before I know what you're planning on doing.”

 

He looks into your eyes, and smirks when you blush from it. He knows.

 

“Isn't it obvious? I'm kidnapping you, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I actually keep posting the chapters that fast? Probably not, but I was really excited to get to the romance as quick as possible
> 
> Next chapter: hardcore sex
> 
> No, that's a lie. Sorry =']


	11. Burger and Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter when you two enjoy your first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, I REFUSE TO NOT START THIS ROMANCE TODAY! HERE, HAVE IT, HAVE YOUR DATE WITH THE HOT SKELETON, ENJOY IT!
> 
> As a sidenote, it's still not corrected by my proofreader, so he'll be mad (I hope not, actually), but I can't sleep without this. Next chapter will probably take one entire week to be released, tho, so you all enjoy this one meanwhile.
> 
> Ah, also, you can always visit me at my tumblr <http://mycutecard.tumblr.com/>. I don't usually post fic-related stuff, but feel free to ask me anything or just say hi. Or not. ANYWAY, THE CHAPTER:

 

It’s almost 2am and you’re outside of the nightclub, looking at a motorcycle. It’s pretty cool, all painted in black with golden details. Everything seems to reflect the moonlight, and it looks expensive.

 

“Of course you have a motorcycle.” You arch a brow, smiling and finding it amusing. Fits perfectly.

 

“Of course.” He chuckles. “I'm guessing you're not used to it?”

 

“Obviously I only ride in fancy cars.” You instinctively turn your nose up, but he seems more amused than offended.

 

“Sorry, princess, the only chariot I have for you today is this one. I know it looks scary for a first timer, but I swear I'm good on it.”

 

“I trust you, I’m just… I don't know, are you sure about it?”

 

“Princess…” He holds your chin, making you look at him. “Do you think I would put you in a situation I’m not 100% sure is safe?”

 

Of course you know he wouldn't. 

 

“I'm guessing you're not going to take me to somewhere dangerous either, right?”

 

“Of course not. I’ll take you wherever you want to go. It’s  _ your _ birthday, after all. What do you want to do?”

 

You think. All the places you know are probably full of people who can recognize you right now, so you wouldn't be able to enjoy your time with him like you want.

 

“I guess I need a place where people wouldn't know my face. I can’t afford being recognized…”

He seems to wonder for a few seconds, before getting his keys and smirking.

 

“Don’t worry, I know the perfect place.”

 

It takes you more or less half an hour to get to the ‘perfect place’. You thought it would be a scary ride, but spending the whole time holding onto his chest didn't bother you at all. You just enjoyed the proximity, and he indeed is pretty good riding it. 

 

The two of you end up at the not-so-rich part of the city, synonymous for 'slum’. No, to be fair, it’s not exactly the slums, but it's not a nice place either. You’d say 'middle-to-low’ class. The streets are calm, but it's still possible to see groups of people around. 

 

“What kind of things do you like to eat, princess?” he asks, parking next to something that resembles a restaurant.

 

“Hmm, I’m a bit picky with my food, so it’s complicated to say.” 

 

He lets out a laugh at your answer, making you furrow your brows.

 

“What’s so funny, mister? Want to share with the rest of the class?” you ask, hands going to your hips. Is he making fun of you?

 

“Heh, sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, it’s just that this is the last place on the earth someone like you should be eating at. But the ambience is great, and the owner is an old friend of mine, so you can be sure you’re safe here.” He walks to the door and opens it for you, to which you pass, entering the place. “Princess, welcome to Grillby’s.”

 

Ok, so it’s not much of a restaurant, more like a greasy bar? Something like that? There are a few people drinking, but you can see right away it’s beer, and that’s not your kind of alcohol. Also, as much as there are people around, you can spot monsters too. In fact, there are way more monsters than humans in this place, and they all seem to get along fine. 

You don’t know what to think. Your sole opinion about monsters has always been that they bother you, until you met G, but you haven’t had enough time to meet other monsters and actually formulate an opinion about them. You chose to just stay close to G and don’t look too much around. Of course he notices your thoughts right on the spot.

 

“I know you still don’t know much about monsters, so it’s normal to get nervous, but everyone here knows me and, as I said, the owner is a friend.” He assures you. 

 

The two of you head straight to a table, sitting on opposite sides. You thought it would look dirty or old, but the furniture is pretty neat there. Makes you feel a little better. While you’re weirdly inspecting the table, someone steps up at your side, whom G greets excitedly.

 

“Heya, Grillby, it’s been a while!”

 

“Indeed, you rarely come to visit here.” The other person’s voice sounds odd. You can hear a male voice, but it appears to be more like a fire cracking. You turn to him to notice that he’s, in fact, a man made of fire. If the way he speaks to G is something to go by, they seems to be friends, and you don’t want to be rude to anyone he likes, so you do your best to suppress a scream. You’re sure your expression betrayed you, but if it did, they chose to not show.

 

“Princess, that's Grillby. He’s the owner of this place and one of my oldest and more trusted friends. Grillz, that's _____. I kidnapped her, so she's kind of mine now.” G jokingly introduces you to his fire friend, a smug grin all over his face. 

 

“It’s a...Pleasure to meet you.” You don't really know how to act. Should you wave, nod your head? Your natural reaction makes you stretch your hand.

 

“I always knew you were going to shift to criminal life eventually.” Grillby says to G and shakes his head in disapproval. You’re having a hard time trying to know if he's joking or not since it's impossible to read his face or voice, so you just assume he is and hope to be right. He turns to you, taking your hand next to his face, kissing it and making your mind panic for a second, fighting an urge of pulling your hand away, scared of being burnt. “The pleasure is all mine, miss.” while he, indeed, emits a heating sensation, it doesn't burn at all. The only thing burning now is your face, since you wasn't expecting him to sound so charming. His eyes -well, something that looks like his eyes - looking into yours, while he keeps his mouth touching the back of your hand. Real gentlemen are something new in your life, and you feel your mouth turning into a shy smile. At the exact same time, you hear G coughing.

 

“You can kidnap your own lady later, Grillz. I know this one is gorgeous, but it's taken.” You hear G saying, not really able to break eye contact with Grillby. Everything about him seems interesting, and you can't stop looking. He is the one who needs to let go of you first, turning to G while you rest your hand on the table again, still looking at him, possibly with a dumb smile on your face.

 

“What are you having tonight?” Grillby asks G, crossing his arms behind his back.

 

“Get me an order of fries and a burger, please. The same for her.” Your smile turns into a look of confusion. Haven't you told him you’re picky with your food? 

 

“I'm not sure I can eat that…” 

 

“No worries. If you don't like it, just leave it on the plate.” He stops, thinking for a moment, and turns to Grillby again. “Maybe just the fries for her, then.”

 

You already understood he’s up to something, so you just let him order and ignore it. Grillby motions with his head to excuse himself and leaves you two alone.

 

“So,” He starts "what would it take to make you look at me like that, too? Is it the fire?” 

 

“You have to admit it's impressive to see a man made of fire. I thought he was going to burn me.” You smile, looking at Grillby's direction. The flames burning are really interesting.

 

“Haha, Grillz’s flames doesn't work like that, it only burns what he wants.” He gives a quick glance to Grillby too, but quickly turns back to you. “But I meant the other look, the one that wasn't about the fire.”

 

You lean on your elbows, giving him a smirk. “Jealous?”

 

“Maybe?” His grin seems a bit different, and you know he's not completely joking, he really felt something from seeing you looking at Grillby like that. Makes your heart beat a bit faster to know that he wants you all to him.

 

“No need to feel like this, you’re the one who I let kidnap me, after all.” Your smile increases when you see him relaxing at your statement. He’s adorable.

 

“I had to. You were looking too sad for someone on her birthday.”

 

“Ah, right, that's something I was wondering about. Say, how long had you been there before talking to me?” You’re too curious. You hadn't seen him walking upstairs, so when did he get there?

 

“I'm a monster  _ and  _ a criminal, apparently, princess. I was there since the beginning, waiting for my chance to get you.” His expression turns into something supposed to look scary, you think, but you can only think how much he worried about you to stay there for so long, waiting, just to help you get out of that place.

 

“You’re really something, G.” 

 

“Something good, I hope.” He looks you in the eyes, letting his hands slide on the table and rest on top of yours. Your heart flutters as you turn your hands to his, both palms touching.

 

“Really good…” His cheekbones are tinted gold, and you're sure you are getting red as well. You stay there, both looking at each other while holding hands, processing the other’s presence. You want to tell him you’ve been wanting to see him again, but this will lead to an unpleasant conversation about why you stopped going to the club, and you really don't want to have to explain that your fiancee held you home like a dog. He somehow seems to understand, and doesn't ask. He also seems to be enjoying seeing you again, so you're betting he missed you too. 

 

“Say…” you start, feeling courageous “What do monsters do when they kidnap a princess whose prince charming doesn't plan on rescuing her?” Does Stephen even have the right to be called 'prince charming’?

 

“I wonder. What do you think they do?”

 

“What do you usually do with your princesses?” He seems to be taken aback by your question. 

 

“I don’t know, you’re the first one who hasn’t run away.” He admits, his smile dropping a little. 

 

“What? Why would girls run away from you? I mean, ok, I know it sounds hypocritical since I also wanted to kick you out at first, but taking away the first shock of seeing a monster, you’re a nice guy.”

 

He shrugs, letting go of your hands and leaning on the back of his chair. “Humans seems to like us just for one night stand, sometimes two, but nothing more.”

 

Now it’s your smile that drops. He notices it right away.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to drop the mood.” he apologizes, embarrassed.

 

“No no, it’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting you to go through the same situation.”

 

“Heh, it’s a bit funny, actually, if not ironic. Some girls seem to have pretty wild fantasies about monsters, so they’re all in for it, but they don’t seem to care about personality or feelings.” he sighs, and you can see it’s a complicated subject for him.

 

This totally changes your whole situation. Now you know why he looked so interested on you: he’s also one of these people that no one expects anything from. 

 

Being just a ‘nice look’ to others is already horrible, but understandable in your situation since you’re kind of a model girl, but him… he’s a scientist. He works hard everyday, learned dozens of formulas and is certainly able to solve crazy math problems, and he’s telling you no one cares about that?

 

“I think you’re impressive.” your mouth says, before you can think too much about it, but you’re not lying anyway, so it’s ok. 

  
  


He focuses on you again, a sheepish smile on his face. “You think?”

 

“Of course? I did my homework, remember?” you pose, proudly. “You’re a really famous and powerful scientist. Now, I don’t know much about science, but I know you had to work hard to get there. I know almost nothing about math, and physics is so...pff.” You scoff, crossing your legs and leaning on the back of the chair in a totally undignified way, hand waving, making him snicker.

 

“Math is pretty nice, I admit I enjoy it. It’s the only immutable thing in this world, and that satisfies me, because I know the answer to 2 + 2 will be the same, no matter the language or the place.”

 

“Hm, I understand your line of thought. I assume you don’t like changes?”

 

“It’s less about ‘not liking’ and more on ‘being able to keep on with it’.” G stops, looking at the table. His mind noticeably not there anymore. “...memories can change too. You can mess with your own head, and have difficulty telling if a memory is real or not, but you’ll never have those doubts about numbers.”

 

You gulp, not sure on how to answer that, not that he’s actually expecting an answer.

 

“...because 2 + 2 is always 4.” you try, anyway. That seems to drag his back to reality, making him look at you again, smiling. 

 

“Right.” That time, his smile seems full of feelings, and your cheeks are burning again. You don’t get why a girl wouldn’t be interested in his personality, he certainly has a lot of stories and knowledge to share.

 

Before you even notice, there’s a plate of fries in front of you, and his burger is there too.

 

“Wha-- I hadn’t even noticed the fire guy putting this here.”

 

“That’s good, means you’re focusing on the right guy now.” G takes his food and gives a bite, humming contently to himself while you scoff. Really now? 

 

You eye your fries. Doesn’t look as greasy as you expected, but it’s still not really a healthy food.

 

“Not that the food doesn’t seem appetizing, but these fries are clearly going straight to my tights. They’re practically screaming it. My schizophrenic side can even see their little fingers pointing at me and laughing.” 

“See? That’s your problem; you always worry too much about small things that doesn’t matter at all.” You raise a brow. Men’s world is really blessed.

“You can afford to say that because you’re a skeleton. You don’t need to worry about your body getting fat.” 

“I’m not saying you can’t worry about your body, just that you shouldn’t deprive yourself of having nice stuff sometimes because of that.” He keeps eating his food, and looks like he’s enjoying it. It does look yummy, yes. Maybe it doesn't hurt if you take one bite...

 

You get three small fries, feeling your fingers getting greasy. Your mind seems scared, and so does your cholesterol, but you're going to trust G there and give it a try. You munch the food slowly, trying to feel what's so good about it, and…

 

“That’s delicious!”

“Haha, see? I knew you were going to like it!”

“Pff, you couldn’t possible know that. I could’ve spat it all on your face, it was a possibility too.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I already know a lot about you, even if you think I don’t.”

“Is that so? Like…?”

“Well, I knew you were going to like fries because they’re great. Greasy food is great. You just thought you wouldn’t like it because you’re the kind of person who had nice stuff denied to you all your life by people who like to control and use you…” 

 

You look down, thinking. He really knows his stuff about you. Looks like you’re not the only one doing some research...

  
“…but we’re going to change it, aren’t we?” He gives you a wink. “I’m going to give you the freedom and happiness you deserve, princess. Trust me.”


	12. Truth or Truth

 

“Soooooo what's the reason behind that big smile?” Angelica pokes your cheek playfully, making you feel embarrassed. You’re not someone who's used to smiling so much everyday, specially so widely.

 

“I'm smiling? I didn't even notice.” You try, but she's not falling for it. She crosses her arms and throw you a 'I know you're lying’ look. 

 

“_______, I never saw you smile like that, not even when your father gave you the house on the private beach.” She takes one more bite of her ice cream, since it's too hot today and it's melting quick. “Come on, tell me what's happening!”

 

It became somewhat of a habit of you to go to that shop. The ice cream is really tasty, and who would guess it comes in so many different flavors? You made it a challenge to taste all of the ones available at least once, even if there are more than 30. 

 

The food from Grillby's that day was greasy, but delicious. You thought you were going to have the same issues you had last time you tried, with the ice cream, but seems like your organism is slowly getting used to it. G was right: you shouldn't deprive yourself from having nice stuff. And regarding that subject…

Your night with G was extremely enjoyable. You spent all the time at Grillby's, eating and chatting, until you had to go home. Of course the way back was as delightful as you expected, being able to hold onto him like that again, this time really sure he was liking it as much as you. 

 

You can't tell Angelica that you're acting like a teeneager in love because you’re cheating on your fiancee with a skeleton that actually cares way more about you, so you just use the best excuse you can find

 

“Well, you know I can't share this kind of stuff since it's mooore or less classified, but..” 

 

That seems to get her attention, as she leans on the table to get closer, thinking it’s a secret.

 

“Classified? Is it about the company? You can tell me, you know I'm not going to tell anyone.” 

 

“The reason I’m happy is because father’s last investment was super profitable!” Angelica isn’t even interested in business, so it should be easy to get rid of her curiosity like that. A small lie won’t hurt, right?

 

“Ah! That’s great, ____! I’m happy your family’s company is doing so well!” She seems so happy for you, makes you feel bad for lying.

 

“Yes!” You put on your best fake smile. After all this years, faking feelings ended up becoming one of your best skills. “I even was able to get a copy of the rates and monthly graphs, and it all look awesome!”

 

“I swear I don't know how you can read these things, it’s confusing and makes my head hurt.”

 

One of the only things you learned while growing up that could be useful was to read those graphs. You were sure your father would be proud someday, but nowadays you’re sure he’ll get mad if you tell him. No problems, you can always check the monthly rates during your free time, just to satisfy your curiosity. 

 

You told Angelica the lie but, in truth, even with the new product being released, nothing changed so far, not even getting more investors. That's actually weird since the objective of creating it was the exact opposite, but you can't ask your father or Stephen about that, only being able to speculate. Anyhow, she seems to believe you, not asking more questions regarding your happiness. You two stay there for one more hour before she has to go.

 

“You’re already going? But it’s still early…”

 

“Yes but Jean’s sister is getting married this week and they’re going to host a dinner for the families to discuss the last arrangements.”

 

“Ah, I see…” You’re not oblivious to what that means: they’re going to sign a contract, probably regarding all the things that her husband will get and vice versa. It’s old fashioned, but so is the arranged marriage method. You’re sure your father has a contract ready for you too, you just don’t know the details because ‘it’s not a woman’s matter.’

 

“Sorry for leaving you like this, _____. Ah, but know that today was really fun, and I’m enjoying spending more time with you, especially eating here!”

 

“I’m enjoying it a lot too, and don’t worry about leaving, go to your appointment and we can always talk and come back here later.” You reassure her, and she leaves waving and smiling. 

 

It’s pleasant to be with Angelica, especially without the other girls around. She’s still reserved and shy about some things, and why wouldn’t she, after all these years of bullying and mistreatment from your part? But the important thing here is that you were willing to change and that you’re both getting positive results from that.

 

Today is friday, night club day, meaning it’s also the only day of the week you can see G. It’s still early, you usually only go there after 9pm and it’s only 7pm, so you go walk around and check the new products they may have for you. Unfortunately, nothing really catches your interest, since your focus is all on your new favorite guy.

 

You check your phone, it’s only 7:20pm. Boring. Nothing to do, no one to talk to… There's the option to talk to Rebekka or Lauren, but that would lead to them asking your plans for tonight and end up tagging along even without an invitation, and that would totally ruin any chance of developing your romance. In the end, you choose to just sit next to the water fountain that decorates the center of the food court and observe the fishes there. 

 

“Hi there, hot stuff.” A masculine voice says to you behind your back.

 

It’s not that catcalling never happens to you, but usually everyone who frequents the same places as you knows your face and name, and wouldn't dare to even try. This shit is annoying,  _ no one _ messes with you. You’re the kind of powerful woman who can ruin people just with one word, so they better learn that already.

 

“Now, listen here, you---” you turn to him, index finger pointing, powerful evil bitch face and voice mode on, just to notice it’s G. Your facade drops instantly, making him laugh and your face get red of embarrassment.

 

“Hahaha I'm so,  _ so  _ sorry, princess! I was just messing with you, wasn't expecting for you to go into rage mode!” He can't stop laughing, and you feel your face burning so hard, you literally don't know what to do since this kind of thing never happened before.

 

“I - I wasn't expecting to… Damn, G, why?” You know your situation is complicated when you start to stutter. Almost nothing can take you to that point, and you use one hand to cover your face to try and take a momentto recover.

 

“Sorry, I never saw you reacting to this kind of stuff and it was a good opportunity…” He’s still smirking, obviously trying to control his mind, but stopped laughing “I didn't mean to embarrass you, I… sorry.” 

 

“It’s ok.” You answer, still covering your face.

 

“Doesn't seem like you’re ok.”

 

“I am, just need a while to compose myself again.” You’re able to take your hand away from your face and cross your arms, but still can't look at him. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“I came to pick you up. You’re going to the club today again, right? Let’s go together.”

 

“How did you know I was here? Are you following me?” You ask, a bit confused and concerned. He just scoffs.

  
“Of course not, I was working, I don’t have all that free time to follow you around, princess.” This answer is way too far from what you can consider satisfactory. “You’re coming or not?”

 

You nod. “Motorcycle again?”

 

“Of course, every single time.”

 

The two of you walk to the parking lot together, and there it is: the same motorcycle, as cool as ever.

 

“How can you go to work on a motorcycle?” 

 

“You think it weird? It’s a vehicle like all the others.” He looks to it for a moment, as if trying to think if there's something wrong there. “But indeed, I prefer to use the car to work.”

 

“What?? You have a  _ car _ ? Why do we always use the motorcycle, then?” 

 

“First because It's my favorite, second because it's my best shot on making you hug me.” The way he says it, grinning despite his cheekbones tinted golden, is cute, but you really want to smack his face right now for that cheap trick. 

 

“What a dirty method…”

 

“Heh, let me know if you dislike it, though, since so far you seemed to enjoy a lot.” He’s not stupid, is he? If he's fully aware of it, you might as well take advantage. When you get to the club, instead of letting go of him, you keep your body pressed against his on the motorcycle.

 

“Don't want to enter? We can spend the whole night here at the parking lot, but I could use a drink or two…”

 

“It’s not like we can stay like this inside, where everyone knows my fiance, so here is nice so far.” 

 

“People can always turn around the corner and see, so if you're concerned about that, unfortunately that's still not the place for us to enjoy each other's company in a way we’d like.” He sounds a bit disappointed, but it's exactly like that: people know who Stephen and you are and, despite everyone also knowing how common it is to have an affair, it could still lead to serious problems if you're caught hugging another guy like that, let alone a monster.

 

You reluctantly let go of him, and both of you sigh at the same time, unable to even hold hands upon entering or going upstairs. Well, at least you're sitting at the same table now. How is this less paparazzi material is beyond you, but sounds easier to explain than a hug. 

 

“How does this works again? You have a personal waitress?” He asks you, right after your waitress leaves your usual drink and gets his order.

 

“Something like that. She’s not exactly 'personal’, since she's not here just for me, but my table is always her priority, yes.” 

 

He scoffs, and you wonder if that's something new for him. “Not used to the billionaires world, G?”

 

“More like impressed. You people don't even need to get up to get your things.”

 

“Well, supposedly, we have more important stuff to do, so we need servants to take things for us everywhere.” You take a sip of your drink, contemplating the idea. None of you who can afford to spending so much time at a nightclub are really doing anything important in life, are you? 

 

“Makes sense for a few, I guess.” 

 

The waitress returns with his drink, leaving right after. She won't be back until the next hour, unless you call her, so that's your chance to slide next to him on that couch and hold hands behind the table. 

 

His smile gets wider when your hands touch. It may look a bit silly to other people, two adults to be acting like that, but you’ve been waiting for this chance the entire week. 

 

This is the cute romance you never had. The first grade crush that never went right because all the boys were afraid to go near you, since you always had the best clothes and best things, and your father made you wear the family monogram on your clothes to be sure no one would touch you. It’s the lovely boyfriend you used to see in these movies and expected to appear during all your high school years, but ended up avoiding after finding out the guys actually had a bet going on about who'd be able to get to second base with girls first. There was even a score, and you were the one who’d give more points.

 

_ 'High school boys are stupid.’ _ You though at the time.  _ ‘As soon as I leave this place, I’ll find a real man’.  _ The idea played nice in your mind, but you ended up being given to Stephen, forced to say goodbye to your first kisses, your virginity and your dreams of ending up with a guy who’d care about your feelings more than about your body. 

 

If you knew your ideal guy was hidden underground all that time, you’d have jumped there without thinking twice. 

 

“There are so many things about you that are mysterious...”

 

“Skeletons are supposed to be mysterious, princess. Straight from the land of the undead and etcetera.” He wiggles the fingers of his free hand in front of his face, making you laugh.

 

“I know you're not that kind of skeleton!”

 

“Are you sure? What if I am? What if I’m actually the skeleton of your grandfather, coming back to check how family business is going?” He jokes, and you two can't stop laughing while taking.

 

“My god, grandpa, you’re more sassy and flirty than I expected, considering that serious face on the main hall portrait.”

 

“Wait, is your family really  _ that _ stereotypical? There's a giant portrait of your grandfather hanging at the main hall?” 

 

“You look surprised. Arranged marriage, exaggerated chauvinism, family business… A you really expecting anything less from my father?” You laugh, but stops and turns to him, furrowing your brows slightly. “Wait, how did you know the company is a family business that grandpa left for us?”

 

His smile shifts to a shit eating grin. “I told you I did my homework too. It’s one of the easiest informations to get, since it's online for everyone to read.”

 

“Yes, but I still think you know more than you’re letting on.”

 

“Maybe? You’ll never know.” He takes his drink on his hands, without breaking eye contact. The ‘mysterious skeleton’ idea is pretty hot, but you don't enjoy  feeling left out that much. You know that, if you tell him that this bothers you, he’d drop it at the spot and answer most of your questions, but you have a way better idea

 

"Let's play truth or truth." You suggest, letting go of his hand and turning your whole body to him. This is gonna be fun. 

  
He only arches one bony brow, sounding confused. "Shouldn't it be Truth or dare?"

  
"Nope! I know that you'd chose 'dare' to avoid answering my questions and getting the chance to do stupid things and blame me.”

  
"But that's why you have two options in first place, princess. I guess you're really not used to have something you want denied, are you?” He chuckles, and fully turns to you too, leaning one elbow on the table. “Very well, I shall humour you. Hit me."

 

“Tell me your age.” You try. You want to know everything that's missing on that file inside your father’s office.

 

“That's not how the game works at all. You have to ask a question and I’ll answer with the truth, you can't just go like that, as badly as you’re dying to get my personal information.” 

 

“Very well. Then, I’m 21 and you're older than me. Is that right?”

 

“Yep. You just don't know how many years.”

 

“Over 60, if I keep following the idea that you're my grandpa.” 

 

“Heh, I wouldn't know how to use a cellphone properly, if I was. My turn now. You’re way smarter than that fiance of yours.”

 

“Of course I am, but don't let him know that.” Your smile drop a bit. “Does...That bother you? Me not being a dumb stereotypical rich blond?”

 

“Not at all. I fail to see the downside of being able to have a deep conversation with a girl. Why do all the men around you seem to not like it?”

 

“Beats me. But if I had to speculate, I’d say they try to keep us in a submissive position to hold the power into their hands, since a woman believing business is out of her element it's one less enemy to worry about.”

 

“So you girls are actually aware of their schemes.”

 

“Of course? It’s obvious. Even if they think they're so smart, the tactics are simple and clear, so overused that you can point it even being blind.”

 

He opens his mouth to ask something, but stops and seems to think and give up. You guess he was going to ask why not fight against it, if you know their tactics, but you’re glad he chose not to. Just because you know how the system fools you doesn't mean it makes the situation easier to solve. 

 

Time to change subjects before your night get ruined by unpleasant stuff.

 

“Say, how did you know where to find me?” You’ve been wanting to know that since he appeared at the mall, and now seems like the ideal time to try and get an answer.

 

“You posted a picture of your ice cream on instagram, and I know the brand.” He answers, simple. Again, it doesn't convince you.

 

“Bullshit. There are dozens of stores with this brand around the city, you had no way to know which one I was at.” you cross your arms, ignoring the look of surprise he gives when you retort. He better start being honest.

 

“...I already knew it was this one ‘cause you gave the address last time you posted a picture when you were there.” 

 

“Ah, so you don’t have time to follow me around because you’re busy checking my social medias, is that it?” So he puts up this know-it-all facade but he’s just using the internet like everyone else. 

 

“No, I…” He coughs, sounding a bit embarrassed to admit. “I just have the notifications activated for your posts. That way I can work and know what you’re posting at the same time.”

 

Oh.

 

“So you  _ are  _ stalking me!” You smile widely, satisfied to both finally get your answer and discover he’s way more invested on you that you first thought.

 

“I guess it can count as stalking, in a certain way. Though you always posted your stuff and you have dozens of fans, so I’m sure you’re used to it.” He tried to shrug it off as not a big deal, but you already have your advantage and don't want to let go of it.

 

“Is that your defense for being caught stalking a lady?” You giggle. 

 

“...Truth or truth.” He asks, and of course you're dying to see him struggling to get out of your grip.

 

“Yes?”

  
“You don’t mind me stalking your accounts.” He smirks. Nice one, G.

 

“Oooohhh, so you’re actively using the term ‘stalking’ now?” You can't stop smiling, this is enjoyable. He doesn't tell you to shut up or try to diminish you, choosing to play at the same level instead. “Of course I don’t mind, I just didn’t know you were sooo into me.” 

 

“As if you didn’t.”  He shifts his position to hold your waist and pull you closer. “Come on, princess, I’m 100% sure you know I can’t take you out of my mind.”

 

“What a coincidence…” You let him pull you, leaning in for a kiss that can't happen. When your lips are close enough, you speak in a low voice, never breaking eye contact “I can’t seem to be able to take you out of mine either.”

 

“Is that so?” 

 

“Uhum.”

 

Anyone watching would think you’re about to kiss, but of course you're not. You can't, as much as you want, and you both know that, but there's no way you’d step back on his invitation for a seduction game. You’re both grinning, a heavy but extremely pleasant sexual tension in the air, none of you daring to give up, until he speaks

 

“We’re scaring the waitress.” 

  
  


You shift your focus and look around, only to see your waitress holding your drinks, standing next to the stairs, considering if she should or not step in and risk disturbing you two. She seems conflicted.

 

You both burst into a laughing fit, and G motions for the waitress to come forth, which she gladly does so, letting the drinks on the table.

 

You lost this game, but this doesn't bother you at all. It was fun. Being with him is fun, you just wish you could be more open about your feelings, but you can't do it in public and also don't want to invite him to your house, for obvious reasons.

 

In the end, you agree on not engaging on this kind of heavy game anymore there, for the sake of your poor waitress. You already had fun, anyway, and by the end of the night you were able to fill your missing informations about him:

 

Full Name: G

_ “Why? What kind of name is that?” _

_ “Mine? I actually picked it myself. I swear I’ll explain you the meaning behind it someday.” _

  
  


Birthday: 19/02

_ “Just three days before we met!” _

_ “Best birthday present I ever received.” _

  
  


Age: 29

_ “You’re eight years older than me? You old hag.” _

_ “You shouldn't talk like that with your grandpa, little lady!” _

  
  


From: Underground

_ “Ok, I knew this one already…” _

_ “Yes, but did you know I'm from a place called Snowdin?” _

_ “Let me guess: it’s cold there.” _

  
  


Family: One young brother

_ “So you’re an older brother? You do give that vibe, yes!” _

_ “You think?” _

  
  


Lives: At a random address that you didn’t even bother learning. The important thing is that it's just a feel blocks away from yours.

_ “C-closer than I expected!” _

_ “Is it? I checked on you to some extent, but avoided going for your address. I was afraid it would be too much into the ‘creep’ field.” _

_ “Good choice.” _

  
  


Contact: You got all of them. Phone number, e-mails, social media links, etc. 

_ “Now you don't need to stalk me anymore, just ask and I'll always answer.” _

_ “I feel like I just leveled up in a date game.” _

 

You open your phone to send him a message when you're on your bed, at home, just to be sure it's working.

 

You - 02:00am

Hey, so, thanks for the fun today. I enjoyed the night.

 

No answer or visualization for a while, and you feel your blood getting cold. What if something is wrong? What if that's not the right number? What if he doesn't want to talk to you? You don't usually feel nervous and insecure about men, but G is different from the usual ones, right? He’s the kind of guy who can't be fooled by looks, who really considers a girl’s personality, and that---

 

G - 02:04am

I'm the one who have to thank you, princess.

 

G - 02:04am

I also enjoyed it a lot. It’s always delightful to be with you.

  
  


Oh, ok, he answered. Phew.

He just took 4 minutes to answer and you already panicked. Stupid. But you also can't stop blushing and smiling. 

 

Teenager in love indeed.

  
  



	13. Bitter

Your anxiety about talking with G got way better after you two started talking all the time online. Unfortunately, that made your dependence on him worse, for obvious reasons.

 

He works until 06:30pm everyday, sometimes later; it varies based on his department schedule. You even learned which hours are better to send him messages, and it's not unusual for him to be up at 4am, as you discovered one day while waking up from a nightmare and sending him a message right way, not even thinking about the time. He answered less than one minute after you sent it.

 

Last time you saw each other was that night at the club, where you got his contact information. The friday after he wasn't able to leave work, so you went with your friends. He was also busy the entire weekend, something about his brother getting sick. Now, today is friday again, and you spent the entire day looking forward to tonight. You haven't sent him any messages regarding plans to not sound desperate, but the truth is that you can't wait to see him again.

 

When the alarm clock tells you it's 06:30pm, you jump on your seat on your VIP sofa, opening his chat.

 

You - 06:31pm

Sooooo, want to go somewhere tonight?

 

G - 06:32pm

Sorry, princess, but I can’t this week again.

 

G - 06:32pm

One of my colleagues got really sick here and I need to finish his work to keep on with the schedule.

 

Again? Two weeks in a row? This sounds too much like Stephen's words, only changing the guy. You’re trying hard to not think it's the same situation, but what if it, in fact, is?

 

You - 06:33pm

Is that even true?

 

G - 06:35pm

Pardon me?

 

You - 06:37pm

If you don’t want to go out, you can just say so.

 

G - 06:37pm

That’s not it, I’m really overworked. You don’t believe me?

 

You - 06:39pm

It’s just that that’s the same excuse all men seem to use when they don’t want to see me, but also don’t want to say so.

 

You - 06:42pm

I don’t think you have a reason to lie, it’s just…

 

You - 06:42pm

Idk. Sorry.

 

He stops answering, and of course your mind’s immediate response is to get nervous. The tricky thing about the internet is that you can't read body language or voice tone by talking there, so it leaves it up to your imagination if the person is serious or messing with you.

 

As much as you want to trust him, your past experiences tell you that he’s probably lying. Are all men really the same? You’re already reconsidering jumping so fast into this relationship, when your phone pings again.

 

G - 06:50pm

You can come here, if you want.

 

What?

 

You - 06:51pm  
To your work?

 

G - 06:52pm  
I really have a lot of work to do, but I don’t mind if you want to stay here with me. That way, we can see each other and you won’t have that insecure side of yours telling you I’m lying.

 

You - 06:53pm

G, you don’t need to do that for me…

 

G - 06:53pm

It’s no big deal, I’m completely alone here. There are probably only a few security guards, janitors and such, but there’s no one else at the office.

 

G- 06:54pm

Ah, fair warning, though: it’ll probably be extremely boring.

 

Part of you thinks that he’s not obligated to prove anything and you're acting like a spoiled girl again, but the other part thinks he's trying too hard to prove he’s not lying; and that's suspicious. None of these can compare to the part that's jumping in excitement to be able to see him tonight, and of course that's the winner.

 

You - 06:56pm

No, I don’t mind! I’m going!

 

G - 06:58pm

Let me know when you’re here, I’ll be waiting for you.

 

G sends you the address, and you never called your chauffeur so fast in your entire life. It’s also the first time you're having so much difficulty picking a set of clothes. You know the dress code for big parties, family parties, nightclubs and shopping, but what are you supposed to wear when a guy invites you to his workplace? You know it’s a lab, but there's his office, and these two alone already require what you consider two totally different kind of clothes.

 

‘ _See? That’s your problem: you always worry too much about small things that doesn’t matter at all.’_

 

Right, you almost forgot you’re going to meet G and not one of your friends. He probably doesn't care what you wear, as long as you're there.

 

You just pick a random dress you’d use to go to the mall and a trench coat, and that's it. You look fabulous enough for him to want to take these clothes off you.

 

...Does that mean you should wear that special lingerie today? But you’re going to his work, not his house, and he doesn't seem like the kind of professional guy who would throw all his things off the table to sit you there, so you chose to not expect that and forget about specific panties today.

 

The fine art of applying makeup while the chauffeur drives is something you’ve been mastering for years, and proves itself very useful at times like this. You arrive there after 20 minutes, flawless makeup and clothes, making the security guards actually stutter when asking for your documents. You give them your ID and wait for one to register your info while the other calls G to inform him you’re there. Less than 5 minutes and he’s at the door to pick you up.

 

“G!” You can't suppress your happiness on seeing him, jumping into his arms and giving him a hug.

 

“Hey princess!” He hugs you back. “You got here faster than I was expecting.”

 

“That’s because my chauffeur is a really good driver, so he knew a faster way, it seems.”

 

“That’s nice, means we have more time together.” He lets go of you, taking your hand right after and smiling to you. “Come, let's go to my office.”

 

You blush and let him drag you along, feeling happy to finally be able to hold hands with him without having to hide it under a table.

 

The place is all high tech, exactly what you'd expect from one of the Galerprises buildings. You rarely visit your father's company, but you already know they lack on that area. Your father prefers to focus the money on production, and as much as you know they do a nice work, investing on the workplace is also- wait, is that a holographic board?

 

“Oh my god!” You let go of G’s hand and rush to one room’s window, looking inside. Looks like a presentation room, and there's a huge holographic board at the center of the table. “G! It’s a hologram!” You point at it, excited.

 

“Yes, it is.” He joins you, looking where you're pointing. “You never saw one of these?”

 

“Not everyday!” This is really cool, you weren't expecting to find something like this here. You honestly thought there was going to be only boring formulas everywhere and hardcore math. “I want to play with it!”

 

G chuckles at your behavior, and suddenly you're fully aware that you're acting like a child, getting embarrassed.

 

“...I mean, it’s something nice and I haven't seen such high tech tools since I went to watch a show in-”

 

“No no, it’s ok, princess, don't worry. I'm not laughing at you, I swear, I’m just happy to see you so open about it. I noticed you work hard to keep a perfect lady demeanor when we’re outside, so I'm glad you feel like you can drop that act when you're with me.” He sounds really pleased. You really missed him.

 

“You once asked me who was the real me, so I thought it’d be ok to let you in…” You explain, looking at the ground, totally flushed but smiling.

 

“Thank you for trusting me.” He’s giving you such a satisfied look that you can't seem to look him in the eyes, else your heart might explode. You miss the self conceited you that would be able to act arrogant in that same situation and answer him properly, but you doubt she would say something nice. “Now, I need to finish my work in my office, and then we can actually come back here and I’ll let you take a closer look, if you want.”

 

You nod, still embarrassed that he's having to treat you like a misbehaving child, but he seems to be in a good mood with you there.

 

G’s office is rather spacious, and he seems to keep it as organized as possible, but it’s full of piles of papers and documents, complete with a whiteboard full of notes and numbers. You weren’t expecting less from a scientist.

 

He pulls a chair for you next to his. You can’t really understand what he’s working on, and instead of fully focusing on it, he observes while you try to make something out of his numbers.

 

You notice he’s grinning, and talk without looking at him

 

“What? Never saw a lady failing hard at math?”

 

This makes him pull you closer and kiss your cheek. Without moving his face, he whispers in your ear, “I need to work, princess, but as soon as I’m finished I’ll give you the attention you deserve.”

 

You’re all red again, and he takes this opportunity to get the papers from your hand, going back to his work, still grinning with his cheekbones slightly golden.

 

There’s nothing you can do about that, and you also really _really_ want him to finish it as quickly as possible, so you basically stay there, playing on your phone. It’s time to check all these fan mails you haven't even touched since before your birthday, and all the posts people tagged you, and everything else. You even laugh sometimes, and from time to time, G stops his work to check what you’re doing.

 

When neither of you need to type or write anything, you hold hands. If you're using both hands and he isn't, he holds you by the waist, pulling you close. If it's the opposite, you hug him instead, resting your head on his shoulder.

 

And just like that, it’s 11pm before you even notice. You ate almost nothing before leaving home, so your stomach is empty.

 

“Baby, I need to eat something.”

 

“Ah, right. It’s been hours, you must be really hungry. Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok, I just need to eat anything is all.”  Your stomach grumble, loudly enough for him to hear.

 

“Damn, I’m really sorry, I forgot you humans need to eat to survive.”

 

“...How the hell does someone forget that, G?”

 

“I was focused on my work and you weren't eating the chair, so…”

 

You give him a look, and it really seems like he forgot that simple thing. It kind of makes sense, since he's a skeleton so he doesn't need to, but still...How?

 

“There's a break room near the end of the corridor, let's see if we can find something for you to eat. They usually have coffee and other things there.”

 

Indeed, there are cookies and a coffee machine, as well as milk inside the fridge, chocolate powder, tea, water and even an oven.

 

You’re sure you’ll end up getting fat as hell if you keep going down that path, but you get the cookies and a hot cocoa, while G makes black coffee for him.

 

You finish eating the cookies and start drinking your hot cocoa. Your stomach, that months before would complain, now is thanking you for finally fueling it.

 

“So, do you still have a lot of stuff to do?” You ask him, tasting your cocoa. It’s delicious.

 

“More or less. I’m mostly finished with the paperwork, but I still have to check a few reports, and then I’m done.”

 

“Oh, ok. I really don’t know how you’re able to keep up with that much work…”

 

None of you say anything for a while, just drinking. You look at the clock, it’s 11:20. You really spent 5 hours just enjoying each other’s presence, without kisses and sex? You didn’t even know it was possible to want to be next to someone so much, even doing nothing. While you’re lost in your thoughts, G sighs, seeming tired.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says, looking at his mug instead of you.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I told you to come to this place and I can’t even give you proper attention. I just really wanted to see you, but you ended up bored and hungry...” He sounds really regretful.

 

“No no, what are you saying? It’s not boring at all!”

 

“Princess, come on…”

 

“...ok, so it may be a bit boring, but it’s no big deal, and I wasn’t doing anything fun at home anyway. I’d rather be here with you. Even if you can’t focus on me, it’s nice to hold hands and just sit next to each other too. Besides…” You smile, walking close to him, face as close as possible, lips almost touching like last time. This is becoming a habit of you two. “We don’t need to worry about people seeing us here.”

 

You finally lean in to kiss him for real. After so long wondering how it would taste to kiss bones, it happens. You just let your lips touch his...What is this, anyway? He doesn't have lips, but these aren't hard bones either. If you had to describe, you’d say it's a soft, warm porcelain. It’s enjoyable, but you can't keep going. The taste of black coffee is unpleasant. You separate your mouths, making a weird face.

 

“B-bitter! How can you stand black coffee???”

 

Right after saying, you get worried that he may might get offended, but he only chuckles.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix this.” He takes your mug of hot cocoa and drinks, grinning while licking his boney lips right after. “There. Now, come here.” You can't help but smile when he pulls you to another kiss, this time a really deep one.

 

You enjoy every inch of his mouth, a delicious taste of cocoa and bitterness, mixed with something you think is his natural taste. It’s warm and inviting. You end up holding his shoulders while he presses you against the counter, never breaking the kiss. Since the first time you saw this tongue, you kind of wanted to feel it fighting against yours. He makes you feel so good, you could stay there all night along…

 

... Except he has to work. Reluctant, you separate your mouths, immediately feeling an emptiness that you're sure he felt too.

 

“You… have to finish your...work…” Your breath is ragged and you're having difficulty speaking. You need to remember that, since he doesn't need to breath or eat, he won't stop what he's doing to think about these things. You'll have to pay attention to these details. He seems to take notice of that that too.

 

“Sorry. I mean, not for the kiss, that was incredible, but for almost suffocating you. I keep forgetting your body has basic human needs…”

 

You roll your eyes, laughing.

 

“Again: how? But also, don't worry about that, it’s kind of a nice way to die.” You’re joking, of course, but it kind of is. You’d gladly accept that fate.

 

After finishing your small but enjoyable break, you both return to his office. You keep messing on your phone for a few minutes, but your body is tired of doing nothing, and now that your stomach is full, it decided you're sleepy.

 

You don't want to be rude, but you can't suppress a yawn.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Yeah… Sleep is one of those things we need to keep the body alive and functional...” Did that sound rude? It wasn't your intention, but seems like your brain is already failing on formulating what you want to say in a nice way.

 

“That’s a need we have in common, actually.”

 

“Really? You don't need to eat or breath but sleep is ok?”

 

“Even magic bodies need to rest, princess.” He chuckles, and you yawn again. “Ok, that's it. Let's go home, I can finish these last papers on monday.”

 

“What? You don't need to, I can wait. It’s ok, I swear!” You try, but he keeps turning the computers off and putting all papers together.

 

“I'm tired too, princess, just overworking myself again. Having you here reminds me I need to tone it down, at least a bit.” He doesn't seem mad or anything, and you're really getting sleepy, so you just let him do whatever he needs there. When he finishes, he turns to you and offers his hand. “Let's go home.”

 

You're suddenly fully awake now. Which home is he mentioning? Is he going to leave you at yours or…?

 

“Hum, where are we going now, again?” You ask, when you're both already outside.

 

“Ah, well, I thought we could go to my house…” he stops and thinks. “Am I wrongly assuming it's something you'd like?”

 

“No no, I don't mind going there, just asking.” You answer, simply, but your mind screams. And to think you didn't even bother on wearing your best panties!

 

He indeed has a car, and of course it's one of the Galerprises models, even if it's not the newest. Still, it's really cool and pretty. The ride is so smooth, it doesn’t really feel like you're inside a car. You’re barely able to talk to him, being more worried about what to do when getting to his house. This is nothing new for you, but it’ll be new with him, and he’s a skeleton, so how the hell does it work?

 

You decide that, whatever happens, you're going to enjoy anyway, finally being able to relax and enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo are you ready to bone the skeleton?
> 
> On a sidenote, i actually need to talk about something, but just because this is very interesting: when people start reading the fic, they of course hate the Reader, and then i recieve a lot of comments talking bad about her. That's normal and doesn't annoy me at all, but my question is: how are you now, people who used to hate her? Are you liking her now? Are you all ok with her development? Now are you all a bit more proud of her? Please let me know about your feelings, cause I admit I'm curious to know if there's still someone wanting to spit on her face XD


	14. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which he meets your family

You feel something heavy holding you by the waist, but you're too comfortable to care. Your eyes are still closed, and your mind is still slowly waking up, so you just ignore it. The feeling of being pulled, however, makes you slowly open your eyes and look around, noticing that that's not your home. Of course you don't have to think too much to conclude you're at G’s house, given that he's the one holding you. He seems to be as awake as you are, eyes closed, refusing to wake up for good, but aware of his surroundings. 

 

You help him with the complicated duty of pulling you by moving by yourself. When he feels your body touching his bones, he automatically hugs you, nestling his head in your neck, breathing slowly. You already know he doesn't need to breath to survive, so he’s probably just taking in your scent. 

 

“Baby…” 

 

He doesn’t even try to move, just groans to let you know he's listening. Right now he looks somewhat vulnerable and fragile, so you can't help but hug him too, one hand on his back and another caressing the back of his neck suavely.

 

“Good morning.” You whisper, smiling, and your smile and happiness are evident in your voice, so much that it surprise yourself. When was the last time you felt so complete?

 

Instead of answering with words, he purrs and let his boney lips touch your neck, giving a small kiss. It’s such a cute gesture that makes your heart flutter. You never want to let go of your lovely skeleton.

 

However, the universe doesn't work like you want, so you hear your phone pinging. You search for your purse, only to discover it’s on the floor, next to the door, and not exactly close to the bed. You sigh heavy and try to get up, but he tightens his grip and you can't move.

 

“Baby, I need to get up.”

 

“No, don't leave me.”

 

You snicker. Cute. 

 

You pat his head a bit. “I won't leave you, G, I’ll just get my phone and come back.”

 

He reluctantly lets go of you, groaning, and you sit to get up.

 

...Only to be pulled down again, this time he quickly gets on top of you, grinning.

 

“Changed my mind, you're not going to get up at all. I'm the monster here, I set the rules.” He says jokingly. 

 

“My my, Mr. Rough-Monster, what am I supposed to do, then?” You smile widely, both hands holding his face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones.

 

“Guess.” He kisses you, both chuckling. 

 

The feeling of his hand caressing one of your thighs make your core burn. Yes, you also want him really badly, and he surely knows that. Last night you both were so tired, you barely had time to do anything but sleep, but today the situation is different: you're both awake and alone at his house, on his bed, and obviously up to some action. 

 

As soon as you move your leg, your phone rings, and it's the ringtone you set for your mother. You break the kiss, pushing him gently. 

 

“It's my mom, I need to answer.”

 

He Immediately let you get up, and you rush to get your phone and answer.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hello, _____! I apologize for calling, but I sent a few messages and you haven't answered.”

 

“No, don't worry about that. Call me whenever you want, you're my mom.” 

 

You don't even notice G is standing next to you until he squeezes your hips lightly, to get your attention, and motions to the living room, where you follow him to.

 

“Can I visit you today?” Your mother asks, voice kind of uncertain.

 

“Of course you can visit me! Let's spend the afternoon together today!” You sit at the table while G opens the fridge, checking if he has anything nice to serve you for breakfast. 

 

“Really? Oh, I’m glad I’ll be able to see you! I'm going right now.”

 

“R-right now?” You give an afflicted look to G. He leans an elbow on the kitchen counter, paying attention to you. 

 

“Is there a problem? Do you prefer me to not come?”

 

“No! No problem at all! It's just that I just woke up, so I need a few minutes to fix myself, Ahn… 30 minutes. Please wait 30 minutes before leaving.” That should give you enough time to get home before she arrives.

 

“Oh, don't be silly, _____. I know you have a maid. But don't worry, I'll wait around 10 minutes so you have time to put on your makeup, if that's what's concerning you.”

 

You can't talk her out of it, so in the end it’s settled that you only have 10 minutes to get home. She hangs up and you reach up inside of your purse for your mirror. Your makeup is mostly still there, but you’ll need to fix a few parts. Oh well, you can do it inside the car.

 

“You’re already going?” G asks, watching while you comb your hair.

 

“Yeah, sorry. My mom decided to visit me so I need to rush.” You get up quickly, giving him a kiss. “Give me the address, baby, I’ll call my chauffeur to pick me up.”

 

“Nah, it’s Saturday, let the man rest.” He takes the car keys that are on the counter and a pair of sunglasses. “I’ll drive you home.”

 

“Are you sure? You worked a lot yesterday, it's better if you spend the day in bed...”

 

“And what’s the point of being all alone in that huge bed? I’d rather spend 10 more minutes with you in a car.” He smiles to you, putting the sunglasses on. “Let's go.”

 

It’s just a 15 minute ride to your home, he really lives close. You take your time to observe him. He’s wearing a navy blue dress shirt that looks really pretty in contrast with the ivory of his bones. It wouldn’t match the golden of his eyes so well, and you suspect that’s one of the reasons he chose to use sunglasses, the other one being to show off, since he doesn’t really need to worry about the sun affecting his magic eyes. Overall, he looks breathtaking. 

 

You love your mom very much, but she could’ve picked another day to visit, maybe one when you’d be actually home instead of almost banging the handsome skeleton scientist. Well, surely you’ll find time for that later. Your mom, however, couldn’t wait, it seems, since you get there to find her in front of the building’s main entrance.

 

“Mom!” You call, getting out of G’s car and rushing to her.

 

“____!” She hugs you and turns to look at G  “And who’s that gentleman with you?”

 

“Ah, mom, that's G. He’s a friend I was helping with work.” 

 

“Pleased to meet you, madam.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, G.” You were kind of expecting your mom to grimace after seeing you with a monster, but instead she has a weird smile on her face, and looks slightly red. Yes, he does look very hot, but to think he would be able to charm even your mother…

 

“Wait, you were busy? Oh, ______, you didn't need to rush because of me. If you told me you weren't home, I wouldn't have come.”

 

“No, mom, we only see each other just a few times a month, I would never tell you to not come.”

 

“And to think your friend had to go out of his way to drive you here because of me…” She turns to G, still smiling nicely, and touches his arm. “Say, don’t you want to come in and have tea with this old lady?”

 

Uh-oh. Flirty girl alert.

 

Of course you don’t see your mom as an adversary, but the situation seems complicated. You better let him leave before your mom gets to make him go inside your house.

 

“Mom, I don't think he has time for that…”

 

“Actually, I do.” You turn to G, and he’s smiling. Is he trying to test you? “If you don't mind, ______, of course.”

 

He knows you can’t just say ‘no’ right to his face, especially with your mother there, that’s why he’s doing it. And of course, she comes to back him up.

 

“_______, darling, is there anything you’re trying to hide in your apartment that we can't see?” she makes an exaggerated surprise expression. “Maybe an affair?”

 

_ 'MOM, YOU'RE THE ONE BRINGING MY AFFAIR INSIDE!!!!’   _ you’re screaming, inside your head, but of course you can’t say that out loud.

 

“W-what are you saying, mom? Are you trying to compromise me in front of people out here? Hehe...heh…”

 

“I’m just joking, ______, calm down.” She giggles, putting a hand in front of her mouth and turning to G, who also laughs.

 

“Yeah, _______, why are you nervous? Haha”

 

_ 'Damn, G…’   _ seems like you won’t get out of this one.

 

You sigh. “Let’s just go inside…”

 

“Ladies first.” G says, letting the two of you enter before him. 

 

You thank him and pass, to which your mom grabs your wrist and pulls you close.

 

“What a hot grim reaper guy you found!” she whispers to you. Of course G hears and can’t help but laugh a bit. Your mom doesn’t seem to care that he heard, but you’re all red.

 

“Mom! Please!”

 

“What? I'm not lying, am I? Aaahh, if you had skeletons like this one around when I was younger…”

 

“M o m”

 

“Your father wouldn't stand a chance.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

The three of you enter the elevator, and G can't stop laughing. You’re hiding your face behind your hands in embarrassment and your mom is looking at G, delighted.

 

The time is mostly spend the time drinking tea (black coffee for G). Your mom ask him where he works and how you two met, and it all goes smoothly. Overall, you’re satisfied they seem to get along well. Mom is clearly pleased to meet G, and he’s enjoying talking to her too. 

 

“She was such a brilliant girl! Everyone complimented her critical thinking, and logical problems could never stand a chance. I remember thinking she had everything to enter a nice university and succeed her father at the company.” Somehow, you ended up as the main subject. Your mom loves to talk about you, so that’s expected, but it’s rare for her to find someone willing to hear her out.

 

“Mind if I ask what happened to change it?”

 

You take a sip of your tea, looking outside the window. It’s not that you’re sad or annoyed, just...thinking. G glances at you, before turning his focus back to your mom.

 

“Well, my husband was never fond of the idea of having a woman at the head of the company, so he was kind of… I don't know which word I should use to it to sound less sneaky…”

 

“Scheming, that's what he was doing.” You can’t control the hate in your voice. “He was searching for a man he could marry me to, and it had to be someone he considered intelligent and smart enough, not poor, but also not rich because he didn't want to risk having to share the company with another family. He got a middle class, top graded guy who does everything he orders, and gave me to him as a present.”

 

“Now, ______, that's not a nice thing to say about your father. You know he loves you.” Your mother doesn’t like when you talk about your father like this, especially to strangers.

 

“Does he?” You sound a bit more rude than you intended to, finalizing with a scoff.

 

“_______!”

 

“...Sorry, mom.”

 

There’s an awkward silence now. It’s only the sound of porcelain clattering when the maid comes to serve more tea and coffee, until G speaks.

 

“...I also think ______ is very smart. She's way more than make up and pretty dresses, and I wish she could realize that herself.” G says to your mom, but looking into your eyes. You blush a bit, and smiles at him. Your mother is looking at the tea in her cup, lost in thoughts again.

 

“But oh well, what about you, G?  Can I ask about your family?” She asks, taking a sip of her tea.

 

“Mine? It’s been just me and my younger brother since we were kids. We get along pretty well, and he’s really cool.”

 

“Ah, right!” You just remember something “Last time you told me about him and I forgot to say that, but I really want to meet him!”

 

“Y...You do?” He sounds surprised

 

“Of course! Why? Can’t I?”

 

“No no, it’s just I didn't consider you’d have interest in my family at all.”

 

“Why??? Aren't we-” You pause, glancing at your mom. Better pay attention to what you’re saying there “...Friends? Of course I want to know your family and other friends!”

 

“I guess it makes sense… I’ll be sure to introduce you two as soon as possible.” Now his face is golden. He thought you wouldn’t want to know more about him?

 

“Ok, good!” You smile to him, both of you looking at each other. You almost forget your mom is there, until she gets up, looking at her clock.

 

“Oh my god, it's so late already. I have to go!”

 

“Already, mom?”

 

“They say time flies when you're having fun.” G chuckles. Indeed, it’s almost night.

 

“Certainly! Today was really pleasant and I had a really enjoyable time. I hope I can spend another nice afternoon like this someday again with you, G, and maybe with your brother included next time.”

 

“I hope so, ma’am. I had fun too.” G turns to you, holding your hand since your mom turned to the other side to call her chauffeur. “I’m also going, I have to organize my stuff at home.”

 

You look again at your mom, just to be sure she’s really not looking and give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Send me a message when you're home, ok?” He nods, smiling.

 

Your mom walks back to you, stretching her arms for a hug, which you gladly give her. 

“My chauffeur will be down there in a minute. ”

 

“I’ll accompany you, ma’am.” G offers, and your mom face goes all pink again.

 

“Oh my, thank you! There are just a few things that can give bliss to an old lady like me, and to be accompanied by gentlemen is one of them.” she turns to you and winks. You can’t help but smile and roll your eyes, while G is laughing again. 

 

After they’re gone, you take your time to remove all your make up. You need a relaxing bath, but actually don’t want to go spend half an hour away from your phone without being sure G and your mother got home safe and sound. She messages you from inside the car, thanking you for the afternoon. You’re the one who has to thank her, though. She doesn’t know it, but it means a lot to see she appreciates the guy you like. And, speaking about him...

  
  


G - 08:05pm

Your mother is really nice.

 

You - 08:06pm

She is! Are you home already?

 

G - 08:06pm

Yeah, just entered. 

 

G - 08:06pm

Know that the bed feels really empty without you here.

 

You - 08:07pm

Stop trying to seduce me into your bed, hot grim reaper.

 

G - 08:10pm

I don't know about you, but if there were skeletons like me around when you mother was young…

 

You - 08:11pm

Oh my god! Please, don't.

 

G - 08:11pm

Haha 

 

G - 08:11pm

I liked meeting her, even if it wasn't something planned.

 

You - 08:13pm

Yeah, well, maybe if I spend some time at your door I can meet your brother too.

 

G - 08:13pm

Maybe, but you’d probably be more comfortable inside, more specifically in the bed with me.

 

You - 08:20pm

Now, seriously? You’re starting to sound like Stephen. 

 

G - 08:22pm

We have different intentions. I just want to cuddle.

 

You - 08:22pm

Sure sure

 

G -  08:22pm

I'm sorry if I'm a skeleton and enjoy hugging the human I like.

 

You - 08:22pm

What a weird thing to say…

 

You - 08:23pm

Sounds cute coming from you, though.

 

G - 08:23pm

I hope it does. 'Weird' is not exactly a word I want you to associate with me anymore.

 

You - 08:23pm

Don't worry, you’re adorable. 

 

You - 08:28pm

Since you're safe and sound at home, I’ll take my beauty bubble bath and relax.

 

G - 08:30pm

Do that. I still have to check stuff from work. 

 

You - 08:30pm

I thought you'd finished all yesterday?

 

G- 08:31pm

Work never stops, princess. Go have your chill time, we can talk later.

 

You - 08:31pm

Ok ok… 

 

You - 08:31pm

And don't forget the stuff about your brother.

 

G -  08:32pm

I won't, don't worry. 

 

You -  08:32pm

You better. 

 

You - 08:33pm

Bye, my hot grim reaper.

 

G - 08:33pm

Bye, my princess.

  
  
You smile like an idiot during all your bath, and after that while eating dinner too. Clarice notices, and you see her smiling too. You go to your bed with the feeling that things can only get better, from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO glad you were ready to bone the skeleton, because that certainly didn't happen. Sorry. Next chapter only :v


	15. Fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you meet his family

The urge to bite your nails only gets stronger and stronger. You used to do that all the time during your childhood, when your anxiety got the best of you. Nowadays you’re way better, and avoid doing it to not ruin your pretty nails, but it’s a bit hard to not get nervous today. You’re finally going to meet G’s younger brother, and you can’t shrug off the feeling that he won’t like you.

 

“Nonsense, Papyrus likes everyone” G assures you when you’re both in his car, heading there. “He even tried to befriend a really, really…” He gives a quick pause to think, before continuing. “...Really evil kid once.”

 

“And how was it?”

 

“Ended badly, but let's not talk about it, and please don't mention it to him either.”

 

“Oh, ok.” What does that even mean? What can evil kids do to make someone remember of them with such a heavy expression? But again, you’ve had your share of evil kids from horror movies that would make you do the exact same face.

 

“My point is: there's no way he wouldn't like someone like you.” He smiles, and for a moment you can really believe his words, but you’re always afraid that people won’t see you like he does.

 

“Mean, bitchy and cruel?” You say, jokingly, but not entirely lying. He was the first one to be able to find someone nice inside your heart, but he can also be the only one. You never know.

 

He rolls his eyes.

“No. Sweet, caring and smart. You’ll be ok, princess, trust me.”

 

The area where his brother lives is close to the one where he took you to Grillby’s that other time. Looks way less poor now that it’s not entirely night and there’s still a bit of daylight to help your eyes. G tells you he wanted his brother to move in with him in his current apartment, but he didn’t want to leave the place due to it being close to all his friends’ houses, so he mostly goes there frequently to see how everyone is going and visits his brother.

 

He brings you to a two story house, not really fancy but clearly a bit less dull than the houses around. He opens the door with his key, calling his brother, and as much as you want to look around, you can only focus on what you're going to say.

 

Someone walks in from the kitchen. His brother is a tall skeleton with a deep, wide grin and large white teeth. He has narrow but tall eye sockets empty of any eyeballs but they are still strangely lifelike, and one perpetually arched boney brow. His body is very slender with broad shoulders and large hands, his arms and legs are slim and long.

 

“Paps, this is, ______, the girl I told you about. ______, that’s my brother, Papyrus.” G introduces the two of you, and you put on your best smile, but before you can say anything, Papyrus lets out a squeal and turns away quickly, dashing back to the kitchen.

 

You’re confused and nervous. Does your way of talking and looks already make you look like a rich bitch? But you didn’t even say anything, you barely looked at him.

 

“I - I swear I did nothing, G!”

 

G holds your hand to calm you down. You look at him, not really sure about what to do.

 

“I know, I know. It's ok, princess, relax. I also don't know why he's like this, but-”

 

He can’t even finish his sentence before Papyrus comes back with his cellphone in hands, turning it to you. You’re really confused, but when you look at the screen with attention...

 

“You...Is this a fan page? You’re one of my fans…?”

 

“_____, IT’S AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU AT OUR HOUSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM INDEED YOUR FAN! IT'S TRUE THAT ALMOST NO ONE JOINED THE FAN PAGE I MADE… BUT I STILL KEEP WORKING HARD ON IT!” His eyes are shining and he seems really excited. His voice is a bit louder than you expected, but he looks like a nice guy.

 

“Oh my god…” You don’t even know what to say, just feel. All the anxiety is instantly replaced by a feeling of happiness, and you can’t help blushing and smiling at the same time. G is also speechless.

 

“BROTHER, I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHO THAT LADY YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS WITH IS. SHE'S ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT AND FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD!”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say 'wooooorld’, but I'm pretty important, yes.” You have a mix of a smug and a happy grin on your face. He’s your fan, and you really want to look confident, but right now you can only feel happiness and relief to know that, no, G’s family doesn’t hate you.

 

“YOU’RE AN INSPIRATION, ______! I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU!”

 

You must have had a really dumb look on your face, because G has to squeeze your hand to remind you to answer. You quickly compose yourself. Don’t disappoint your fan, act like the self-assured girl you are.

 

“To be honest, I’ve been wanting to meet you since a while ago.” You giggle, putting a hand in front of your mouth like your mom does.

 

“REALLY? WOWIE! DID YOU HEAR THAT, BROTHER? ______ WANTED TO MEET ME!” Papyrus turns to G, and you can almost see the sparkles in his eyes. Almost.

 

G only chuckles, finding the whole situation amusing.

 

“I know, that's why I brought her here today, Paps.”

 

“IF I KNEW THE FRIEND YOU WERE BRINGING WAS ______, I WOULD'VE MADE MY SPECIAL GLITTERY SPAGHETTI!”

 

Glittery spaghetti? That’s something you’ve never heard of.

 

“Ah, what’s that? I don't think I ever tasted any spaghetti with that-” You start asking, but G starts to motion for you to stop talking. Weird. “...name?”

 

Papyrus squeals, obviously not seeing his brother’s gestures.

 

“IS THAT SO? I DON'T USUALLY WORK ON THE DISHES AFTER I PREPARED IT, BUT TODAY I SHALL OPEN AN EXCEPTION SINCE IT’S FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL!”

 

He opens a drawer and gets a container out of it. You wonder what’s inside, so you pay attention when he opens the lid, and it’s full of...glitter.

 

_‘Oh, he meant ‘glittery’ like mixed with real glitter! Haha, that’s funny. Wait, he said he’ll put it in my food?’_

 

You open your mouth to say something, but G is already taking it away from his hands.

 

“Paps, you know humans can’t eat that. Do you want _____ to get sick?” He sighs, closing the lid again and putting the container back where it was.

 

“NO, OF COURSE NOT! SORRY, ______!” He apologizes, looking down. As afraid as you are of his notion of edible food, you offer him a smile. He was just trying to be nice.

 

“It’s ok, Papyrus, I know you had good intentions.”

 

Nothing else weird happen, aside from the first 10 minutes. The food is actually pretty good, and totally edible, thank god. Paps tells you about his friends and how they all left the underground together thanks to a kid named Frisk. You can recall something about a kid all over the news when the monsters first appeared, yes.

 

Paps tells you life there is good, and how much he enjoys seeing the sun and stars everyday. Apparently, they even had a place with fakes stars in the underground, but of course it’s impossible to compare. He tells you it’s a bit complicated to get to places sometimes, since not all the humans accept them everywhere, but that Frisk and their former king and queen are working hard to make humans accept them there. It’s complicated, since there’s too much bureaucracy up there, but they have faith they’ll be able to achieve peace together and everything will be alright.

 

The conversation eventually turns back to you and how Papyrus has always been your fan. Your pictures and posts seem to be somewhat a dream of a life he wanted to have, and he can feel a bit more close to it by following you. He said he always wanted to talk to you, but the only time he tried to send a message, other fans told him off, saying a monster shouldn’t even dream of being near you, that maybe he should start a fanpage and stay there, and that’s what he did.

 

“I ADMIT THAT, AT THAT TIME, I THOUGHT ‘COULD IT BE THAT _____ DOESN’T LIKE MONSTERS?' WHY WOULD IT BE AN IMPOSSIBLE DREAM TO TALK TO YOU? BUT NOW I KNOW THEY WERE WRONG, SINCE YOU’RE HERE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER AND SEEM TO BE ENJOYING IT!” He pauses, thinking, and look at you, sounding unsure. “Y-YOU’RE ENJOYING IT, RIGHT?”

 

“Of course I am! You’re super fun and a really nice guy!” You smile to him, and he seems to get totally happy again.

 

When he’s not looking, you and G exchange glances. You both know your fans probably did that because you were a racist, and there’s no way that old you would accept a monster as a fan.

 

You’re feeling terrible. Not because Papyrus is G’s brother, but because he’s indeed a nice guy, and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. This actually keeps bothering you even after dinner, when you’re all just talking. You decide it’s time to fix this.

 

“You know what? Come here next to me.”

 

You get your phone, quickly applies a new layer of lipstick and positions yourself at his side.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?”

 

“First, we’re going to take a selfie. Strike a pose, come on. No, not like that… here, follow my lead.”

 

Since he doesn’t seem to understand the concept of how to pose for a selfie, you show him what to do it in a way that he would look better, positions your phone camera in a strategic angle and take a nice selfie. He squeals again when you show him the photo.

 

“WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A PHOTO WITH _____!”

 

“Yeah, neither will they.”

 

You publish the picture on your official Instagram with the phrase 'Dinner with my great friend Papyrus. So fun! He made me a fanpage, isn't that sweet? Just click the link in the comments!’, and leave the link in the first comment. You hear both G’s and Papyrus’ phones pinging, warning that you’ve posted something. Seems like Paps also has your notes activated. You didn't know G still did, though.

 

They both check it at the same time, and Papyrus’ eyes shine like stars.

 

“OH MY GOD, _____! YOU CONSIDER ME YOUR FRIEND???”

 

You barely know him, but he's G’s little brother and a really sweet guy. You bet he's a better friend than your current ones, anyway.

 

“Sure, why not.” You answer, feeling happy. Having him so delighted because of a friendship with you is heartwarming. Looks like the guys in this family just keep bringing you joyful moments.

 

He gets so agitated, and his phone is pinging nonstop, probably for the dozens of notifications of people following him. While Papyrus is focused on his phone, G holds your waist from behind, whispering in your ear

 

“That was really nice of you. Thank you.”  He kisses your neck gently, and you feel your cheeks heating.

 

“I’m the one who should thank you for bringing me here. Your brother is sweet and I’m having a nice time.”

 

“Is that so? Want to have a way nicer time, though?”

 

“Yes? What do you have in mind?” He smirks, a dirty look on his face, but you have no idea what he’s planning, especially with his young brother right there.

 

“Watch it.” G let go of you and calls Papyrus. “Paps, didn't you have something to do at Undyne’s house today?”

 

Papyrus seems to think for a moment, before making a surprised expression

 

“YOU'RE RIGHT, BROTHER! I SCHEDULED A SLEEP OVER! I CAN TALK TO THEM AND THEY CAN COME HERE INSTEAD, SO I WON'T LEAVE OUR GUEST ALONE WITH YOU!”

 

“No!” G shouts, startling you and Papyrus, but coughs, composing himself right after. “I mean, no no, Paps, please don't worry about that. I’ll entertain ______ the whole night, you don't even need to call to check on us, OK?”

 

You’re taken aback by his not-so-smooth plan to get you alone. Fortunately, Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice what he’s planning.

 

“I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO STAY THE WHOLE NIGHT, ESPECIALLY WHEN WE JUST BECAME FRIENDS, ____, BUT MY OTHER FRIENDS NEED ME!” He says, opening the door to leave. Isn’t he going to take anything with him?

 

“No hard feelings, Papyrus...Paps? Go and give some attention to your other friends too.” You wave to him. As much as you want to chat more, you’re totally interested in G’s idea now.

 

“PLEASE COME TO VISIT WHENEVER YOU WANT, ____! IT’LL ALWAYS BE A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU OVER!” He waves back to you, while closing the door “GOODBYE!”

 

The two of you stay there, in the middle of the living room, looking at the door. You can’t help but scoff, turning at him.

 

“You didn't need to kick your brother out like this, you meanie.”

 

“You wanted to meet Paps and you did, and had fun with him, now he's not here anymore and we can have our fun together, just the two of us.” He holds your hips, squeezing while kissing your neck. He really like that spot, doesn’t he?

 

“Is that so?” You ask in a mellow voice, hands going to his shoulders.  “What if I tell you I prefer to ask for him call his friends to have the sleep over here?”

 

His smile drops.

 

“That wasn't exactly what I was thinking for tonight, but if that's what you want, we can go for it. Undyne and Alphys are great, I don't have any problems with them staying here or introducing them to you. Though you’d probably have way too much fun with them and forget about me, so that must be a mistake…” He sounds a bit down. You’re really mean.

 

“Oh? Are you jealous?”

 

“No? A bit? I don't like when your attention isn't fully mine.” You grin when he blushes. He’s just too easy to mess with, you can’t help.

 

"Don't worry, I’m all yours tonight.”

 

“Oh, ok, good because I really thought you didn't want to, you know…” He laughs, nervously, sounding a bit uncertain. “...Let me know if that's the case, ok? I mean, I just don't want you to feel pressured to do anything, so if you really want them all to come here, I really really don't mind at all.”

 

It’s adorable to notice how he can shift from a powerful, confident man to an hesitant and insecure boy in seconds because of you.

 

“My god, G!” You laugh and kiss him. “No, baby, I can talk to your brother and other friends later. Also, be sure to give him my number so he can message me, by the way. For now…” You lick your lips, pushing him to the couch. It takes a few seconds for him to register what you’re doing, until you straddle him, grinning. “I want to have another kind of fun.”

 

“Oh? And what kind of fun would it be?” Now his smug grin is fully back.

 

“The kind that I can only have with you, just the two of us together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good part is that we finally got to the chapter with porn! Yay!
> 
> The bad is that it's in chapter 15.5 and I'll only post it tomorrow. Because. *Sprays water on everyone*
> 
> All the smut chapters will be separated as special chapters, and will always be released one day after the normal one (and of course I'll warn you guys before). That'll prevent people that doesn't like smut to end up reading it by mistake. 
> 
> Also, know that all the smut chapters will have a * in the title, and warnings before it. No relevant plot information will appear in said chapters, and even it does, it'll be repeated in the next one.


	16. Yours*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you finally bone the skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I explained before, that's a porn chapter. It's filled with pron and zero relevant-to-the-plot information, so if you don't like porn, you can skip this chapter without problems. If you do, we hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was written by Fair Play's proofreader (and apparently official porn scene writer), 206LazyBones~

Your breathing is heavy as you part your lips for a few gasps for air, only to have him steal it again with his mouth. His fingers are in your hair, and you briefly wonder how it’s not caught in the joints before the thought is forgotten. Your hands cradle his smooth jaw, holding him to you. 

 

This is different than your previous kisses. It isn’t innocent or easy, this is hot, heavy, desperate. Things are going to spiral fast if you don't do something. You pull back and cover his mouth with your palm to prevent him from diving back in. “Wait, wait, stop. Are you sure you want to do this? I have a fiance, remember?”

 

“So?” His golden eyes are half lidded and he seems to generally not give a fuck.

 

"Soooo, I thought you may be uncomfortable knowing that?" You have to check. Not everyone would be willing to engage with a promised woman to that extent.

 

"If you're uncomfortable, we can stop, but I don't give a single fuck about it. That douche doesn't deserve you or your consideration, anyway." There’s a low growl in his voice that sends a shiver down your spine.

 

“I don’t want to stop.” You admit, as if it wasn’t obvious yet.

 

“Good.” His hands are warm as they slide up your thighs, pushing the dress you’re wearing with them. “I want to see your gorgeous body. Because for now, it’s mine.” His mouth descends upon your neck, teeth nipping gently at your skin without leaving a mark. “I wish I could mark you. Make him jealous that you’re with a better man.” 

 

“Don’t,” you’re breathless, “it’ll make life harder.”

 

“I know. And I hate it.” He huffs against your pulse point before dragging his nasal aperture against it. The gentle scratching of the hole feels nice.

 

His hands gently cradle your ribs, fingers trailing along the fragile bones, exploring them. You sigh and close your eyes, relaxed. “I do too. But we have right now.” You roll your hips against where his stomach would be, vaguely surprised when there is resistance from his magic as it imitated the feel of a stomach.

 

With a heady growl, he swaps your positions and you squeak as you’re suddenly falling. You blink at the ceiling beyond G’s head, trying to gather your bearings from such a sudden change in position. Your eyes refocus on him. He’s got you sprawled on the couch, hair splayed beneath your head like a halo and your hands pinned to the cushion above you with one hand.

His other hand pushes the dress up your ribs and he pulls away and releases your hands to tug it over your head, tossing it on the floor. He freezes. “My god…” He sounds breathless despite him not needing to breathe. “You’re…”

 

You smirk, eyes half lidded as you bite on your bottom lip. You let him admire your model curves in the black and gold lace. The lingerie accents your supple curves nicely if you do say so yourself. After seeing he’s too distracted to continue his previous sentence, you speak. “So, You like it?”

 

“Very much, yes.” His eyes roamed over you hungrily. You looked fantastic in his colors. Maybe he’ll have to have you wear them more often.

 

“Good, because I got them specially for you.” You lift a brow in seductive confidence. You have him right where you want.

 

His head snaps up to you, pupils wide and round in shock. “You did? When?” 

 

“Hmmm,” you tap your chin a moment in thought, “a bit before that day when you got a table next to mine at the VIP area for the first time.” 

 

“Wait, you already wanted it that time?” His pupils get wider, his face full of wonder. He can’t believe it.

 

“More or less, I don't know how to explain… I had mixed feelings. I just know I thought you'd like it.” You flush, a little embarrassed. It had been a bit fast to feel that way...

 

G’s mouth quirks up in a cocky grin. 

 

“You got that right: I love it. I love to see you wearing my color, makes me feel like you're mine.” His hands give your hips a gentle squeeze. It makes him possessive. It is a way to ‘mark’ you as his.

 

“I  _ am  _ yours, G. And you know that!” Your hands reach up to cup his face, thumbs stroking the warm bones that make up his cheeks. “So why don’t you make sure my body knows it too?”

 

His response is wordless, but clear. His head dip down so he can mouth your collar bone, running his lips over it and peppering kisses up to your shoulder. He bites down gently, leaving not even a bruise behind, before continuing to place burning kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. 

 

Your breath caught in your chest and heart fluttered. It feels so nice to have such tender touches. Your arms loops around his neck and your hands cup the back of his skull, holding him to you. “Ah… G…”

 

His thumbs trace the panty lines on your inner thighs, making you whimper. “That’s it, princess… Keep saying my name. I’ll have it falling from your lips like a prayer tonight.” He gently bites and pulls at your earlobe, releasing it to kiss you.

When his tongue swipes across your lips, you eagerly parted them for him, letting him take another taste. Your tongue search his, sweeping across it and engaging him. Your delicate hands stroking down his skull and over his ribs, feeling the dips between each one through his shirt.

 

He groans softly against you and begin exploring, his holed hands sliding over the flat plane of your stomach, and over the pronounced bones of your hips. He hums into you, squeezing gently before continuing his upwards exploration. G’s curiosity lead him to your bra, and he skirts the edge of it, not doing anything with the lingerie right now.

 

Heat is pooling at your core, making your body warm. His touch leaves a tingle in its wake, your body hypersensitive. God, he is making you feel so good… This is so much different than you are used to. 

 

He pulls back to let you breathe and while you panted, he noses your pulse again. Your scent is strong here, and he wants to take in as much as he can. He fells your heart fluttering away in its steady rhythm beneath his palm. You are so beautiful.

 

The skeleton’s teeth gently bite at your pulse, doing nothing painful or damaging. He wants to mark you oh so badly. But not now. Perhaps later on.

 

Your hands slides up under his shirt, finding nothing behind it despite the feeling of a full body against your own. Your slender fingers dance over his ribs before hooking in them when his fingers dipped below your bra to thumb a nipple. He shudders in your grip. 

 

Oh. Sensitive spot. 

 

You tighten your fists and get a thrill when his breath hitches. Bingo. You start to pump the ribs in your hands, much like you would a cock. You smirks as he presses his face into the crook of your neck and arches into you, pressing as close as he could. 

 

“F… fu..ck. Princess- Wait. D-do that too much and it’ll be o… over before we start. L-let me please you, okay?” 

 

You pout, but your hands stop moving and loosen their grip. With a deep shaking breath, he got control and speak again. 

 

“I want to put my scent all over you… I can’t do that with you touching me like that.”

 

“Mmm… I suppose I’m okay with that.” While you are disappointed you aren’t going to get to fondle him now, you reason that there will be a next time.

 

“Good.” G leans back and take you in, eye lights attentive as they sweep over you again. “I want to see you naked but don't really want to take this off you.” You can see the indecision on his face as he examine your flushed form.

 

You lower your eyelids halfway in a sultry way. “That bad, hm? But don't worry, you’ll have more opportunities to see it, and I have others anyway.”

 

“You do?...And you got all of them thinking about me?” His voice holds a note of awe you never would have expected from him. Does… it really make him  _ that _ happy?

 

“Yes…?” You nervously fidget with the ribs in your grasp, making his breathing stutter. “Ok, I realize now it may sound weird for how stuff is at the time, but I had a goal and I wanted to achieve it somehow…” You feel silly for admitting this now. You really had been acting like a spoiled brat.

 

He lays a hand over one of yours, reminding you to not fuss with his sensitive bones. “Which goal?” He sounded so curious and you feel like such a fool.

 

You can feel your skin grow hot with embarrassment and your ears burning. “I… I promised myself I’d make you kiss my feet.” Saying it out loud now make you feel kind of stupid.

 

G is silent, eyes narrowed slightly in thought. His stare is intense and unblinking.

 

Why isn’t he saying anything!? You release his ribs to curl your arms to your chest, suddenly feeling exposed. Why did you have to say anything? “Stop looking at me like that! So what if I used to have some weird thoug-”

 

His soft voice cut you off. “Your wish is my command, my princess.” His tone is full of adoration and affection.

 

Your mind slam on the brakes. “What?” He can’t be serious.

 

The monster pulls back further and take up one of your delicate feet, cradling it in his cupped hands. Maintaining eye contact, he places a kiss on the top of it.

 

“O-oh my god, G, what are you doing…?” He just did it. How? Why? You’d be lying if you said it doesn't turn you on even more.

 

“What you wished for, princess.” He hums as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He presses lingering kisses from your finely pedicured toes all the way up to your ankle. His eyes are burning gold, lighting up his face and leaving wisps of magic in the air.  “I hope it's as satisfying as you wanted it to be.”

 

You’re panting and have no idea when you started. This has you more turned on than you thought. You don't know if it is from the kisses, or from the minor role playing, but right now, you don't care. “I… it’s way better…”

 

“Hmm… I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he murmurs against your skin, trailing his lips over the ball-like-joint of your ankle and kisses his way back down to your toes. “I’d hate for you to not like it, especially when you’ve been waiting so long for this…” 

 

He places your foot down on his shoulder as if you are going to push him with it. With his hands free, he strokes your inner thighs, teasing his phalanges along the edges of the lace hiding your intimate places from him still.

 

You stutter out a soft moan. “S-stop being such a tease!” You want it so badly. Your pussy is so wet and ready, your panties soaked for him and him alone. Going by the glowing tent in his pants, he wanted it just as bad.

 

“Oh? I thought you were enjoying it.” He teases as he turns his head to places kisses on your calf. He starts kissing his way up your leg, having yet to break eye contact. When he reaches your thigh, he turns his head away, eyes closing as he bites gently at your fragile skin, leaving a tiny red mark from his teeth.

 

You moan, shivering. Holy shit, that feel good. 

 

“ ...Sorry. Did that hurt? I left a small mark, but it’ll probably go away in a few hours…” He sounds genuinely concerned and it make you smile.

 

“Then b… bite harder..” Fuck it. You want this and you are going to have it. The idea of having him mark you as his make your racing heart beat harder.

 

G’s attention is focused completely on you again.“What? You want me to keep doing it?”

 

You flush again, but nod without hesitation. “I don't mind. It’s good. I'm yours anyway, so feel free to mark me all over…” 

 

Yes. Please. Mark every inch of skin. Let the world know who you belongs to.

 

He swallows nervously as his magic reacted and made him salivate. He is already close to your pussy and your scent is so strong that the idea of marking you make his soul burn with need.  “...Ok, I’ll try to do it gently. It's just that you're so soft, and your scent is…” his eyes close as he breathes in,” this scent is just…” His eyes open and he bites down on your inner thigh again, a little harder than before and you inhale sharply. Instinctively, his slick magic tongue flicks out to lick the mark to soothe it. “Fuuuck, princess, your scent keeps getting stronger, and it’s driving me crazy. Sorry, but I really need to…” His gaze darts from you to between your legs and then that sensual tongue slides over you through your panties.

 

You moan low, back arching. His tongue is so warm and heavenly even when it is separated from you by the thin cloth. “I-it’s ok, no need to apologize, baby, I already said I’m yours… go on…” Your hands are shaking as they cradled the skull between your thighs.

 

With your permission, he lifts your legs onto his shoulders to get in better. His gently phalanges pull your panties to the side, finally allowing himself to see what is his. You are beautiful. His slick tongue slide gently over your labia before sliding between them to lick at your inner folds. He groans into you and your moan encourages him. He circles your clit with the tip of his tongue, making you wail at the sudden pleasure. He presses against it harder before pulling back. He doesn’t want to make you cum too soon. 

 

The yellow appendage thrusts into your folds and penetrates you, making you claw at the skull harmlessly and scream his name in surprise. He presses in as far as he can, his nasal aperture grinding into your clit with how deep he is. He draws back and licks his teeth. “Damn, you’re delicious. Your lips usually taste awesome, but your pussy…”

 

You are so embarrassed, but it feel so good. “M-my god… this is so… I’m…” His magic left a tingly warmth in its wake, making the pool of warmth in your abdomen grow with every touch.

 

He licks a stripe through your slit and gives your clit a suck. “The scent...The taste… everything is heavenly. You have no idea how fucking great you taste, princess. I really hope you're enjoying is as much as I am.” He dips his tongue in again, bottoming out in you.

 

You close your eyes tightly and curl your toes. It feels so perfect and right.“G!” You’re moaning and writhing in pleasure. Every single nerve feels like it is alight and tingling. You feel so hot and you think your heart is going to beat right out of your chest. “I-I am! Fuck, just…” His tongue strike against your g-spot, making you arch your spine in a near-painful way. “Yeah, right there! B-baby, this is...!” You’re probably sounding so lewd with how you are moaning.

 

He pulls back enough to speak, his mouth still touching your folds and giving you stimulation. “Hmm, I can sense you're close. Fuck, just come for me, princess. Let me hear that sweet sound.” He is growling with a possessive need to make you come undone for him and dives back in, tongue thrusting in all the way.

 

“I-I-” You can’t form a coherent thought beyond how good you feel. The heat in your belly is growing and ready to snap like a rubber band pulled too far. You can’t hold out, even though you want to so badly. 

 

“G!” You scream in ecstasy when you come hard. Your hands are pressing him as close to your pussy as possible, not that he minds. He simply swallows as much of your juices as he can while your muscles convulse around his tongue as you ride through your orgasm. You’re shaking and your legs lock around his head as they twitch and jerk. 

 

He’s trembling with how badly he wants to fuck you. His cock aches as it strains against his jeans. He wants to fill you with his dick, and cum, make you his mate inside and out.

 

You’re breathing hard as your body goes lax, legs unhooking from behind his head to simply rest on his shoulders. When he pulls back and looks at you, licking your slick from his teeth and jaw, you feel a hot spike of arousal shoot straight to your pussy. “G… I-I want you.”

 

“And you’ll have me, princess.” He meets your gaze as you watch him with rapt attention. His skeletal fingers undo the buckle of his belt, and it’s pulled from the loops and tossed to the floor with your dress. “I think…” He unbuttons his pants and hooks his thumbs in them, “I’m a little over dressed.”

 

“Maybe a little,” you admit, staring at his pelvis. 

 

He chuckles and his grin quirks up on one side and his eye sockets droop to half mast. “Allow me to fix that.” With slow, teasing movements, he slides them down his hip bones until his golden cock springs free.

 

You swallow reflexively, staring at the throbbing length. It isn’t that it is big, because it isn’t actually long, but he is  _ thick _ . You know right away the stretch is going to be wonderful. A bead of precum collected at the tip and dribbled down along the underside. The sight make you moan.

 

He smirks at you with confidence, knowing what he’s doing to you. He gently places your legs down on either side of himself so he can shuck his pants off and carelessly toss them to join your dress on the carpet. He shrugs off his jacket and it lands on the floor with a soft thump. 

 

Your breath quickens as you watch him, eyes roving over every bone of his. They’re magnificent. Despite all the nicks and scratches, their white surface look strong. There’s a slight yellow tint to his joints and pelvis. A flush perhaps? 

 

He makes eye contact as he grabs the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulls it up over his head, chucking it carelessly to the rug. “Now you’re overdressed… I’ll fix that too,” he purrs, sliding his hands up your legs and over your hips to hook in the tops of your panties.

 

“ _ Finally _ .” You lift your hips up so he can slide off your underwear and arch your spine so he can undo the clasps of your bra. He looks you over, all flushed and panting with need. You hook your fingers in his clavicle and yank, pulling him down to your level. “Stop staring and  _ make me yours _ ,” you huff and kiss him, parting your lips when he silently asks.

 

He chuckles into your mouth and kneads your breasts, fingers pressing and exploring. His hips give a light thrust, dragging his length against your clit, making you break the kiss with a gasp.

 

“G,  _ please- _ ”

 

“I’ve got you, princess,” he soothes, brushing his fingers through your hair. His other hand reaches down to grasp himself, giving a few strokes and then pressing the weeping tip against your entrance. “I hope you’re completely ready. I can’t wait anymore.”

 

“God,  _ yes _ . I need it!” You hook your legs over his pelvis and press your heels into his sacrum, trying to pull him in. Your walls clench, wanting to hug the cock hovering just outside them.

 

G braces his forearm on the plush cushions above your head and presses his forehead to yours. “Let me know if it hurts.” His hips press forward and he finally sinks the head of his cock into you. His hand releases his erection to take your fingers, intertwining yours and his together.

You moan, eyes closing as you focus on how he feels. He’s so hot. The golden magic makes your walls tingle pleasantly wherever it touches. The stretch is a little uncomfortable and burns a little, but it’s not painful. The tingle of his magic soothes the minor discomfort as it slides along. 

 

He bottoms out, pelvis pressed against you, the bone is warm, firm, but with a gentle kind of softness to it. He stills, giving your hand a soft squeeze. “You alright?” His tone is concerned and you wonder what kind of face you’re making.

 

“Y-yeah. You’re just…” you hum, a little smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. “So  _ thick _ . I’m not used to it. But…” You tug at the clavicle still in your grip, pulling his chest against yours. “It feels really good.” You inhale deeply and then exhale, relaxing. “Okay. You can move now.”

 

He nuzzles your nose, breathing softly against your lips. “As you wish, princess.” He starts slow, drawing his hips back until only the head is still inside and sliding back in. He’s slow, allowing your walls to relax around him. “There you go… That’s better.” He presses in a little harder, and his length drags against your walls in a way that makes you cry out in surprise. It feel so good.

 

Your hips rock in time with his, coaxing him back inside with every thrust. Your pussy clenches on him, as if unwilling to ever let him leave, and right now, you never want him to. It feels so right; having him buried inside of you. It is like you are made for him. “Oh, god, G… Y-you feel so good!”

 

He kisses you lightly, humming out a sound that almost sounds like a purr. “You do too, princess. You’re so warm and  _ wet _ . And you’re  _ mine _ .” His forehead moves from yours and you feel him nose your neck. His teeth bite down on the junction where your neck and shoulder meet at the same time he gives a rough thrust.

 

You scream, arching and clenching around him. “Yes! Yes yes yes! Like that! Thrust like that. Oh god. Oh god. Oh G. Oh oh oh!” You’re babbling and you can’t bring yourself to care. His tongue laves the bite even as he keeps thrusting into you. 

 

His bones smack against your ass with every thrust, but the sting feels so good. You’re moaning and clinging, his cock cleaving its way inside so deeply, making a heat coil in your belly. 

 

You bite gently at his shoulder, teeth scraping against the bone, making G groan. “Careful, princess… Don’t hurt your teeth.” 

 

His thrusting starts changing angles and it confuses you. What is he doing? Is he- You arch with a scream as he hits a spot deep inside you. You start babbling again and he hits that spot over and over again, making that heat pool faster. 

 

He growls and releases your hand to slide his arm under your lower back, lifting your hips up to allow himself better access to that pleasure point. His teeth nips and lick at your shoulder, leaving light marks in their wake. 

 

Your toes are curling and you have to throw your arms around his neck and cling to ground yourself. You’re drowning in an ocean of pleasure and your mind is too hazy to think. You’re breathing hard against his cervical vertebrae as you nuzzle and kiss at his skull.

 

He’s grunting and groaning and every thrust makes a squelching sound, his cock forcing more of your juices to dribble out of you. You’re so wonderfully full and feel so complete.

 

You’re saying his name over and over like a mantra, unable to help what’s coming out of your mouth. With the way he’s jabbing into that spot, your heat has coiled to the breaking point. “G! G! I-I’m going- I’m gonna-”

 

“Me too,” he grunts. “Cum for me, princess. Cum while I fill you up.” 

 

He bites down on your shoulder as he cums and you arch nearly in half while screaming his name. Your walls clamp down on him, milking him as hot magic floods your pussy and leaks out around his length.

 

Breathing hard you relax your grip and lean back as you come down from your high. “G…”

 

He leans down and catches your lips in tender kiss, slow, lazy. There’s no hunger, the sex having sated it for now. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” he murmurs against your mouth. “And I want you all for myself.”

  
“What are you saying, silly?” you giggle, cupping his face with both hands. “I  _ am _ all yours.”


	17. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you're obligated to spend time with your father instead of G

 

Life is boring. Your father talking to a reporter is boring. Stephen looking like a ventriloquist doll at his side is boring. You having to keep a straight posture to look pretty is boring. Everything is already terrible boring when you're apart from G in a normal day, but add Stephen, your father and the family business and you want to hang yourself.

 

Your father is back in the country, and a business program wanted to interview him about his latest products and the company in general. They asked for it to happen in his house, and of course his loyal dog would come too, as well as you and your mom sitting in the background like decoration. Nothing you're not used to. 

 

“...And so, I believe we can keep a solid market if we follow the basics that our pioneers taught us decades ago. The key is to reinforce the first rules that…”

 

You sigh, as discreetly as possible. Not only this is boring, but also stupid. Your father keeps talking about his old fashioned plans, how he prefers to not invest in new companies and new ideas, how ‘the reason men can stand where we are now is because we have a formula that works, and so it should keep being applied’. He fails to see that part of that formula is that people decided to invest in new ideas. They all seem old now, but at the time it was all a bunch of risky sketches on a piece of paper that someone choose to believe in. Also, talking about ‘following the pioneers’ and ‘not investing on new ideas’ at the same time makes it sound like he doesn’t even stop to think what he’s doing. Does he even listen to himself?

 

To add to all this, Stephen follows your father around, so that means he’ll be around for a while. You’re not used to life without G anymore, and it’s been days since the last time you saw each other. At least you can chat everyday online. 

 

As soon as the interview is over, your phone warns you that there's a new message from him. God bless the internet.

  
  


G - 05:47pm

How are you feeling, my princess? Looked really stressed on TV.

 

You - 05:53pm

You watched it?

 

G - 05:53pm

Of course I did, I wouldn't lose an opportunity to see you.

 

G - 05:53pm

It only got me more worried, but 

 

G - 05:54pm

Are you feeling better now that it's over?

 

You - 05:54pm

As if…

 

You - 05:54pm

I still have to have dinner with them today at Embers.

 

G - 05:56pm

Such an expensive place, but it seems to fit what you told me about your father.

 

You - 05:57pm

Yeah, he likes to show off that badly. He’s just back, so of course he wants to exhibit his money to make everyone remember who he is.

 

You - 05:57pm

I won't be a hypocrite and say I don't like the place, though. It's very pretty and the food is awesome.

 

You - 05:57pm

If I want to feel superior, that's one of the places I go to take selfies.

 

G - 05:59pm

I know, I’ve checked your Instagram history.

 

You - 06:01pm

Crazy stalker.

 

G - 06:01pm

Never denied.

 

G - 06:02pm

But if you like there, what’s the problem? I mean, aside the fact that you’ll be with your father and mr. red panties?

 

You - 06:02pm

How about the fact that I wanted to be with  _ you _ ?

 

You - 06:02pm

Also, good nickname, mr. golden panties.

 

G - 06:02pm

It’s a totally different situation.

 

G - 06:03pm

He likes the panties, he only cares about your body. I like it on you because I love you. 

 

You - 06:04pm

…Did you just say you love me?

 

G - 06:04pm

...Well, fuck.

 

You - 06:05pm

Did you mean it?

 

You - 06:05pm

I don't mind if you’re already regretting it and want to pretend it was your autocorrect. I can pretend I believe…

 

G - 06:10pm

No autocorrect, I meant it.

 

G - 06:10pm

But don't feel pressured to answer the same way, I know your situation is complicated.

 

You - 06:11pm

Are you kidding me? Of course I love you!

 

You - 06:11pm

Ugh, I just wish we got to that point at a time we could actually see each other. It was hard enough to spend these last days without you, now it just got way more difficult.

 

G - 06:11pm

Hm

 

G - 06:12pm

Don't worry, my beloved princess, I’ll solve this.

 

You - 06:13pm

How? Are you going to kill Stephen and hide the body?

 

You - 06:13pm

Sounds horrible, but I admit I'm smiling here, imagining.

 

G - 06:15pm

I don't hate the idea.

 

You -  06:15pm

...Please don't consider it.

 

G - 06:16pm

Too late. Won’t do it, though, so relax.

 

You - 06:16pm

Ok, and what are you going to do, then?

 

You - 06:24pm

G?

 

You - 06:35pm

Don't ignore me, hot grim reaper >:c

 

G - 06:37pm

Sorry, something came up here. 

 

G - 06:38pm

But don't worry, just trust me, ok? Just go to your dinner and hang in there. You can always call me if you need me.

 

G - 06:38pm

Talk to you later, princess.

  
  


Now, that was weird, but he's always been a little mysterious, hasn't he? Whatever he’s planning, you just hope it doesn't involve a body, or at least not one being found.

 

The Embers is the most expensive and fancy restaurant around. It's very pretty, carefully decorated and you know for a fact that they never repeat the menu; everyday there's a new, exclusive dish being served. One of your favorite places to show off, but today it's just…

 

“Boring.” You say, reading the menu.

 

“None of today's dishes appeal to you, _____?” Your father asks, that rough voice of his always sounding like he’s censoring you. 

 

“Almost everything here today is seafood, and I don't like it that much.”

 

“You don't need to eat if you don't want, _____.” You mother tells you, smiling.

 

“Martha, stop spoiling that girl. That's why she's like that. How rude it is to come to a restaurant like this and not eat? You will eat, ______. Choose something.” 

 

If you were a kid, you’d apologize right in the spot and eat anything, but now you're not really feeling like it. You just sigh, bored.

 

“Father, I’m a lady. If I eat anything just because, I’ll get fat and sick. I have to watch my figure.” He doesn't seem convinced, but you learned how to play his game a long time ago. “Like, imagine how bad it would look for you if you had a fat daughter? Or for Stephen to have an overweight wife.”

 

You point to Stephen, who's just looking at the menu, pretending he’s not listening to the conversation, but you know he is. He’s the kind who stays around, listening, searching for an opening or something that could give him an advantage. He turns his gaze to you, faking confusion.

 

“What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what is it?”

 

“I said you don't want a fat wife.”

 

“Oh, _____, what are you talking about? Weight doesn't matter in a relationship!”

 

Now, doesn't this douchebag deserve a broken nose? You’re fully aware that he's superficial as hell and would hate to see you gaining weight, but of course he has to pretend to be a good guy in front of your father. 

 

In the end, you're excused from eating. Stephen and your father start talking about business and things he said in the interview, and Stephen keeps praising him for the great words. You’re also forbidden to talk or mess with your phone, it's 'rude’. You also can't leave. At some point, you're sure you're going to fall asleep. Terrible.

 

“Sir, isn't that Mr. Walter?” Stephen points to a table at the other side of the restaurant. Your father gets up to look.

 

“Yes, it's him.” He says, narrowing his eyes to see better. “What is such a high class business man doing here?”

 

“Well, this is a high class place, so…” You answer, absentmindedly.

Stephen gives you a censoring look, but your father doesn't take his attention off of this Mr. Whatever.

 

“He shouldn't be here. He’s usually outside the country, when was it that he came back?”

 

“A good opportunity, then. You should talk to him and go strengthen your business home or whatever you call it.” You keep answering, sounding boring. 

 

Your father turns to you, and the look on Stephen's face shows that he's sure something bad will happen, but he just nods, actually saying “This is not a bad idea. I’ll go greet him. Stephen, you should come too.”

 

“Of course, sir!” ‘Of course, master’ would fit better, but you know he can't be that obvious.

 

The two of them leave, and it's only you and your mom. She’s eating, and you take your phone to check if there's anything new. Dozens of Instagram and other Media’s messages, but nothing from G. 

 

_ 'That's so unusual…’ _ It's rare for him to not check on you, especially knowing you're with Stephen, but you suppose he’s working. 

While you're looking at your phone, you register something red appearing at your right side, above your shoulder. Someone is...Giving you a rose? You turn, expecting a fan, but of course it's

 

“G!”

 

“Heya, my princess. Told you I was going to solve our problem.” He winks while you take the rose. Apparently, he’s at the table right behind yours.

 

“I admit I wasn't expecting this!” You can't hide your happiness on seeing him, smiling widely.

 

“I know. Surprise, I guess.” He smiles to you too. You want to hug and kiss him, but that's impossible out there, where your family can see.

 

“You shouldn't talk here, you know. Go somewhere else.” Your mother suggests while cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

 

“Ah, right! Baby, we can't be seen together her---wait, what? Mom, how do you…” you turn to your mom. How the hell is she giving you support on something she wasn't even supposed to know about? She just rolls her eyes.

 

“ Oh, come on, _____. What kind of idiot you take me for?” She chuckles. Maybe you were stupid to assume your mother wouldn't notice anything after seeing you getting home at morning with a guy. It was obvious, wasn't it? Well, doesn't matter, she seems to be on your side about that subject. “Just go already.”

 

“I don't even have an excuse to leave, mom.” You can't just leave a dinner with your father like this. He will be extremely mad if you do.

 

She sighs. “You kids are so slow…” Your mother looks around for a moment, until she seems to find what she was searching: a waiter passing with glasses of wine. She pretends to get up wrong, pushing him and making the wine fall on you and G. “Oh my god, I can't believe this! _____, your dress is ruined! And this gentleman's clothes are pretty much too, now. I'm sorry!”

 

You can't believe your gentle mother, the perfect lady, would be capable of doing something like this, but she did.

 

Your father and Stephen rush back to the table while the poor waiter keeps apologizing.

 

“What happened here, Martha?” Your father asks, looking around. Everyone is looking at you, of course.

 

“Oh, Roderick, I got distracted and it ended up like this! ______, you better go home early.”

 

Your mother made you a great opportunity, so you should just go along with it.

 

“Father, I can't stay outside like this. I'm soaked in wine! I need to take a special, ahn, bath to take this smell off my body. And there goes my new dress…”

 

“Then go, if you must, _____. Martha, why don't you go with her? Since there's an associate here, we can turn this into a business dinner if there's no women to bother.” You're starting to think that this ability of turning the tables to favor yourself in any situation is in the genes.

 

“I’m going too, then.” Your mother gets up, and motions for you to come with her. G is nowhere to be seen. You wonder if he left when you were distracted with your father.

 

You think you're going to the front door, but instead she's bringing you to the wall next to the bathroom. Is she going to try to clean your dress here? What?

 

Nothing makes much sense until you turn around a corner and see G there. Oh, so she went after him! Or maybe she was the one who made him wait for you there? You’ve underestimated your mother. The woman is way smarter than you thought all these years. 

 

“Use the side door, less risk of bumping into reporters.” 

 

“O-ok? Mom, what about Stephen and father?”

 

“If this is turning into a business dinner, they won't come back today. Go have your fun, I’ll cover for you.” She pats your shoulder lightly. You want to give her a hug, but don’t want to ruin her clothes too.

 

“Mom… thanks.” 

 

“You know you're always welcome, sweetie. Just go.” She turns to G and points to him.  “Take care of this girl like your life depends on it. I’m trusting you.”

 

“Don't worry, ma'am, I shall.” He assures her, smiling. So many new sides of your mother you’re seeing today...

 

You and G leave by the door at the side, and indeed, no one is there. It’s fairly easy to get to his car without being noticed, way more than you expected. 

 

It’s a relief to be free of Jafar and Iago, especially that you ended up with the bonus of going home with G. Still, it really made your heart rush to discover that your mother knows about you two.

 

“My god, I didn't know my mom knew! I mean, ok, now that I think about it makes total sense, but still…!” 

 

“I didn't know  _ you _ didn't know she knew. Wait, I’m confused.” G pauses and thinks, making a puzzled face. “No, I said it right, ok.”

 

“Well, now what?”

 

“My house?”

 

“Really? I have no clothes there.”

 

“We can't go to yours and risk a surprise visit by Stephen. Besides…” He smirks. “You won't need your clothes.”

 

You scoff. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay naked forever.”

 

“I don't hate that idea either.”

 

“Oh, bite me.”

 

“I’ll.”

  
  


“Ok, for real now, maybe your chauffeur can bring you clean clothes when he comes to get you tomorrow morning? I can't take you home if there's a risk of meeting that fucker there.”

 

“Not a bad idea… I’ll call Clarice and tell her to separate clean clothes for me that he can bring. You’re a genius, baby.”

 

“Not as much as your mother, apparently.”

 

“By the way, sorry your car will reek of wine now...”

 

“What are you even talking about? It's your scent mixed with alcohol, two of my favorite things in this world. The only thing I don't like here is that I’m only smelling it, instead of tasting.”

 

“In a few minutes, baby, just have patience…”

 

“I do, I just don't want to.”

 

Both of you laugh together. It’s so nice to be with him again, he really brings color to your life. You wish you could be with him without having to hide like this, but at least for now it’s impossible. Still, you can enjoy these moments together, and that’s enough for you. He already took you out of your horrible life and gave you so much love, how could you ask for more? 


	18. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you learn that 'love' and 'butter' have both the same taste, apparently.

It's morning and of course you wake up nested on your beloved boyfriend's body. Well, bones, actually. The funny thing about skeleton monsters is that the bones aren't as hard as you expected them to be. For some reason, it's a bit soft too, and at certain places it even feels a little like skin. The skeleton you used in high school for anatomy classes wasn't like that. The thought make you snicker, catching his attention.

 

“What? Had a funny dream?” He asks, absentmindedly playing with your hair. He seems to enjoy observing details about your body, and the way the hair strands can stay all together fascinates him. You know there are monsters with fur, and probably some with hair too, so you think this is less about hair itself and more about you. He wants to know all about  _ you,  _ about  _ your _ body, not the human body in general. Sounds romantic, if you consider he’s a scientist.

 

“Not really, I just woke up thinking about... Something.”

 

“...Is it the anatomy skeleton from science class again?” He raises a bone brow, giving you an accusatory look. Damn, he already knows his shit about your thoughts.

 

“No, of course not. Why do you always think it's that?” You answer, trying to sound offended, but he doesn't even change his expression. “...Ok, maybe? Come on, you have to admit it's funny!” It’s impossible to lie to him.

 

“Should I be concerned that you're thinking about other skeletons? Let me know if I need to prepare for a duel.” 

 

“Pff, yes, you against the science lab skeleton.” You snort. This is just too funny. “It's just that I spent so long learning about skeletons at school and now you appear and change my whole perception of how bones work!” 

 

“Oh? Anything wrong with my bones? I thought you liked them?” 

 

“I  _ love _ them. I love everything about you, G.” You answer, smiling, and slide your fingers over his ribs, making him blush and pull you into a sweet kiss. 

 

All your kisses are full of feelings, but you discovered that the feeling they transmit can actually change, and that's something you didn't know, thanks to Stephen being horrible at it. It can mean a simple 'good morning’, but it can also be 'I want you really badly’. Right now, though, it's a pure 'I adore you’. Having someone tell you that can make you flush, but actually  _ feeling _ it though a kiss makes the sentiment kick you right in your heart. 

 

“So, are you going to eat breakfast with me this time or do you already have to go?”

 

“I want to stay, but… wait, let me check.”

 

You get your phone and open Facebook, going straight to Stephen's friends profiles. He doesn't usually post there, but his friends are a bit more easy to stalk, and it takes you less than 5 minutes to find out they're all drinking in a club until this hour. You wonder what your father would say if he knew the son-in-law to be is such an irresponsible prick.

 

“Meh, he’ll spend his day wasted, definitely won't search for me.” You grin, holding onto G’s neck. “I'm all yours today, baby.”

 

“Great.” He smiles, giving you a quick kiss. “I admit I fail to understand how you can get this information so quickly and easily.”

 

“You used to stalk me too, what are you talking about? Of course you know how it works! But it’s not that difficult since it's not the first time this has happened. He always goes to see his friends first when he's in town. I used to get really angry over it, but now I'm glad his priority is to destroy his liver instead of going after me.”

 

“If he's with them, we can have more time together.” G hugs you, slowly biting your neck, making you breathe raggedly.

 

But as much as you want to take your time with him on bed, your stomach is asking for food. In the end, you both decide to leave it for later and enjoy a peaceful breakfast together. 

 

Your clothes from last night are still dirty, and you refuse to spend the day wearing it, so you open his wardrobe and chose a nice shirt for you to use. He’s taller and bigger than you, so it fits like a short dress, and you kind of always wanted to wear a boyfriend's shirt like the girls in these romance movies, so it's an opportunity.

 

You sit at the table, looking at his back while he cooks something for you two to eat. It's heartwarming to be in a situation like this, so similar to the movies you always watched: sitting at a table at boyfriend's house, wearing his shirt, watching him make you breakfast… You lean your elbows on the table, an immense sense of contentment filling your heart. For a moment, it feels like you wouldn't mind at all to not be rich. Maybe drop out of your family and leave everything to be here with G, in these normal but lovely moments. You shake your head right after, to forget these thoughts. You can't just leave everything behind like this, other people's lives are involved too, not only yours. You don't want to be an egoist.

 

You blink when he leaves a plate with a small pile of pancakes in front of you.

 

“Pancakes?” You ask him, even though there's no reason to doubt it’s exactly that.

 

“Yes? You don't like it?”

 

“No no, it's just I never had something like this for breakfast. I usually go with selected fruits and cereals. This is a nice change, my first morning pancakes!” You’ve been eating so many new but simple things with him, and all are so pleasant, even if you can't help but think you’ll really get fat if keep going like this.

 

“You eat so many weird things… who the hell eats ‘selected fruits’?” he looks really frustrated.

 

“It's healthy stuff. I already told you I need to watch my figure. And about that, these pancakes look a biiiiit greasy. What did you use to make them?”

 

“Love.” He answers quick, cutting a piece of his pancakes and offering you. “Here, taste it.”

 

You glance at it and back to him, raising a brow. 

 

“I bet you just used too much butter.”

 

“No butter, only love.”

 

“Right right…” You eat the piece from his fork. The taste is great, he’s not bad at cooking, it seems. “It's really good, baby, and I bet the taste and smell of butter are just part of my imagination.”

 

“Probably, yes.” He starts eating his, for good, but there's something you want to do before.

 

“The composition ended up looking pretty well too.” You open the camera of your phone and take a picture of the plate.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” He says, absentmindedly. His phone pings right after, and he looks at the screen and back at you. “You posted it????”

 

“It’s looking pretty, baby, and it's special too: first time you’ve made food for me. I can't say that in the post, though, but you know it makes me happy.” You wink, and he instantly blushes, focusing on the pancakes. 

 

“W-well, last time you stayed over I was tired and couldn't prepare anything, so…”

 

“Damn, you’re so precious when you're embarrassed…” 

 

You don't even have time to finish eating before your phone starts ringing. G’s smile drops right away.

 

“...Is it him?”

 

“I don't know…” It breaks your heart to have to have to leave him alone and run to Stephen, the possibility always make him get so sad… You check your screen and smile, turning the phone for him to read.  “Nope. Look!” 

 

There's ‘#1 Fan’ written on the screen. 

 

“What…? Who's that?” He seems confused, but you’re smiling. You answer the call, really excited to talk to him again.

 

“Morning, Paaaaps!”

 

“It’s Papyrus??? Wait, since when does he call you???” Is he jealous that you're talking with his brother? But he looks more puzzled than jealous, it makes you laugh way more.

 

“GOOD MORNING, FRIEND _____! ARE YOU AT MY BROTHER'S HOUSE?” Papyrus’ voice is as loud as the last time, but he's always so hyped that you end up getting in a good mood whenever talking to him.

 

“Yep! How do you know?”

 

“I CAN IDENTIFY HIS GREASY, UNHEALTHY FOOD ANYWHERE!” 

 

He noticed you're at G’s house only by seeing a picture of the pancakes?

 

“That's...Pretty impressive.”

 

“CAN I TALK TO HIM, PLEASE?”

 

“Sure!” 

 

You pass the phone to G, who still seems a bit confused, but answers anyway. He would never refuse to answer his brother.

 

“Hey, Pa---”

 

“BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU FEED SUCH A GREASY THING TO SOMEONE LIKE ______? DON'T YOU KNOW SHE HAS TO WATCH HER FIGURE?”

 

“Not you too…”

 

“YOU ALWAYS USE TOO MUCH BUTTER!”

 

“It's love!”

 

Of course you can hear Paps talking without difficulty, since he's so loud. It's funny to see them talking.

 

“WILL SHE STAY HERE ALL DAY? I CAN GO AND MAKE LUNCH! IT WOULD BE A CRIME TO LET YOU MAKE HER EAT MORE GREASY FOOD!”

 

“Wait, I’ll ask.” G turns to you, rolling his eyes. “Paps wants to come and cook lunch. My food isn't healthy enough for a princess, apparently.”

 

“Oh my god, yes! Tell him to come, I’ll stay!”

 

“You’re sure you don't have to go?”

 

“Yep! Don't worry, I got this.” 

 

You give him a thumbs up, and he smiles, talking to Paps again.

 

“You can come, she’ll stay.”

 

“GREAT! I’LL BE THERE IN ONE HOUR OR MORE!” 

 

You hear Papyrus ending the call, and G passes you the phone while you finish eating.

 

“Well, we have one hour before he gets here. What you want to do, meanwhile?”

 

You smirk.

 

In less than 5 minutes, you're both back to bed. 

 

You’re not sure how long it'll be before Stephen goes back to his home and you can see G again, so better enjoy your time together as much as you can. 

 

You tried to straddle him, but he held your waist, changing positions. As much as he never had problems with you taking the lead, he’s obviously too excited this time, both hands massaging your breasts while nibbling your earlobe. You’re too pleased and happy at the same time to stop smiling. It’s awesome when he's so eager for you.

You cross your ankles behind his back, pulling his pelvis against you, making him groan and bite you a bit stronger. His gentleman side is lovely, but you can't resist the animalistic one in bed. 

 

“B-baby, be careful to not leave any marks this time.” You warn him, breath ragged, stroking his ribs with the fingers on both hands. He only nods, one hand going behind your head and gripping your hair gently, but strongly enough for you to understand this will end less in soft, lovely moans and more with you screaming his name as loudly as possible. 

 

You're totally ready for some rough sex, but you need to watch out for bruises and red spots. It's complicated to hide it with make up, so it’s better to avoid it. A horrible torture for both of you, since he loves the feeling of holding and biting into you, and him leaving marks on your skin is one of your new favorite things. 

 

You hated when Stephen tried to mark you, but with G is a totally different situation. Your heart and body are his, and love bites are just a form of you both showing your love. You actually scratch and bite him too, but bones can't get bruised, and he told you to pay attention any weird sensations on your teeth and nails, since you can end up getting hurt doing it. 

  
  


“Wait wait, I almost forgot! Baby, my phone, please.” You point to your phone that's on the drawer right at the side of the bed. His arm is longer than yours, so he can get it easier. He passes it to you, and rests his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying your scent while you dial a number, the other hand caressing his head softly.

 

At the other side of the phone, the Clarice picks up.

 

“Clarice, it’s me. I'm, huuhh, a bit busy and won't go back early. If someone searches for me, you saw me getting there yesterday at night and I left right now to have lunch with a friend.”

 

“Yes, miss. The clothes you asked me to prepare for you, will you still need them?”

 

“Yeah, leave them separated for later.”

 

“Yes, miss.”

 

“Great, thanks Clarice.” You end the call, throwing your phone back where it was. It ends up falling on the floor, but oh well, you don't really want to waste time with that now. “Now we’re good, let’s proceed.” You whisper. He pulls you into a kiss, the taste of the pancakes and butter still on your tongues, like a hot and delicious complement to breakfast. He’s really your favorite dessert.

  
  
  


You’re drying your hair when Papyrus get there, almost one hour and a half later. You ended up having to take a bath since there's no way you would show up all dirty in front of Papyrus. If G’s reactions to your arousal when you're doing stuff is something to go by, monsters can smell and notice it right away, and it’d be impossible for you to even look Paps in the eyes again if this happened. You’re not even sure he knows what kind of relationship you and G have, let alone letting him notice you two were having sex right there before he arrived.

 

Papyrus brought you fettuccine, and actually cooked it with vegetables and green sauce. He even made you a detox juice!

 

“TO CLEANSE YOUR ORGANS FROM ALL THIS GARBAGE MY BROTHER FEEDS YOU!”

 

This actually makes G frustrated.

 

“I don't feed her 'garbage’, Paps, it’s good food!”

 

“IT'S UNHEALTHY, BROTHER!” He’s not wrong, the food you usually eat with G  _ is _ unhealthy. “LAST TIME YOU ASKED IF I WANTED HER TO GET SICK, SO DO YOU?”

 

G stops, thinking. He quickly turns to you, holding your hands and looking worried.

 

“______, this food doesn't make you sick, does it? You’d tell me if I made anything that would make you ill, right? You wouldn't hide it just to make me happy, right???”

 

The poor thing is so afflicted… You feel bad for him, but laugh anyway. Imagine if you told him that grease is, indeed, bad for the human body? Would that make him cry? But he's so worried already, you can't break his heart like that.

 

“No, baby, it's fine. It's not healthy, but it won't get me sick either. I would tell you right away if you tried to feed me anything that could be poisonous to humans, don't worry.”

 

You caress his cheekbones, smiling. Your boyfriend loves you too much, this sweetie!

 

The three of you eat lunch together, having fun like last time. 

You love to see G and Papyrus interaction. You don't have siblings, so you can only imagine how it would be.

 

“BY THE WAY, ____, MY FRIENDS ASKED ME TO INVITE YOU TO THE NEXT SLEEPOVER! IT’LL BE AT MY HOUSE SO YOU WON'T FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SINCE IT’S A PLACE YOU’VE SLEPT IN ALREADY!” 

 

He doesn't seem to notice what he's saying, but you and G do, and you both choke at the same time. How G is able to choke, with him being a skeleton, is beyond you. 

 

“I - I’ll go, yes. Thanks for inviting me, just let me know when it's going to happen and I’ll be sure to be part of it.”

 

“I’M GLAD YOU'RE WILLING TO GO! UNDYNE IS DYING TO MEET YOU!”

 

The rest of the day just goes normal. Your chauffeur goes there right before the night falls to pick you up, and G has to drag you to the kitchen to give a goodbye kiss. Admittedly, you wanted to spend one more night there, but it's too risky. 

 

Home is always lonely and empty when you get there after being with G. One day, maybe you'll be able to be together there with him.

 

The day was enjoyable. You’re tired and spent the whole day with him, so instead of sending a message to check on him as soon as you're home, you go right to your sacred bath, taking your time to absorb all the nice things that happened today, specially because you’ll have to endure days, maybe weeks with Stephen. 

 

You end up falling asleep right after getting back to your room. Since it's fairly early, you wake up in the middle of the night. You check your phone to see the time, and there's a message from G.

 

G - 07:46pm

I love you, princess.

 

You - 02:10am

I love you too, G.


	19. Egocentric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you understand how deeply one people's actions can hurt the others

Wednesday is always the shopping day. All the other people but you and your friends seem to be working, and that leaves the mall empty, thus being very comfortable to walk around. No families with noisy children, no boring teenagers, only peace.

 

You’re just walking absentmindedly with your friends, buying one or two things, when the three of you stop next to the fountain on the second floor to rest. There are a few benches there, and you always sit to chat. You check your phone and give a random glance to the first floor, only to see a monster at the door of one store. No; paying attention, you actually saw that monster before, no? But where?

 

You concentrate as much as possible, trying to remember

 

_ ‘Now, lizard, yellow skin, dress with dots pattern… Why does it sound like a character ripped straight off from a pc gam--- oh!’  _

 

You remember. It’s the exact same monster you saw months ago, when you were shopping around at the exact same day you met G. It turned into a special day to you, so the details about it ended stuck in your mind. At that time, you were thinking horrible things about them, and now you’re kind of ashamed of yourself. 

 

The monster is in front of a store, looking at the clothes displayed. They go to the door to enter, and an attendant quick appears. Actually, judging by the clothes, it’s a store manager. You’re kind of interested in why a manager would talk to a monster client at the door, and considers getting down there, when your friends talk to you.

 

“_____, we’re going to buy shoes, let’s go.” Lauren pulls your hand to make you get up, but you’re kind of focused on the monster now.

 

“You can go, I’ll catch you girls later. Just remembered I have to check something else in the first floor.”

 

“We can go with you and look the shoes after, if you want.” Angelica says, but you shake your head.

 

“No, don’t worry. Just have fun with the shoes.” You walk fast to the stairs, leaving them behind. They’re not following you, so they probably just shrugged it off and went to their shoe hunt.

 

You get to the first floor planning to watch from a place far from the store, but the lizard isn’t entering the store. In fact, they are running in your direction. You think if you should try to say something or just get out of the way, since they’re covering their eyes and running fast, but you don’t have enough time and they bump into you.

They’re not strong enough to make you fall, but it’s quite the impact, and you have to hold onto the wall. Your bags all fall around, though. The lizard monster looks at you, panicking and stuttering.

  
  


“I - I’m sorry! I just…” She, and you’re sure it’s a female because of the dress and the voice, starts sobbing louder and louder, getting on her knees and trying to hold all your stuff that’s scattered around. 

 

“No need to cry, ok? It’s just clothes, I’m not mad or anything.” You try to reassure her, but she doesn’t seem like stopping. Actually, now she’s crying for good.

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here!” She tries to walk away, but after a few steps seems to notice she’s still holding your bags. Instead of coming back or going away, or even dropping it all again, she just keeps walking in circles, probably unsure of what to do.

 

Now you’re the one who doesn’t know how to act. You’ve never been in a situation like this. You’ve made people cry before, but not by accident. 

 

You walk to where she is. She’s looking at the ground, still unable to decide, it seems.

 

“Say…” You start, and she actually jumps. She’s very scared, isn’t she? “Would you let me take you to eat something so you can calm down?”

 

“O-oh no, I couldn’t accept it!” She’s shaking now. What’s wrong with that lizard? Does she think you’ll do something to her? “I already caused you all this trouble, a-and…!” She seems to notice she’s still holding your bags, and looks conflicted again. She shyly stretches her arm with the bags for you to get it.

 

Instead of grabbing it, you smirk.

 

“If I don’t take the bags, you can’t go away, right?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You also don’t seem like dropping it all on the floor.”

 

“U-uhhh…” She seems puzzled. At least she’s not crying anymore?

 

“Come with me.” You walk ahead, without turning. Hopefully, she’ll be following you. 

 

While passing next to a mirror, you give a quick glance just to conclude that she’s indeed walking behind you. Score.

 

You walk right into the ice cream store. It’s been awhile since you’ve been there, and you’re still on your quest to taste all their flavors.

 

The lizard, though, seems to be really confused, looking around. The store is all decorated with cold colors and ice theme, so it gives a really chill sensation.

 

“Chose whichever flavor you want, I’m paying.”

 

Ah, good work, ____, now she’s conflicted again.

 

“You don’t like ice cream?”

 

“It’s n-not that, it’s just that I c-can’t accept things like this from strangers!”

 

“Why? I’m not asking you to enter a van in a park, it’s just ice cream, don’t worry.” You snort at your own joke, but she doesn’t seem to catch the idea. 

 

Now, admittedly, it’s a bit weird to meet a stranger like this offering you nice candy and stuff, but you really feel like you owe her something, both for that last time and for making her panic now.

 

“Say, hypothetically speaking, if you had to pick a flavor… which one would it be?”

 

She narrows her eyes at you.

 

“I’m n-not stupid, I know what you’re trying to do…” She says, her breathing still ragged. Well, seems like she’s not as naive as you expected. At least she’s showing an expression that’s better than the crying one.

 

“Please, just pick something you’d like to eat, you can repay me later…”

 

It takes you a bit, but you’re actually able to convince her and she chooses a flavor.

 

Both of you end up sitting at a table, eating. You bought her both an ice cream and a water bottle, hoping one of them would calm her nerves. She takes her time with both, and after finishing she’s not even sobbing anymore. You’re not sure which one helped, or maybe the combo of both, but thank god she doesn’t seem like dying of panic now.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes…” She looks at you, blushing a little. “Sorry for causing all this mess…”

 

“It’s ok. Actually, I’m the one who should be apologizing for making you cry like this, so sorry about that.”

 

She jumps on her seat, leaning forward and using her hands for support on the table.

 

“No, it wasn’t your fault at all! You didn’t make me cry, it was the manager!”

 

“The manager?” You ask, almost sliding on the chair trying to escape from her, whose face is next to yours. She seems to notice she almost shouted at you, and goes back to her original posture, apologizing. As much as you’re getting monsters better now, you still can’t seem to comprehend their reactions at all…

 

“..and so, when I tried to enter, the manager said that’s not a place for monsters…”

 

She explains what happened to you. Apparently, she’s been saving money for months to buy a dress she liked in this store. Now that she have the right amount, the manager kicked her out of the store for being a monster. 

 

You want to tell her you can help, but you actually can’t. The issue with the monster rights is still very complicated, and you don’t even know the first part of how to deal with it.

 

In the end, you offer her a couple of nice words and a pat on the back. It’s all you can do for now. At least she enjoyed the ice cream.

 

“I'm under the impression that I’ve gotten addicted to this ice cream...” you admit. 

 

“H-hum?”

 

“Ah, nothing. It’s just I'm coming here a lot lately.”

 

“It's a really g-good ice cream, so I understand…”

 

“Well, yes but I really have to watch my figure.”

 

You giggle, and she smiles. She seems to be feeling better, until she speaks again.

 

“If I was a human and had a body like yours, no one would kick me out of places…”

 

The situation gets uncomfortable and awkward. Both of you look at the table for a few moments, before she apologizes.

 

“...Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood."

 

“No, I’m the one who should apologize… This is only happening to you because we're so ignorant.”

 

“It’s not your fault, you're an exception.” She smiles weakly.  “You’re a nice human. Ah, I’m Alphys, by the way.”

 

“Oh, right, we haven’t introduced ourselves properly. I’m ____!”.

  
  


Alphys tells you all about how hard the situation up here is for her.

 

When monsters first left the underground, none of them thought it was going to be so complicated to be accepted by humans. She even has a...partner? Is that how it’s supposed to be called? Wife? Girlfriend? Monsters seem to have their own way of marrying couples, and they’re married by monster laws, so technically it’s a wife, but humans refuse to accept this relationship officially since they don’t have human paperwork, so it’s supposed to be called girlfriend up there. In the end, everyone agreed the word ‘partner’ is the ideal, but it seems to hurt a bit to not be able to have a relationship recognized and accepted, especially being something that brings them so much happiness.

 

You can totally relate. 

 

“I understand the laws are different, but they shouldn’t be able to invalidate our relationship.” She seems upset now. She doesn’t stutter when upset, and that’s curious. “Feels like our feelings aren’t valid, and it’s terrible to---”

 

“Ugh, no, Alphys, sorry but I can't keep this on.”

 

“_-____?”

 

“I'm not an exception, not a good human.” You tried to pretend it wasn’t with you, that the others were the problem… but were they really the only ones at fault? You’re part of that too, and supported that behavior before too, so you’re also to blame. “A few months ago, I was exactly like them, thinking humans are superior and that monsters don't deserve rights. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm nothing but a hypocrite…”

 

There’s an awkward silence again, and you can’t look into her eyes. You risk a glance, and instead of being mad, she seems to be thinking.

 

“W-well...But that was months ago, right? You’re different now, you’re being nice to me, so you’ve changed.”

 

“I'm sure I saw you outside of that store months ago and thought bad things. I'm really sorry now that I can sense your pain, though, but still, the situation...”

 

“It's really ok, ______. Your thoughts being so different today from that time months ago just prove you’ve changed for best.” She gives you a smile and a thumbs up. You were supposed to be the one cheering her, but instead it’s her who’s boosting your morale. Monsters are really nice. “Thanks for making me feel a bit better.”

 

“No problems. Thanks for making me feel better too. I hope things get better for you, though.”

 

You both smile to each other, and she goes her way, hopefully feeling better. This shit about the store would be easily solved if it happened to a human, but since she’s a monster you can’t even call the police. So unfair...

 

After she leaves you call your friends, but only Lauren is still around. She goes to meet you at the fountain again.

 

“Heeey, ____! Did you finish your things?...What’s with that face, did something happen?”

 

“Lauren… What's your opinion about monsters?”

 

“Hm? Why that question now?”

 

“I was just thinking. You know I never liked them, but now I’ve been considering lots of things.”

 

“Yes, I remember you never seemed very fond of monsters. But ___, you changed a lot these last months.” She sits at your side, smiling absentmindedly.

 

“Did I really?”

 

“Yeah. You haven't been doing half of the stuff you used to do. I mean, the bad things.”

 

You raise a brow to that comment.

 

“Come again?”

 

“No, see, I’m not trying to be a hypocrite. I know I do terrible stuff too, but you somehow seems to have fixed that part we all have, that make us think of ourselves as rotten, but that we don't change for some random reason.”

 

You thought she was trying to offend, but she’s actually praising you?

 

“...Ahhhh, right.  _ You _ are the person who refers to us as 'rotten’. I was trying to remember where I heard that for the first time.”

 

“About the monsters, I just think they're weird. Too many variations and new stuff. As long as they don't bother me, I don't care. It’s a question of them getting in my way or not.”

 

“I see…”

 

You go home, contemplating all that happened today. Lauren’s answer makes you understand two things:

 

One is that there are two kind of humans around you, the ones who hate monsters and the ones that haven’t been bothered by them yet. 

 

The second is that everyone is really, really egocentric and doesn’t care about the others at all.

You message G as soon as you get home.

 

You - 06:54pm

Sorry for being annoying and bothering you when we met.

 

He doesn’t answer right away, but instead of pestering him, you just go to the balcony and watch the cars down there and the buildings around. It’s a nice and pretty night, but all you can think is how selfish everyone out there is. You’re probably included on this list too. It’s impossible to escape the feeling now. 

 

He ends up answering after half an hour.

 

G - 07:22pm

Sorry, phone was charging.

 

G - 07:23pm

Why that now? What happened? 

 

G - 07:23pm

Are you okay?

 

You - 07:25pm

Yep! I was just considering a few things...

 

You - 07:26pm

It must have been pretty annoying to have a woman targeting you randomly at a place like that.

 

G - 07:26pm

Yes and no.

 

G - 07:27pm

I'm used to be targeted, especially by women, just never with that reason.

 

You - 07:27pm

Sorry…

 

You - 07:27pm

Wait, what was that about women targeting you? Explain that shit better.

 

G - 07:29pm

Don't worry, you’re forgiven. Specially because, if you hadn't done all that, we wouldn't be in this relationship.

 

You - 07:29pm

True. Very true.

You can keep insisting on that, you’re totally sure he’s lying, that he got annoyed as hell, but there’s no point in insisting on it since the chance of this turning into a fight is high. Better take your bath and relax.

 

You - 07:30pm

Bath time, but I'm leaving a note in my phone to not forget to complain about the women stuff later.

 

G - 07:30pm

Love you too. 

  
  
You sleep this night with a taste of failure inside your mouth.


	20. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which something is...wrong

It's Saturday morning and you'll be free of Stephen for a while: he left the city on a business trip with your father yesterday after staying for almost a month. You never know how much of business they actually do on these trips, and does your father cheat and know Stephen is cheating too or do they just try to hide it from each other?

 

Too many questions you're not worried about now because your focus is somewhere else. It's a great opportunity to see G. You want to go out, maybe visit him and spend a few days at his house, living out of love and pancakes with too much butter. You snicker at the thought, smiling widely. You’re all his again, and your heart can't wait for you to be in his arms.

 

You call him right away. Fuck sending messages, you want that husky voice of his right now, you need to hear it.

 

But he doesn't answer.

 

It happens, right? You talked to him the day before, and he was really tired from working, so he's probably sleeping. You decide that the safest thing to do is to leave a message and he can answer when he wakes up.

  


You - 09:09am

I'm finally yours again, baby.

 

You - 09:09am

Dying to see you. Can we go out today?

  


G - 09:11am

I'm busy.

 

Ah, so he's awake. Oops, did you wake him up calling and now he's mad? You never faced his mad side, and you hope that's not the situation.

 

You - 09:13am

Well

 

You - 09:13am

No problem, maybe tomorrow?

 

When he doesn't answer, you conclude he's definitely mad, or at least doesn't want to talk to you now. You probably really woke him up and he's not feeling well, so it's better to just let him sleep and he can answer you when he's awake for good.

 

However, hours later he still hasn't answered your message and that's unusual for him, so you get more and more worried. Is he ok? Did something happen? Was it something you did? Was it his work? He never treated you like that, so what's wrong? You open your chat to try and send another message, and notices it’s marked that he saw your message earlier right after you sent it.

 

The thought of you possibly making G mad isn't as scary as the one about him having a problem and suffering alone. But again, maybe he's just really really busy. You know he works hard, and he can be quite the workaholic. Just to be sure, you send another message.

 

You - 03:33pm

Still busy?

 

Again, he doesn't answer, but you weren't expecting him to do so right away. He spoiled you way too much, always talking to you right when you search for him. The advantage of using the internet is exactly the option of answering whenever the person wants, so you keep that in mind, resting your phone down and going to the kitchen to make a tea.

 

You’re not that fond of tea, but it can be useful to calm nerves. It's probably nothing, and he’s busy so he may not even check his phone and see your messages today. He’ll answer as soon as he's free.

 

Clarice feels uncomfortable seeing you making your own tea, but you assure her you know what you're doing. Turns out you didn't, since the water boils too hot and the taste is a bit different than usual, but it's not horrible, so it's ok.

 

You glance at your phone again, and once more he saw your message without answering. Now your mind panics. The worst thoughts appear, from 'he’s with another girl’ to 'he’s tired of me.” But no, you're better than negative thoughts. You’ve always been sure of yourself, and never scared of other people going away, so it shouldn't be a big deal now…

 

...Except you love him and gave him your heart and body, so you're worried about whatever is happening here.

 

Since G doesn't seem like answering, there's no use in keep trying with him. You open Papyrus chat instead.

  


You - 03:55pm

Paps, did your brother say anything about having problems or about me lately?

 

#1 Fan - 03:58pm

Hello, _____!

 

#1 Fan - 04:00pm

Not that I remember. Why?

 

You - 04:01pm

Ah, nothing. He’s kind of not answering me and I was thinking if something happened.

 

You - 04:02pm

I guess he's just busy after all. He’s always taking work to finish at home.

 

#1 Fan - 04:03pm

He’s not working, we’ve been chatting the whole day.

 

#1 Fan - 04:03pm

We’re talking right now!

 

#1 Fan - 04:04pm

Wait, I’ll ask him about it.

 

You - 04:05pm

No need to, if he needs time away from me, I understand.

 

That's the right thing to say and the right way to act. For any reason, he doesn't want to be with you for now, and you understand that. People need time alone, to sort their things, and that's normal, you guess.

 

...But what if that means he’s really tired of you? He’s a big part of your life now, and you can't seem to think that this is something normal, as much as you want. You will respect his wish and leave him for now, but you can't help but think about what happened. You thought maybe he was having problems, but instead he’s chatting with Papyrus? That means you're the problem, right?

 

You - 04:07pm

Forget it, need to know what he said!

 

#1 Fan - 04:11pm

Sorry, it took a while.

 

#1 Fan - 04:11pm

Here:

 

_Great Me - 04:04pm_

_Brother, are you ignoring _____?_

_Great Me - 04:04pm_

_She said you are_

_Brother - 04:05pm_

_I thought this could happen..._

_Brother - 04:06pm_

_I just don't want to talk to her today._

_Great me - 04:06pm_

_Why?_

_Brother - 04:07pm_

_Because._

_Great me - 04:08pm_

_Are you mad at her for some reason?_

_Brother - 04:08pm_

_No, just need time alone._

_Great me - 04:09pm_

_But you're talking to me_

_Brother - 04:09pm_

_Well, you're not her._

 

 

#1 Fan - 04:11pm

He just needs time alone, _______

 

You - 04:13pm

Yes.

 

#1 Fan - 04:14pm

Are you mad?

 

You - 04:14pm

No, I’m ok. Thanks for helping me, Paps.

 

#1 Fan - 04:14pm

You’re sounding mad.

 

#1 Fan - 04:15pm

My brother isn't rejecting you, he does these things sometimes.

 

#1 Fan - 04:15pm

He really needs time alone to think or something like that.

 

You - 04:15pm

'Alone,’ in this case, doesn't seem to apply to you.

 

You - 04:16pm

But of course it doesn't, you’re his brother.

 

You - 04:16pm

Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining or comparing relationships. It’s great that he has you there for him, I’m just worried if I did something wrong and now he's mad.

 

#1 Fan - 04:16pm

Want to come here? I can make dinner and we watch movies.

 

#1 Fan - 04:17pm

I'm worried about you.

 

You - 04:17pm

Thanks for worrying, Paps. I think I'll come over, yes, if it's not a problem.

 

#1 Fan - 04:18pm

It’s not!

 

Papyrus gives you his address, and you get your keys and get ready to drive there. Half of you understand it’s probably more about G himself than about you, but the other half can only think that he realized you're not worth all the hard work he does for you. His life was way more peaceful when you wasn't there, and now that he's facing problems maybe the conclusion was that you're an extra mile he can't afford to worry about.

 

 _'It’s not that. G is not like that.’_ You repeat to yourself, but you don't have any past experiences to compare. He loves you, doesn't he? He wouldn't dispose of you like that.

 

 _‘Right. Trust him_.’ Your final decision is that you’ll take this out of your mind, since he doesn't seem like sharing whatever is happening, and wait for him to get back to his normal self. You don't know how long this will take, hopefully just a day, but who knows?

 

While you're driving, you receive a new message. You look to see if it's Papyrus asking you to bring something, but a quick glance to the lock screen shows it's G. No, you can't answer him now, not while driving.

 

First thing you do when getting to Papyrus house, though, is unlocking your screen and reading it.

 

G - 04:32pm

I know Paps showed you my messages.

 

G - 04:32pm

Please don't get me wrong.

 

G - 04:32pm

I love you, I just can't today.

 

You sigh, relieved. He’s not getting rid of you or anything, just having problems, apparently too deep to be shared.

 

You - 04:45pm

It’s ok. Let me know when you're feeling better.

 

G - 04:48pm

I'm not sure if you're mad or not…

 

You - 04:49pm

I'm not, I mean it. Just tell me.

 

G - 04:50pm

Okay. Thanks for understanding.

 

G - 04:55pm

Paps told you're at our house, I hope you two have fun.

 

You - 04:56pm

Thanks

 

You think it's a good idea to send an 'I love you’ or something, but sounds a bit awkward right now. At least he wants you to have fun.

 

You try your best to not look gloomy. It's a bit complicated at first, but Paps is too cheerful and doesn't let you even think about being sad. You two watch White Chicks, that always get your mood better, and have dinner and play videogames. It's rare for you to have this kind of fun, so better enjoy.

 

Papyrus is sitting at the couch, watching a show about a weird robot on tv, and you're walking around. You haven't noticed it the first time you went there, but there's a lot of pictures around the living room. There are some lovely ones, with Paps and G together. They're always looking happy, and this makes you smile.

 

You pick one of the frames, hugging it. Your poor boyfriend is facing his problems alone and you can't do anything. You want him to be happy, not to suffer all by himself at home.

 

“Paps, did he send any new messages? No need to ignore him because I'm here, ok?”

 

“DON'T WORRY, ______, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO TRY TO SLEEP AFTER YOU GOT HERE!”

 

Ok, good. Sleeping is good. Works to rest the mind and let the brain sort things out. He doesn't have a physical brain, but you know he needs to sleep like humans, so it should work anyway.

 

“THIS HAPPENS MORE FREQUENTLY THAN YOU THINK.”

 

“So he has these all the time? How come I never saw it happening?”

 

“IT HASN'T HAPPENED SINCE A BIT BEFORE HE MET YOU, AS FAR AS I REMEMBER. WE THOUGHT IT STOPPED FOR GOOD, BUT IT’S BACK NOW.”

 

“When you say 'we,’ you mean…”

 

“ME AND OUR FRIENDS!” Papyrus sighs, as if this isn't the first time something like this happens. “MY BROTHER IS VERY RESERVED ABOUT HIS PROBLEMS, _______. HE DOESN'T SHARE WITH US. HE SAYS IT’S TOO COMPLICATED AND HEAVY, SO HE KEEPS IT TO HIMSELF.”

 

So he doesn't share with Papyrus either? You thought they were talking about it earlier, but maybe he just didn't want to feel alone.

 

“I wish I could help him somehow. I was going to ask you if I can do something regarding that matter…”

 

“UNFORTUNATELY, WE SPENT YEARS TRYING TO REACH TO HIM, JUST TO BE PUSHED AWAY WHEN IT'S ABOUT THAT, SO I CAN'T HELP YOU. STILL, I HOPE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING, ______. HE LOVES YOU A LOT AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT SEEMS TO GET HOW HIS ISSUE WORKS IS A HUMAN.”

 

“There's a human who helps him?”

 

“ 'HELP’ ISN'T THE RIGHT WORD. THEY JUST KNOW ABOUT IT, AND CLEARLY UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING, BUT DON'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO HELP EITHER.” That seems like a messed up situation. “SORRY I DON'T HAVE ANY BETTER INFORMATION TO GIVE.”

 

“No no, it’s ok. I'm way more worried now that I know he doesn't have anyone to help him, but that's not your fault in any way.”

 

Papyrus tells you what he knows, that is basically nothing. G has nightmares sometimes, and weird feelings. He tells you he even found him crying once, but that G only closed the door on his face, apologizing later. Looks like the issue is way heavier than you expected.

 

Paps shares a few stories about their lives underground with you, not only the sad ones. Always give you a nice sensation to listen to one of the brothers talking about one another; it's such a pure love.  

 

When you both get too tired and start yawning more than talking, Paps let you use G’s old room to sleep. Everything inside have his scent, and you feel comfortable on his bed. You open your phone, still no new messages from him. You hope he's having a nice sleep. Even if you can't help him, you still have the urge to let him know you’re there, if he needs.

 

You - 12:03am

I'm always here for you, I hope you know that.

 

You - 12:03am

I love you, G.


	21. Safeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you're the one supporting him

It’s been a few days since last time you properly talked to G. He answered your last message saying he loves you too, but it was basically that. 

 

You already know you’re not the problem, and you definitely want to talk to him about that, you just need him to get better first. No use making the issue heavier than necessary.

 

Finally, on wednesday, he sends you a message.

 

G - 03:37pm

Home?

 

You - 03:40pm

Yep.

 

G - 03:42pm

Can I see you?

 

You - 03:42pm

Now?

 

G - 03:43pm

Is that a 'no’?

 

You - 03:43pm

Of course not, I’m dying to see you, but it's 3pm.

 

You - 03:44pm

Shouldn't you be working? 

 

G - 03:47pm

I tried, I swear.

 

G - 03:47pm

But I'm feeling terrible.

 

G - 03:48pm

I need to see you.

 

You - 03:49pm

You can come here anytime you need, baby, you know that.

 

You - 03:49pm

I'll wait for you.

 

G - 03:52pm

Thanks.

  
  


He’s at your door in less than 30 minutes. His workplace isn't that close, so you wonder if he chose to stay home today. The main detail here is that he looks like crap. His face is marked with stains, so you know he cried. He looks tired, his clothes aren't as neat as usual, his breath is ragged and he can't look you in the eyes. He’s a total mess.

  
  


“G, baby, what happened???” 

 

You knew he wasn't feeling good, but not that it affected him  _ that _ much. He starts to breathe heavily, and for a second you're sure he’s going to start crying, but he hugs you and hides his face on your neck before anything happens.

 

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” His voice is something between 'breaking’ and 'being strong'. You literally don't know what to do.

 

“W-wha…” You can't fail him now. He obviously needs you to be the strong one. You hug him too, rubbing his back. “I missed you too. Come, let’s sit somewhere and you can tell me what happened.”

 

You close your door and guide him to sit on the couch. He inhales deeply, trying to relax, while you call Clarice to bring some water.

 

“I… ______, I need to sleep…” He confesses, drinking his water slowly. Cold water is good for the nerves. He doesn't have any, but at that point you can only use the methods you know.

 

“You haven't been able to sleep properly at home?”

 

He slowly shakes his head, looking at the floor.

 

“I can't seem to be able to rest there.”

 

“No problem, you can sleep here as much as you want.”

 

You take him to your room, and he falls on the bed while you close the curtains. When you sit at his side, he hugs your waist, resting his head on your lap.

 

“Can you stay with me?” He asks, and it sounds too much like your mother when she's sad. It's heartbreaking. You caress his head softly, putting as much love as possible into it.

 

“Of course, baby.” 

 

The two of you stay there for a while, and all you can hear is the sound of him breathing. You don't even care anymore if his body needs to breath or not, he should do whatever he thinks will help him feel better. You keep caressing his head, eventually changing to his face using the back of your hand. 

 

When he stops breathing, you think he's asleep, but then he starts talking, without opening his eyes.

 

“...Sorry for being such a mess.”

 

“You’re not a mess, G…”

 

“I am. I want to be left alone, but suddenly can't stand it. I push you away, just to come back days later pulling as close as possible. I don't even know what I'm doing, I just feel like this. I tried to not bother you, but I wasn't able to focus on work or anything without you. I…” He opens his eyes and look at you, looking desperate and sad. “I love you, princess. Sorry if I was rude to you last time we spoke. Please believe me when I say I don't want to make you sad…”

 

“I know, G. It’s ok, really. I was way more worried if you were getting tired of me.” It's a bit embarrassing to admit that you doubted his love like this, but the fear was very real.

 

“What? No, I’d never get tired of you, ____.” He puts his hand above yours, bringing it close to his mouth and kissing lightly. “You're the only one on this world that seems to relax my soul. You make me happy, I can't seem to be able to live without you anymore.”

 

“G…” You blush, still very worried that he's talking so weakly. “G, you make me happy too. More than that: you make me a better person. I love you so much, I hated these days away from you…”

 

“I hated it too. All I could think was stuff like 'Is ____ ok? What is she doing now? Is she thinking about me? I want to see her’.” He sounds distressed. He was suffering, but still thinking about you.

 

You smile, getting close and kissing him, and all your bad thoughts seems to go away when he touches your cheeks, holding your face carefully, as if you could break if he did any rough movements. Even if he's the one who suffered the most and need support, you're his main concern. These many worries about him not wanting you anymore or getting tired of you vanished right there. It's a pure kiss, full of love and adoration. You hope he can feel your love as well, since words cannot express how much he means to you.

 

You slowly separate your mouths, looking at him and noticing pinpricks of tear in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. You hold his head gently, offering him a smile while wiping the tears away before letting them roll down his face. 

 

“Sleep, love, you really need to. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

“Okay… I don't mind explaining my situation for you when I wake up, if you want to know.” He seems a bit uncertain. Maybe he thinks he owes you an explanation, but all you want from him is that he sleeps and get better.

 

“You can share whatever you want with me, as long as you're comfortable. I don't mind if you don't.”

 

He doesn't say anything, just smiles, seeming relaxed and happy, and closes his eyes, finally sleeping.

 

You stay there, messing with your phone while he sleeps on your lap, always caressing his cheekbones. After a while, he shifts his position, setting your legs free, and you're able to move and lay at his side.

 

He talked about your many sides when you met, but he also has hidden parts of himself that aren't so difficult to get at. He wears the serious, collected guy mask, but inside he’s soft, sweet and hurt. Makes you want to get strong to help him as much as he helped you. You love that man, and you'd do anything for him to be happy.

 

You hold his hand, looking at his face for a few minutes, before falling asleep too.


	22. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you get some explanation about what's happening. Finally.

You open your eyes slowly, looking around. It’s dark, too dark. You usually sleep when it’s dark and awake with the sun, so your mind is a bit confused, especially since you just woke up. A light squeeze of your hand, thought, gets you back to reality: you fell asleep holding G’s hand after he got there this afternoon. 

 

You feel around with your free hand, finding your phone next to the bed. You press the screen, and the light almost blind your eyes. After getting used to it, though, you can see it’s 07:40 pm. Also, there’s a message from Papyrus.

 

#1 Fan - 07:15pm

Hi, ______! How are you today? 

 

You - 07:40pm

Hi Paps!

 

You - 07:40pm

Way better than last time we spoke, and you?

 

#1 Fan - 07:45pm

That's great.

I'm doing great too.

 

#1 Fan - 07:45pm

Are you free this Friday to sleepover here?

 

#1 Fan - 07:45pm

My friends complained I didn't call them last time you visited.

 

#1 Fan - 07:46pm

But the situation wasn't good to invite everyone.

 

#1 Fan - 07:46pm

But now it is, right?

 

You - 07:47pm

Heh.

 

You - 07:47pm

Right right~

 

You - 07:48pm

I'm free this Friday, yes. Sleepover it is.

 

You - 07:48pm

Tho I'm having my own personal sleepover here with a hottie.

 

#1 Fan - 07:49pm

You’re having one now? But it's 7 pm, not time to sleep yet.

 

You - 07:49pm

We started really early.

 

You -  07:50pm

Actually, I just woke up.

 

You check if G is sleeping, and he seems to be. Using the phone’s light, you take a selfie of you two together. The quality is horrible, but you just want to show Paps that G is there. You send him the picture.

 

You -  07:53pm

Look at this.

 

#1 Fan -  07:54pm

Oh, I’m glad you and brother are good again.

 

#1 Fan -  07:54pm

He looks so relaxed.

 

#1 Fan -  07:54pm

That's pretty rare.

 

You -  07:55pm

Doesn't he? I love this man.

 

You - 07:55pm

He looks so sweet sleeping like that. I want to cover him in kisses.

 

#1 Fan - 07:56pm

______, please.

 

#1 Fan - 07:56pm

I don't need to know the details of the mushy stuff you want to do with my brother.

 

You - 07:57pm

Well

 

You - 07:57pm

You do recognize that he's precious though, right?

 

#1 Fan - 07:59pm

This is very new

 

#1 Fan - 07:59pm

He’s never able to truly relax when sleeping

 

#1 Fan - 08:00pm

He usually has nightmares

 

You -  08:01pm

Does he? He never told me about that.

 

You - 08:01pm

I guess it's included in the heavy stuff he still couldn't find a way to share…

 

#1 Fan - 08:04pm

It’s not easy for my brother to open up

He doesn't like to do it

He never tells me what's wrong

 

#1 Fan - 08:05pm

He says it's better if I don't have these worries, but that only worries me more.

 

You - 08:06pm

I feel you…

 

You - 08:08pm

Anyway, I’m going Friday, yes.

 

You - 08:09pm

Ah, sleepy beauty here too, right?

 

#1 Fan - 08:10pm

Brother? Of course

 

#1 Fan - 08:10pm

He usually doesn't go to this stuff, but I'm sure he will if you're the one inviting

 

#1 Fan - 08:11pm

Make him come, _____

 

You - 08:12pm

I already do, all the time.

 

#1 Fan - 08:12pm

What do you mean?

 

You - 08:14pm

Nothing, don't mind me. Just thought about some unrelated stuff heh.

 

You - 08:15pm

I think I'll go back to sleep, Paps. Talk to you later!

 

#1 Fan - 08:15pm

Okay

Have a nice sleep, _______

  
  


Before sleeping, you open G’s chat and copy paste part of your conversation with Papyrus. The opportunity is just too great to be lost like that.

  
  


You - 08:19pm

_ #1 Fan - 08:11pm _

_ Make him come, _____ _

 

_ You - 08:12pm _

_ I already do, all the time. _

  
  


You -  08:19pm

Your little brother wants me to make you come, baby ~

 

You - 08:20pm

I promise I'll try harder and good next time.

  
  


You go back to sleep, holding his hand again. When you wake up the next time, it’s around 10:30 pm. Your body doesn’t seems to plan on letting you sleep more, for now. You start checking your e-mails, and after a couple of minutes G groans, waking up. He opens his eyes slowly, looking around. 

 

He seems to register your face, giving you a soft smile. Your heart melts.

 

“Morning, baby. Sweetie. Love of my life. Favorite grim reaper.” You cup his face on your hands, caressing his cheekbones. Now that you know he can use some extra love, you’ll give him as much as you can.

 

He closes his eyes again, chuckling, enjoying your touch. You get close to him and give him a kiss, and he takes that opportunity to pull you into an embrace, burying his face in your neck. For a second, your mind panics thinking he’s going to cry again, but he only inhales deeply, taking your scent and humming contently. You giggle, your arms also going around him. 

“I missed you, princess… I missed you so badly.”

 

“I missed you too, baby. “

 

You both stay there for a while, taking in each other's presence. You never want to let go of him again. You want to keep him there, safe and satisfied in your arms.

 

“What time is it?” He asks, and you show your phone’s screen.

 

“Almost 11pm, according to my phone.”

 

“...I slept the entire day?”

 

“Yeah, but you needed it, so it's ok. Feeling better now, though?”

 

“ _ Way _ better. Sorry for making you lose your day.”

 

“You didn't, I really needed this time next to you. Also, I didn't slept right through it like you, I woke up at times and talked to people. Paps included.”

 

“What did you talk about?”

 

“Check your phone.”

 

He taps his pockets, searching for his phone. When he finds it, he turns the wifi on and read your message.

 

“...What the hell?”

 

“He was just inviting us to a sleepover at Friday buuut…”

 

“_____!” He can’t help but laugh. The sound of his voice laughing instead of sobbing is all you wanted to hear.

 

“There it is! Welcome back, my favorite smile.” You smile widely, pulling his chin to give him a quick kiss. 

 

“I love you, girl, you know that, Right? I can't imagine my life without you.” You see his cheekbones tinted golden. Is it possible to love this adorable man more than you do? You end up blushing too.

 

“Me neither… How was it that I spent so many years without you in mine? I don't remember what I used to do to be happy…”

 

“You were a mean bitch, remember? Rotten fruit and stuff.” He chuckles, playing with your hair. “Hunting poor, nice, skeletons who just want to chill at night clubs.”

 

“Oooohhh, right! I totally remember it now! But that's not in the past, I still  _ love _ to hunt skeletons. And mind you that I'm a great hunter. The last one I got is still around.”

 

You both laugh, and he takes his time tangling pieces of your hair all over his fingers. You slide as close as possible to him, closing your eyes, just enjoying this proximity, none of you saying anything until he breaks the silence.

 

“I’m not sure who I am.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Sometimes, I have no idea of who or what I am. I know I’m a scientist, Paps’ older brother, a monster, a skeleton… But what else? My memories are all weird.”

  
“You don’t have memories?” The issue is extremely more deep than you concluded talking with Papyrus.

  
“I do, it’s just that they’re mixed. If I think about a random day in the past now, for example, I may remember me taking care of Paps, but if I think about that same day again one week forward, this memory changes and I may remember of myself working in a lab? Happens a lot. Also, it’s never really ‘me’ on these memories, but other faces, but they ‘feel’ like me… It’s really complicated.”

 

“Yeah, looks like that… What Paps has to say about it?”

 

“He only seems to agree with the memories of the two of us together. Using that same example, he mostly agrees that I was taking care of him instead of at the lab.”

  
“So...doesn’t that mean that’s the ‘real’ memory?”

 

“Supposedly, yes, but… I do remember using formulas? I remember the experiments, notes and stuff, and I checked it all and they’re real, but Paps’ memories are also real, because things we did together at the supposedly same time also exist.”

 

“I get why this is so complicated for you now…”

 

“Yeah… Usually, when these thoughts happens, I need to be alone to sort my mind out, but being alone wakes up a weird schizophrenia that makes me hear my feelings and thoughts being voiced by an annoying, crazy child. Used to happen all the time, in the past. Stopped after I met you, as well as other things, so I thought it wasn’t going to happen again…”

  
“But it happened.”

  
“Yes.”

 

You take a moment to think, fingers messing with his ribs, absentmindedly.

  
“Is that why you didn’t want to see me?”

 

You look into his eyes, and he seems ashamed of admitting.

 

“I kind of blamed you a bit, yes. I mean, I know it’s not your fault, I just had a few childish thoughts, and after that I thought it would be too much to force you to deal with. I waited for it to stop before coming back, but it didn’t until I actually came here.”

 

“G…” You start. He holds your chin, turning your face to his and giving you a sweet, but sad kiss.

 

“I’m messed up, ______, as I already said. And it’s not even comparable to your situation, It’s not something I can fix by changing my view of society. This may never be solved. I don't know which consequences it can bring and how it would affect people around me.” He sighs, caressing the back of your head. “So, now that you know that, I won't force you to stay in this relationship of you don't want to.”

 

Wait, what? Is he breaking up with you?

 

“...You don't want me anymore?” You gulp, feeling your hands start to tremble. He seems to notice it too, and quick hold your hands in his, explaining what he meant.

 

“Of course I do! I'm just saying I understand if this is too much for you. You have your own problems and shouldn't need to worry about mine too.”

 

Phew. Ok, he’s just trying to protect you like he does with Papyrus.

 

No, not gonna happen.

 

“G, I love you. We’re together and your problems are mine too, baby, please understand that at once.”

 

“ ____, I don't think you understand how deep this problem is.”

 

“No,  _ you _ are the one who's refusing to understand things here. I got the situation already, and I’m saying I’ll stay here, at your side, helping as much as I can.”

 

G just looks at you with a dumbfounded expression. He really expected you to drop out of a happy, full of love relationship just like this? 

 

You smirk at his expression.

 

“Were you expecting me to run away? Not gonna happen, mister. You need more than that to scare me. I may not look like it, but I can put up a fight!”

 

You laugh, but he just hugs you tight. At first, you think it’s a simple hug, but it’s actually a hug with all his hopes and love. Now that you think about it, he probably thought, all this time, that you’d leave him scared of these problems. Now you know why he looked so destroyed when he got there earlier.

 

But you would never leave the love of your life to suffer alone, being sad and miserable while you enjoy life somewhere else. You’ll stay at his side and face this, whatever the consequences may be. The thought fills you with determination.


	23. Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which his life was a mess before you appeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i have a small explanation about that chapter here, before you start reading. It was supposed to be a special chapter, like 22.5, and that's the reason why it's so short and quick on informations, but that's not how the AO3 works, so it became a full chapter. 
> 
> Even so, I hope you enjoy to have G's POV and that small sight on how his life was going before you got there

The girl opens the door to leave her apartment building carrying two cramped bags, only to be surprised by a skeleton monster waiting for her. He grins when he sees him.

 

“What took you so long? Did something happen?” He asks. He’s not really worried about the time, but he’s concerned about her. 

 

“Everything is ok, don’t worry.” She answers, smiling. “I got everything I needed, shall we go?” 

 

He gets her bags, throwing inside of the car at the back seat, while she enters too.

 

“Thanks again for helping me with that, G. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” She says, smiling weakly.

 

“No problems. So, how far you said it is, again?”

 

“Around one hour ride, I guess…”

 

Isn’t he stupid? When Roberta called him asking for help to get her stuff from her friends’ house to hers, he came without thinking twice. This being the same Roberta that rejected him not even two weeks ago.

 

They were having a nice time. He meet her at a cafe, one day, and she seemed to get interested on him, instead of running. Now, he’s up there living amongst humans for enough time to learn that some human girls have wild fantasies, like having sex with monsters, but Roberta wasn’t like that at all. Yes, they indeed had their fun, but they’ve been meeting for one month nonstop and she laughed of his jokes and seemed to really appreciate his presence. She called him ‘sweetheart’ all the time, and made him lunch. He really, really hoped that this time things would be different. 

 

Of course it wasn’t. As soon as he mentioned a relationship, she acted the same way of the other girls before her.

 

“Well, you’re a sweetheart, G, you really are…”

 

“But?”

 

“But… I can’t introduce a monster as a boyfriend to my family. What would my parents think? I couldn’t get you with me to family reunions, christmas or anything! It’s not even fair for you to ask that of me.”

 

“No, it’s ok. I understand. Your situation must be difficult…”

Why it always end like that? He’s not garbage, yet that’s how everyone seem to see him.

 

 

Heather tried to be nice, using the wrong words

                                     “It’s not you, it’s me. I can’t be seen with a monster.”

 

 

 

Kristie was a bit more specific

 

                                    “See, I was here only for the sex. Sorry?”

 

 

 

Tamara kind of never lied to him

 

                                    “You know monsters are a fantasy of mine, but I really prefer girls.”

 

 

 

And what the hell was Melissa? 

 

                                    “Someday, I’ll fall in love with a guy, and when that happens I want to                     

                                      know my stuff, so I kind of wanted to practice with you. It’s ok, right? 

                                      I mean, you’re a skeleton, you have no heart.”

 

 

 

The fuck, of course he has a heart! Who these human girls think they are to play with it like this? Is it too much to ask to not be treated like a thing? It’s not that he will die if he stays alone, but he was willing to try. Yes, he knew things would go weird at first with the humans, but that’s just too much.

 

He got deeply heartbroken by Roberta, though. He really  _ really _ thought this one wouldn’t care about what he is, specially because there’s nothing wrong with being a monster, if anything, he’s proud of what he is.

 

 

 

_ ‘Humans don't deserve my feelings. I’ll never get close to a human again.’  _ He thinks, driving back to his home, after dropping Roberta at her house with her things.  _ ‘Damn, why do I have to go through this? My heart isn't a toy!’ _

 

Hurts.

**“Greetings.”** Says a childish voice, somewhere in his mind.  **“It’s been a while. Did you miss me?”**

 

He ignores it. It’s not real.

 

**“You think that ignoring me will make you feel less lonely?”**

 

He gets home and closes the door, leaving the voice outside. Of course it’s right there when he turns again. It’s not only a voice, it’s a shadow. 

 

**“What? You thought you could be happy? You thought the humans would just accept you up there, if you were nice?”**

 

He sits on the couch, looking at the roof. He doesn’t know how this happened, he just knows it did. 

 

**“There's no place for an aberration like you here, like there wasn't any underground. You think humans would want you, when not even monsters did?”**

 

He knows it’s not real. The child that has this voices is alive and well, and they’re nice. 

 

Thing is, he has dark memories regarding this childish voice, memories that don’t apply to his current reality, but mix inside his head with others. His conclusion is that this is a kind of post-traumatic disorder, and that these are actually his deep fears and thoughts, except being said by something his mind considers ‘annoying’, or something like that. He just needs to ignore the voice. 

 

**“You know, since you're picking that self conceited route already, why don't aim higher? Instead of a normal girl, pick a popstar. Maybe an actress.”**

 

It’ll go away, eventually. One day, for sure.

 

**“Ah, I know! Why don't you pick a princess?”**

 

That’s it. This is annoying, and he doesn’t want to deal with it. The plan was to drink until pass out, forget Roberta, forget these girls, forget everything, but it changed.

 

He changes his clothes and gets his motorcycle, getting on road.

 

**“What what? Where are you going? There’s no place for you to escape to, Snas.”**

 

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!” He yells, startling a man who was crossing the street. “Ah, sorry sir.”

 

**“Nice way to make friends, Snaaaaaaaaaaaaas.”**

 

“Fuck it.” 

 

He parks right out of the nightclub. There are some great places, these clubs. They have loud songs and drinks, crowded and messy. No one cares if he’s a monster there, as long as he pays, but more important, he can’t hear this fucking kid there.

 

He leans on the counter, asking for a drink. He knows the shadow is there, but he can’t hear it. It’s like heaven. He had already too many nightmares and crises because of this shadow. He probably should search for help, but who would help him in a world where he doesn’t even have rights?

 

**“STOP TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!”** the voice shouts. 

 

He turns to the bartender and asks if he can get him his alcohol as fast as possible.

 

**“YOU’RE AN ANOMALY, EVEN AMONGST THE MONSTERS!”**

 

“Difficult day, hm?” The bartender asks, smiling.

 

“You can’t even begin to imagine…”

 

**“WHO DO YOU THINK WILL EVER LIKE YOU? YOU CAN KEEP TRYING, BUT LISTEN TO MY WORDS:**

 

**NO**

 

**ONE**

 

**WILL**

 

**EVER**

 

**WANT**

 

**YO---**

 

“I’ll have the same as him.” Says a very soft and pretty voice at his side. It’s a really beautiful girl, seductively leaning on the counter, talking to the bartender, smiling lightly.

 

He doesn’t really want to think about any more girls now, but a few points about this one just catched his attention:

 

One is that her smile is totally fake. He doesn’t need to look twice to notice. She’s gorgeous, but something is off.

 

Two is that her soul is green, mixed with orange. It’s a weird combination of colors, but the thing is that the colors are too dull, instead of shining, how it was supposed to be. Makes him wonder what kind of life would suppress both kindness and bravery at once. 

 

Third is that, as much as her voice is totally soft, it muffled the annoying, childish one. Not only that, it actually made it disappear. This is the first time that happens, and interests him very much.

 

 

He takes a mental note to think about it later, or else he will forget. 

 

He’s sure that, whoever this girl is, he’ll probably never see her again.


	24. Heart Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which the sleepover finally happens!

You haven't been on a sleepover since your teenager days. Sleeping at G’s home doesn’t count, for obvious reasons. Papyrus holds both your hands with his, sounding excited.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY HERE FOR A SLEEPOVER, ______!” He keeps shaking your hands while you smile.

 

You didn't have anything better to do, and you were already hyped for that anyway, so you just got there as early as possible. Unfortunately, that means you won't be seeing G for now, since he's still working.

 

Yes, you already spent the whole wednesday with him on bed, and the night too, but both of you needed it really badly. He needed to go home to change clothes the next morning before work, taking an extra set with him so he could go straight to your home again and enjoy more time with you. If your situation was a normal one, you’d suggest living together without thinking twice. Seeing eachother everyday, sleeping on the same bed and waking up holding each other's hand without having to wait for opportunities would be like a dream. 

 

_ “See you at Paps’s after work. Love you, princess.” _ He said this morning, kissing you and going to work. Still two more hours before he gets there, though, so you’ll spend your time with Papyrus meanwhile. 

 

You and Papyrus are becoming great friends now. Your first impression of him was right: he’s a very nice guy, and you're happy to have him in your life. You can talk about almost anything, and he’s totally up to listen about things you wouldn't bother G about, like clothes and gossips. The two of you spend part of the two hours just looking at pictures of famous people and giving your opinions about their clothes and sharing info. It's really good to talk to discuss these things with someone who's not interested on dirty gossip, and can give genuinely insights about things.

 

“Papyrus!” A strong, female voice calls. You think people would enter by the door, but the person is outside of the window, waving. 

 

It's a...fish woman? She was a tall, lean woman with a long red ponytail and light blue skin. She was wearing a black eyepatch over her left eye and had red eyeshadow over both eyes, the visible of which had a yellow sclera and a thin vertical pupil. Her face lacked any sign of a nose, and her broad smile showed large, sharp yellow teeth. In place of where her ears would be, there were two translucent blue fins with red rays that matched her hair and makeup. She wore a black tank top and worn blue jeans, and on her feet were a pair of red and gold boots.

 

At first you think she’s just at the window because, for some reason, Paps and you failed to hear her knocking at the door, but then he opens it and she actually enters through the window.

 

“W...what…?” You’re confused, but both Paps and her seems to think this is normal, so you wonder if it’s something usual for them. You’ve yet to understand some monsters customs.

 

She seems to notice you’re there as soon as she turns to the living room.

 

“_____, THAT’S UNDYNE, MY BEST FRIEND! UNDYNE, THAT’S ____! SHE’S MY BRO’S--”

 

You jump in front of him, quickly, waving    
  


“Nice to meet you, Undyne! I’m G’s friend, and now Paps’s too!” Papyrus doesn’t seem to understand your reaction, but you can’t just go telling everyone. You never know who’s trustworthy or not.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you too!” She shakes your hand with a really strong grip. Is Grillby the only one who knows how to properly talk to a lady here?

 

“Papyrus always talk so much about you, and now we finally have a chance to meet!” She smiles widely. 

 

“I always hear about you too, so I’m also glad.” Papyrus always talks about his best friend, Undyne. You know she’s a gym-obsessed type, and that she was a royal guard or something like that. Will things really go smoothly with her? You fail to see a common topic to talk about.

In the end, it’s pretty cool to see her and Papyrus interacting with each other. Seems like true friendship. You more or less think about your friends, but something is different. It's obvious that different people connect in different ways, so that may be the case. 

 

When Papyrus leave you two alone to answer the phone, you and Undyne look at each other at the same time. You offer her a smile, uncertain of what to say. She, however, seems to be inspecting you for a moment. She then nods with her head, as if she's approving something.

 

“It's like G said: all about you seems perfect!”

“...Excuse me?” What does she mean with that?

“I mean your hair is perfect, your makeup too, and your clothes and posture!” She explains, looking impressed. “I would never have all the patience it probably takes to get like that!”

 

Aaahhh, so that's what she's talking about. You giggle, thanking her for the compliment.

 

“Thank you. It's something usual to me nowadays. Takes a bit of practice, but you can get used to it in no time.” You never expected to be complimented on something so normal to you. “Hm, you said G was the one who told you about me?”

“Yeah! Papyrus said he had a new friend who was famous, and I asked about you. That punk’s description was 'Everything about her is perfect’. “

 

“BROTHER IS RIGHT: _______ IS PERFECT! YOU NEED TO SEE HER PICTURES!”

 

Papyrus opens your Instagram and starts showing your pictures to Undyne. She seems impressed, and keeps complimenting you. It's always nice to be the main topic. What can you do? Your mind likes it. 

 

For now, however, you're thinking on how G is failing at hiding his obvious adoration for you from everyone. That silly, but sweet man. Your boyfriend. Love of your life. He talks about you, but he's the one who's perfect.

 

“______, IS EVERYTHING OK? REMEMBERING SOMETHING FUNNY?”

 

“Yeah, you started smiling widely suddenly…”

 

Both Papyrus and Undyne pull you back to reality. Shit, you need to control yourself when thinking about him. You wonder if he's like that when he talks about you too.

 

Someone knocks on the door, and you automatically look at the clock. Still 6:00, so probably not G. 

 

“It must be Alphys!” Undyne says, getting up to open the door.

 

Alphys, Alphys… you know that name, no? 

Indeed, the one who enters is the same yellow lizard monster that you met the other day at the shopping mall. 

 

“I - I’m so sorry for being late.”

 

“Not late at all, just in tim--” Undyne starts to answer, but you cut her. Not on purpose, though.

 

“Alphys.” you call. She looks at you, and doesn't seem to understand what's happening. 

 

“_-____?” She asks. You look at each other, both a bit confused. 

 

“You know each other?” G asks. You were so focused on Alphys that didn't even notice he was with her.

 

“G! Why are you here so early?”

 

“I tried to finish everything I could awhile before the usual time. I was really dying to see y--- Paps. I was dying to see Paps.” He pats Papyrus’s shoulder, and Undyne raises a brow. Papyrus, on the other hand, seems very happy.

 

“WOWIE! MY BROTHER REALLY MISSED ME A LOT!”

 

It’s pretty obvious how much G loves Paps, so it’s not a lie that he wanted to see his brother too. However, the one he really wanted to see again today, of course, was you. 

 

“I’ve met Alphys a few weeks ago, at the Mall. There was an… incident.”

 

“What kind of incident?” G asks. 

 

“Well…” You’re not sure if you should say something, if Alphys herself hadn’t. You look at her, and she changes the topic.

 

“We had ice cream together!” Alphys sits on the floor while talking, pretending everything is ok.

 

“Not buying it. What kind of incident happened? You haven’t told me anything about that.” Undyne asks, sitting next to her. 

 

“I - I had strawberry!” She says, working hard to avoid the topic. 

 

You and G look at each other, and Papyrus seems confused. 

 

“So, how was everyone’s day?” you ask, looking at G and Alphys. If she wants to avoid the topic, you’re not going to be the one calling her out. 

 

“Boring. There was nothing important for me to do today, hence why I was able to leave earlier.” G sits on the couch next to you. He seems to have understood your idea.

 

Undyne, however, looks annoyed. Understandable, but it's not like you can do anything regarding the matter anyway.

 

You all start watching a movie Papyrus choose, and at a certain point there's this character who omits information from his partner, and everyone can see Undyne’s gaze on Alphys. The bad thing is that poor Alphys doesn't seem to be able to enjoy the movie. The good is that they're so focused on each other that you get to watch it all glued to G.

 

At a certain time during the movie, he passes an arm behind your shoulders, pulling you close.

 

“What a cheap teenager trick, hot grim reaper.” You whisper, giggling.

 

“There's a reason it's the oldest one in the world and still used, princess: it works.”

 

“You don't need tricks to get a kiss, you know that.” You move closer and give him a quick kiss, surprising him. He motions at Alphys and Undyne, and you shake your head. They're not paying attention to you at all. He looks a bit uncertain, but let his hand slides to your waist, pulling you into a kiss. 

 

You expected a quick one, but it starts to get really hot. He touches your thighs, licking your neck and giving a small bite. You  _ almost _ moan, proceeding to slide your fingers under his shirts and stroking whichever ribs you can find, always looking at Alphys and Undyne's backs to be sure they're not turning to you. This is a hella of a dangerous game, and that's what makes it more exciting. You want to jump on his lap and ride him right there, but of course you can't. He seems to get what you're thinking, since now he looks bothered too.

 

This is the most silent action you ever had, only breathing heavy and not making a sound. Maybe you can get to actually do something? The movie doesn't look like it's ending now, so maybe you have time to…

 

“CAHEM!” Someone forces a cough. The two of you stop and look at the other couch, only to see Papyrus all flushed, with his arms crossed, looking very mad.

 

You totally forgot him. Whoops?

 

The rest of the movie goes with Papyrus sitting between you and G, who seems annoyed. You’re annoyed too, but it wasn't fitting for you to act like that anyway. You need to remember to apologize later.

 

After two movies, you're already getting sleepy. Undyne and Alphys now seem to be happy commenting the scenes, and that's a good sign. Maybe they can talk about that later, when they’re alone. 

 

You yawn. It's really late.

 

“Tired, _______?” G asks. 

 

“A bit. It’s late, anyway. What about you? You worked, aren't you tired?”

 

“Yes, but I don't really want to sleep right now. I'm fine here with you.” He smiles. 

 

You smile back, and suddenly Papyrus throws himself between you two.

 

“I'M FINE WITH YOU HERE TOO, _____! WE'RE ALL FINE WITH YOU HERE! RIGHT, UNDYNE?”

 

“Right! We’re all happy you're here, punk!”

 

“I-I’m happy as well!”

 

Undyne and Alphys may have failed to realize, but you know fully well that Papyrus is trying to prevent you two from going too intimate again. As he says every time you talk about G, he prefers to not know the details of what you want to do with each other. 

 

“Some of us may be a bit more happy, though.” G shrugs, looking at the side. You love his jealousy, it’s so discreet and cute.

 

“I'M SURE WE’RE ALL HAPPY IN THE SAME INTENSITY, BROTHER, SINCE WE’RE ALL _____’S FRIENDS, AND THERE'S NO REASON FOR ONE TO BE MORE HAPPY THAN THE OTHER. IT’S ALL THE SAME KIND OF FRIENDSHIP, RIGHT?” Papyrus asks in a defiant tone, crossing his arms.

 

“Right. Still, one friend may be more happy than the other, sometimes.” He agrees, but both are looking at each other with their brows furrowed. 

 

It's fun to you, but Undyne and Alphys seem really confused. Alphys doesn't seem to catch the idea, while Undyne doesn't even care. She's just looking at them, waiting for a fight to start, apparently. You don't think they would fight because of that, but it's better to change subjects.

 

“I'm very happy to be here with you guys as well!” You say, holding both of Papyrus’s shoulders and gently pulling him away from G. “Can we play a game? Anything?” 

 

“GAMES ARE NICE! I LIKE GAMES!”

 

“I would love to play a game with you, ___!” Alphys sounds excited. It’s cool how she stops stuttering when she gets happy.

 

“I CAN CRUSH ALL OF YOU PUNKS IN ANY GAMES, ANYTIME!” Undyne seems up to it too.

 

“WHICH GAME WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY, ____?” Paps asks. 

 

You have no idea, so you just shake your head and look at G to see if he suggests anything, just to see that he has a shit eating grin on his face. What?

 

“I actually know a very nice game that's also a useful conversation starter. It's called ‘truth or truth’.”

 

Oh.

 

You’re fully awake now. It's been a while since the last time you two played it, and it’s always for flirting like there's no tomorrow, so you're curious to see what can be done now that there are three more participating. He explains the basic rules to everyone while you think what you can ask. 

 

“Ok, who wants to start?” G asks.

 

“ME! LET ME START, BROTHER, PLEASE!” Papyrus practically jump. G just nods. “OH, THE DOZENS OF POSSIBILITIES!” 

 

He takes his time thinking, while you all look around, smiling. Paps is really precious, and you're sure he will make a very sweet question.

 

“______!” Oh, he’ll ask you. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“IS IT TRUE THAT YOU CONSIDER ME YOUR FRIEND?”

 

You obviously do, but you pretend to be thinking deeply about the matter. He seems nervous, and you don't want to torture the poor guy.

 

“Sure, it’s true!” 

 

His eyes glow, and you giggle. Undyne rolls her eyes and complains.

 

“Gah, you're terrible! You shouldn't ask things you already know, but actually things you want to discover and no one told you!” She smirks, glancing at Alphys, who gulps. You totally forgot Undyne has a truth she wants really badly to get. 

 

“Alphys!” Undyne calls in a strong voice, startling the yellow lizard. “Is it true that you’ve been stopping watching anime?”

 

You relax immediately, like everyone else seems to do. Was everyone thinking the same?

 

“M-m-me? I would never!”

 

“Oh, come on, Alphys! You haven't even watched any releasing this season!”

 

“Yes, but t-that’s because I’ve been busy with work! The machines I brought from Hotland are all weird and out of control, I can't ignore it and just watch anime!”

 

“Chill, I’m just messing with you, no need to get so nervous!” Undyne laughs embarrassed, and apologize. She probably wasn't expecting for Alphys to get mad.

 

“Wait, what's wrong with the machines?” G asks. “Do you need help?”

 

“I-I would never ask you to go help me, you're already so busy.”

 

“Yes, but I'm also your friend, and the one who built it. If you have problems, you can call me anytime.”

 

“A-are you sure? It's such an annoying job to keep trying to f-figure out what's happening. It was just fine in the underground, but up here it just started failing.”

 

“That's very weird… and it supposedly should generate a high amount of energy to power the entire underground, so how did it break up here?” 

 

Whoa, what?

 

You get up immediately. 

 

“Truth or truth, G.”

 

“Wha---”

 

You don't wait for him to process the interruption. 

 

“The hell you're the creator of a machine that powered the entire underground????”

 

“Ah, well...Yes? More or less, actually” He looks to the side, blushing a bit. “I’d say that part of me is, something like that. I do have the blueprints and the knowledge, though.”

 

“I see.” You cross your arms and sightly furrow your brows, a bit annoyed that he hasn't shared it with you before. Seems like something way too important to hide from a girlfriend. 

 

Your reaction doesn't go unnoticed, but his natural response that would be hugging you and explaining himself is impossible to happen right now, so he keeps talking to Alphys about said machine, and that he’ll go there tomorrow with her to look at it.

 

It's Alphys’s turn now, and she's thinking about what to ask. Finally, she turns to you.

 

“_-____! I will ask you, o-okay?”

 

“Sure, Alphys! Ask me anything!” It's cool that she wants to know more about you.

 

“Then, is it true that you have a b-boyfriend?”

 

You resist the instinct of glancing at G. You have Stephen, he’s the one she’s asking about. Focus on him.

 

“Well, I have a fiancé, actually.”

 

“Y-you do? I didn't know about that.”

 

“Nice, punk! Is he a nice guy?”

 

“If he's a nice guy? Ahn…” you don't want to lie, but you also can't talk bad about him to everyone.

 

“WAIT, YOU HAVE A FIANCÉ?” Papyrus ask, shocked. You totally forgot he knows about you and G. 

 

“I-I thought you knew, Paps, since you're my fan and stuff. There are pictures of us together in my accounts…” you're stuttering a bit. Damn.

 

“I DIDN'T.” Is he mad? He sounds mad. Is he thinking bad of you? Does he thinks you lied to him? You really thought he knew!

 

“Stop it, guys. You’re making her uncomfortable.” Thank god G is there to save you. “_____, you don't need to answer anything you don't want.”

 

You look at him and nod, but you still feel nervous. It's horrible that you ended up looking like you're hiding something. You are, but the idea of hiding is exactly that you don't want others to think.

 

“SORRY, ______. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD.” Paps apologize, and he doesn't sound mad at all. You really need to explain the situation to him.

 

“Don't worry, ____. Not everyone likes to talk about their personal life like that.” You feel Undyne's hand on your shoulder, giving a small pat. You expected nothing less from a friend of Papyrus.

 

“I'm s-sorry, ____! I swear I j-just wanted to know about the guy who owns your heart!” Alphys apologized.

 

“My heart?” you ask, confused.

 

“Y-yes! You look like a modern princess, so I was thinking that m-maybe---”

 

“Gaaahhh, Alphys! She doesn't want to talk about it!” Undyne interrupted.

 

“Right. Sorry again, _____.” Alphys relented.

 

“No, wait, explain it, please.” you insist.

 

“Alphys here is a sucker for anime, romances and adventures.” Undyne explains, pointing to Alphys. “She probably wants some ship material. Ah, 'ship’ make something like envisioning two people as a pair in your mind, something like that.”

 

“A ship…” you try to process the idea. It’s something you haven't heard about before, but if she wants to know informations about your love life, you might as well shift it to focus on someone you actually love. 

 

“You really don't need to talk, if you don't want, ______.” G repeats, and you can grasp the concern in his voice. He’s worried about you, like always. How can you not express your love and adoration when he acts so sweet all the time?

 

“No, it’s ok.” You smile, getting up. “If you all want to know about it, I shall explain about him.”

 

“ABOUT YOUR FIANCÉ?”

 

“About the man I love.” You answer, grinning when you notice G stiffening on the couch.

 

You’re glad no one asks if it's the same thing, you really don't want to associate G with Stephen, not even for a moment. Paps seems to understand right away.

 

“So, what exactly you want to know about him?”

 

“HOW YOU TWO MET EACH OTHER!”

“Who fell in love first!”

 

Papyrus and Alphys ask at the same time, and look at each other. You giggle. Seems like Paps is more interested than mad.

 

“You two calm down, let her answer one by one.” Undyne reprehended them.

 

“Haha it's ok, I’ll answer both. How we met… it’s not really the best story, to tell the truth. I wasn't really nice to him, and now I'm glad he was so nice and such a gentleman to not kick me out right there at that time.” 

 

“You? Being r-rude?” Alphys seemed surprised.

 

“Thanks for seeing me as someone nice, but I was a really mean person. I do regret it deeply now, though.”

 

“At least you two are together and happy” You hear G asking “right?”

 

“Right. I couldn't be more happy.” You giggle.

 

“T-that's really great! Being in love is a great feeling.” Alphys says.

 

“It is! So, about who fell first…” You ponder for a moment. Who was it? You think if you should ask G, but he beats you to it.

 

“_____, truth or truth, you were the one who fell for him first.” 

 

You turn to him, seeing he’s smirking. It's play time.

 

“Was I really? I remember him coming after me first. Something about getting a table next to mine just to be with me.” 

 

“If memory doesn't fail me, you told me you were already thinking about him before that. I explicitly remember you talking about buying...Clothes thinking about him?”

 

“Lust isn’t the same thing as love, G.” Now you're the one smirking when his smile drops. You’re evil.

 

“D-doesn’t mean you didn't like him, though. He surely liked you for real.” God, he’s stuttering. Stop torturing the poor guy already.

 

“Well… yes, I liked him.” You admit, and he visibly relaxes on his seat. “But mostly, I admired him. He showed me a side of things that I didn't know. He got me thinking again, something I hadn't done in a while, until that time. He saw more in me than I even thought I had. I definitely was the first one to fall in love, even if I failed to recognize it at that time.”

 

“Yes, that's the best feeling!” Undyne jumps from her seat on the floor, excited. She passes an arm behind your shoulders and another behind Alphys’s, pulling both close and smiling. “You people need to start noticing your qualities and importance! Even if you needed a push to get there, you better be motivated and work hard for yourselves now!”

 

Undyne let go of you, while squeezing Alphys harder. So she was Alphys main supporter like G was yours, huh? That's nice to know. 

 

“IS IT MY TURN AGAIN? I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND.” Papyrus says. No one was expecting that, and Undyne is focused on him in less than one second.

 

“Punk, you got a girl? Why haven't we met her yet?”

 

Alphys looks at you. Could it be that she suspects something? You should go for a little distraction.

 

“ _ You _ have a girlfriend?” You ask, in your best fake surprised voice, hands on your hips. “Since when?”

 

“Ahn, It's been a couple of months already? She's a very smart and nice girl, and I'm proud of her, and really happy to have her in my life.”

 

“O-oh my, I wasn't expecting such a plot twist.” Alphys doesn't seem to be thinking about you anymore, so that's good, but what's the twist?

 

“Is there a plot twist here somewhere? I fail to see.” G says, thinking. “Alphys, you weren't expecting me to have a girl?”

 

“To be honest, I wasn't either.” Undyne confesses, shrugging. “All your past experiences with humans resulted in disasters.”

 

“REMEMBER ROBERTA?” Papyrus interjected.

 

“Stop it, Paps. We don't talk about her.” G seems annoyed. It's time to stop, even if you're dying to know who Roberta is.

 

“Let's not talk about it anymore, then.” You say, getting up. “I kind of wanted to eat something sugary right now…”

 

“THERE'S NICE CREAM IN THE FRIDGE!” Paps says. “THERE'S ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE, IF YOU ALL WANT.”

 

Everyone agrees that they want one too, and you go to the kitchen to get yours and theirs. You get five from the fridge and have to put it all on a tray since it's freezing your hand. You’re reminding yourself of Clarice. You laugh at the thought.

 

Something comes from behind presses you against the counter. Of course you don't need to turn to know it's him. You think of saying something clever, but his voice interrupts your thoughts.

 

“Truth or truth, princess.” He whispers in your ear, voice low. This is the tone he uses when you're on bed. You can't hold a small squeal when he nibbles your ear, one hand on each side of you waist.

 

“With that voice, you can ask me anything and I wouldn't be able to lie even if I wanted.” You answer, breath ragged. This isn't the place to act like this. When was it that the fear of being found became something exciting for the two of you?

 

“You love me.” He doesn't quite ask, it’s more like an affirmation, just wanting your agreement. 

 

You shift your position to face him, giving him a soft kiss. 

 

“I do. I love you more than anything, G.” 

 

He inspects your face carefully, as if searching for any traces of lies. 

 

“Is something wron---” you start to ask, but he shushes you with a kiss, soft, but also hard. Something  _ is _ wrong. Not the time to discuss that, though.

 

You separate your mouths before someone gets there.

 

“Baby, they'll come to search for us if we take too long. Also, my makeup can't be messed up when I go back there.”

 

“Tsk.  _ Fine.” _ He reluctantly let go of you, leaning on the counter and crossing his arms. “I don't want to go back there now, though. They're talking about robots and it's annoying.”

 

“I’d expect you to like robots, since science and all…”

 

“Not the kind they're talking about. It's a specific one that doesn't interest me at all.” He gets one nice cream from the tray, opening and taking a bite.

 

“Aaahh, if I don't go back quickly, these will all melt.”

 

“Meh, they can come here and get theirs, if they want. We can eat ours while we talk, because I actually want to ask something important…”

 

You get one too, leaning on the counter next to him, both eating.

 

“What is it?”

 

“What happened when you met Alphys?”

 

“Ah, that...”

 

You tell him everything that Alphys told you about the store and how they kicked her out merciless. When you finish, you notice G’s nice cream is all violently bitten. His expression was serious while he listened to you, and you weren't ready for that. You should've known already that he's good at pretending he's fine when he's a mess inside.

 

“Are you ok, baby?” You ask, concerned.

 

“Yeah.” He doesn't seem ok. “_____, what can you tell me about that store?”

 

“That one? Hmm… I know it's a relatively new brand that's still settling, just appeared one or two years ago. They seem to have nice clothes, though I’m yet to try their things.” You think if there's something really relevant that would work as a good information. “Ah, I remember Lauren saying they work with a bonus method, or something like that. She’s the one who usually buys there.”

 

“Bonus method?”

 

“Yeah, like, they reward the best seller with a bonus. If you sell more, you get extra money. It's a method to stimulate competition and raise the sellers.”

 

“I see…” He looks at the nice cream stick, thinking.

 

“Sorry, I don't have much information to share about them. I can ask Lauren, if you want.”

 

“No need, you already told me everything I wanted to know.” He gives you a kiss on your forehead, and a smile. “Thanks, princess. You’re the best.”

 

You blush, and he gets back on his feet, taking two of the nice creams. 

 

“Bring the last one and let's go back.”

 

You do as he says, following him. 

 

It's pretty late already, so you're all just eating the cold dessert to go sleep. They're really talking about a robot Alphys built, something-ton. You want to ask about it, but not only your eyes are closing, you're also worried about G. He’s not focused anymore, and you notice he’s thinking on something else.

 

Even after everyone go to sleep, you can still hear someone wandering around, and you know it's him. You’re sleeping in his old room with Alphys and Undyne. Paps has his own room, and G decided to sleep on the couch, despite Paps insisting to share his room with him.

 

You sigh. He’s annoyed at the situation. You want to ask him about it, but you're not sure you should disturb him now. He pretends to be ok in front of you, so now may be the only time he can think without restraints. Maybe you shouldn't have said anything? Maybe you should have stepped there and helped Alphys that day? But you didn't even know her, and you got there after it all happened.

 

You look at your phone, considering sending him a message, but give up. You can talk about that tomorrow, instead. For now, the best thing to do is let him sort his thoughts without interfering.

 

Probably.


	25. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which there are so many twists that I don't even know what to write here

Stephen is in the town, so not only you can't go to see G, but also you have to dress like a fire truck and go to places glued to him.

 

Tonight you'll have to dedicate your attention to him, having dinner at the same restaurant as ever. At least you got the afternoon free thanks to that, claiming you wanted to buy new clothes to go out with him later. He didn't mind, he’s the kind who believes that shopping malls are female only places anyway.

 

You go and get a pretty red dress, just to have an excuse, and head straight to the ice cream store. Since today is Stephen's day, you might as well eat a lot of ice cream. Maybe you get sick and puke on him?

 

Dignity: 0

Satisfaction: +52

 

A nice plan.

 

You buy your ice cream, an extra big one, and post a picture of it, spending a few moments contemplating the size. You feel sorry for your stomach and your tighs.

 

As soon as you start to eat, your phone vibrates with a new message. A quick glance at the screen shows it's G.

After the sleepover last week, you weren't able to talk to him about the Alphys thing. He went straight to her lab to check that machine they were talking about, and you didn't want to ask by message.

He visited you once more yesterday, before Stephen came back, but the last thing you did was talking. You kind of tried, but he was really determined to have as much of you as he could before that forced break that Stephen's presence caused. In the end, you gave up on talking and choose to just enjoy the day with him. And you enjoyed it a lot. Five times, to be more exact.

 

Anyway, maybe you get to talk about it now? You open your messages to see what he wants.

 

 

G - 03:17pm

Wait for me at the mall, can you?

 

You - 03:23pm

I can, but you're coming now?

 

G - 03:25pm

Yes. Not to see you, though, but since I’m going there anyway...

 

You - 03:25pm

Wow! Wait just a minute, mr rude.

 

You - 03:26pm

Who else would you come here to see?

 

G - 03:27pm

I meant I’m going to do something else, but of course I want to see you, if we're at the same place at the same time, princess.

 

You - 03:28pm

Okay? And what's that oh-so-important stuff that hot grim reaper guy needs to do in the middle of the afternoon at the shopping mall instead of working?

 

G - 03:29pm

Stuff.

 

You - 03:30pm

You’re sounding weird, baby. I'm a bit worried.

 

G - 03:31pm

Sorry, I’m just mad.

 

G - 03:31pm

Not at you, of course.

 

You - 03:32pm

You? Mad? You’re never mad…

 

You - 03:33pm

But ok, I’m here anyway, just call me when you solve your stuff.

 

You - 03:33pm

Or if you need any help.

 

G - 03:35pm

Thanks, princess.

 

 

Weird. What's he doing today at the mall? You suspect there's something to do with the store thing, but you're still not sure how to ask him about that. You finish your ice cream and keep wandering around, not really doing anything but waiting, like he asked you to.

 

A few minutes later, you receive another message. You think it's G, but your screen says it's Alphys.

 

 

Alphys - 03:47pm

___!!! ARE YOU THERE???

 

You - 03:49pm

I'm here. What happened?

 

Alphys - 03:50pm

THAT STORE FROM LAST TIME!

 

Alphys - 03:50pm

G SAID YOU'RE AT THE MALL, PLEASE GO THERE! FAST!

 

You don't know what happened, but you rush down the staircase as fast as possible, even tripping in one of the steps and almost falling down.

 

When you get at the first floor, you see there's a commotion around the store. People are looking and talking. You manage to find your way between the curious, getting to have a full view of the door.

 

You were right: G is in front of the store, looking really mad. Alphys is right there, next to him, looking very nervous. Next to them, there's a kid with short hair and an expression you can't quite describe.

 

“Was it pleasurable to kick her out? Did you enjoy it? Come on, do it again, with me this time.” He’s not shouting, but he's really serious and scary. The woman blocking the door, that you recognize as the manager, doesn't seem to know how to answer.

 

“S-sir, please calm down…”

 

“Why? Is it scary when it's someone taller than you? More powerful? I want to see you try to shut me up.”   

 

“Sir, if you don't stop, I’ll have to call the security.”

 

“Do you really want to call security on me? I'm not poor. I have money. As soon as you kick me out of here, I’ll come back with my lawyers, and I _assure_ you they’ll find a way for me to sue that store in no time. I also bet the store will try to wash their hands by blaming it on you, so miss, if you're trying to face me on a fight, I don't suggest you go there…”

 

This side of him is totally new to you. Using his money and influence to threaten people is not something G would be proud of. You also know this is a special case, and that he would never do it if not to help a friend, so makes total sense.

 

The manager seems in panic. Rich monster clients threatening you are probably not something they teach in their manual.

 

“Y-you need to understand you can't force us to sell to you.”

 

“That's right, we can't.” The kid says, stepping ahead. “But you can't kick us out of there, because the mall is open to the public, and we're part of it too.”

 

The manager seems like she hasn't noticed the kid until now.

 

“And just who is this kid?”

 

“Ambassador of monsters, miss. You can call me Frisk.”

 

Oh, so _that's_ the kid they all talk about! You thought that 'kid’ was just an affectionate way of calling them, but they're really a child. Doesn't seem to be older than 10 years.

 

“You got some nerve to try to kick out the ambassador and their people. Is that how badly you want to lose your job?” G growls. The manager didn't even say anything about kicking Frisk out, but G seem to be ready to use all his cards.

 

“I - I just didn't know you were with an ambassador! I apologize, please enter.”

 

She finally gets away from the door. They manage to enter the store, but none of the attendants talk to them. They all pretend they're busy, and seem nervous, not that it matters to G.

 

“Alphys, chose whatever you want. We’ll buy everything you like.” He says, looking at Alphys, who obviously wasn't expecting.

 

“W-what? N-no, I can't! I just have money for the dress!”

 

“Don't worry, I’m paying.”

 

“W-WHAT? No, I can't accept that!”

 

“Come on, Alphys, no need to be shy about this. We can count it as a birthday present, Christmas and etc for years, if you want. Just get everything you want, even if it's the attendants hair and skin.”

 

G is looking so menacing right now that, if you didn't know him, you'd think he is actually capable of killing someone. The attendants all look panicked, and one of them actually starts shaking.

 

“He’s joking. Sorry, it’s just a joke.” Frisk is quick to says them, and whispers to G “Tone down a bit, Snas, or they can actually kick us out for threatening people.”

 

“Sorry, kid.” He apologizes, but still can't relax.

 

Alphys takes the dress she originally wanted and two more. She takes it all to the cashier, where the manager is waiting, looking frustrated.

 

“It won't fit anyway. It’s not for a monster’s body.” She scoffs, probably feeling courageous. Not an intelligent thing to say to raging monsters.

 

“Maybe, but that's not for you to decide.” G retorts. She doesn't back away.

 

“If we all refuse to process the products, you can't buy.”

 

Alphys and G looks at each other, and both look at Frisk.

 

“She's right, Snas. We can't force them to sell to us.” Frisk sighs.

 

G’s expression was already menacing, so you wasn't expecting it to get worse, but it did. He looks at the manager and anyone seeing it would swear he's ready to break her neck. She gulps, but stands her ground.

 

“The hell we can't.” He practically spits.

 

He turns and walks to the clothes around the store, grabbing everything he can at the same time. The manager and the attendants, as well as Alphys, and of course you all look scared. Will he tear it all? Set it on fire? You know he's mad, but G wouldn't be _that_ irrational, would him?

 

Frisk just looks, apprehensive.

 

He throws everything on the counter, together with Alphys’ stuff, and look at the attendants.

 

“Who wants the bonus?”

 

Frisk smiles, while Alphys cover her mouth. The manager looks at the attendants shaking her head, but all of them already raised their hands. The manager pulls all the clothes to near the cashier.

 

“If it gets to this, there's no helping… I’ll be the one processing this.”

 

G Turns to her, teeth clenched.

 

“Don't you go near these clothes.”

 

It looks so much like a warning that she gets scared and steps back, hands up, shaking a bit.

 

“Alphys, you chose someone.”

 

Alphys looks to the attendants around, and one of them step ahead and talk.

 

“Hm, excuse me. Alyssa here has a three years old son and is a single mother. She is trying to save to pay for his tuition, so maybe…”

 

The other girls seem to agree.

 

“Ah, true. Maybe Alyssa!”

 

“Yes, Alyssa could use the extra money.”

 

The attendant that is probably Alyssa seems happy.

 

“Oh my god, girls. Yes, that would help me a lot, thank you.”

 

“I-it can be her, then.” Alphys says, and the girl runs to the cashier, smiling. She turns to Alphys and mimics a mute 'thank you’ with her mouth, processing everything and giving the bags to them.  Alphys gets hers and G takes all the others.

 

They walk to the door and the crowd outside disperses, a few people actually clap. You don't know how to feel. You’re happy for Alphys, maybe for Alyssa too, and all your love mixed with a deep respect for G. You wish you can be half of everything he is, someday.

 

While you're busy in your own bliss, they walk away. Is he so mad he haven't noticed you there? He’s so annoyed with people around that he puts on his sunglasses. Damn, so hot.

 

You walk after them, keeping a distance. Months ago, he followed you on that same mall to surprise you, so now it's your turn.

 

“W-what are you going to do with all t-these clothes, G?”

 

“Do you want them?”

 

“N-not really. I don't even think they would all fit...”

 

“Frisk want any? Though all of this are adult clothes…”

 

“Nah, I don't use fancy clothes, anyway. Besides, I know you're already thinking of someone to give it all to.” The kid has a playful smile on their face.

 

“O-oh. Are you going to give it all to _____?”

 

“If she wants them, yeah. I'm not sure she would wear all of these, but maybe.”

 

“All I want is an ice cream, by the way. You promised me ice cream, Snas.” Frisk pulls his sleeve.

 

“I - I could go for ice cream too!”

 

Seems like a nice opportunity to join.

 

“I want both the ice cream and the clothes!” You say, practically jumping on them, startling Alphys.

 

“____!” She jumps, unsure if happy or scared.

 

“Princess! I was going to meet you at the ice cream store.” You got exactly the reaction you wanted from G, whose voice tone changed immediately.

 

“Heh, you really think I would lose a show like that? You don't know me at all!” You wink, joining them.

 

You all end up at the store, eating the ice cream and chatting. You’re officially introduced to Frisk, the all special ambassador kid. They don't seem to talk or act like a normal kid would. It's funny.

G complains that you're eating too much ice cream today, and that you may end up sick. You don't care, that's kind of the plan.

 

 

“So… Great job at that store. I'm proud of you, G.”

 

“He was really cool there, wasn't he?” Frisk pokes you while eating their ice cream. You nod.

 

“I - I still can't believe you did this.” Alphys hugs her bag with clothes. “Really, thank you very very much, G.”

 

“It's no big deal, Alphys. You’re our friend and, honestly, I’m tired of these humans that treat us like parasites.” You instinctively hold your breath for a second, and he notices. He puts his hand on top of yours, gently. “Not you, _____. You’re not like this.”

 

“Y-yes, _____, no need to get nervous.”

 

Frisk keep eating their ice cream, looking at you. You can't shrug off the feeling that they want to say something.

 

“Well, anyway, ______, as soon as you're free from your problem, come to visit me and take whichever clothes you want.” G pats your hand lightly. You smile and nod. Frisk smile, satisfied.

“So, since when you two are dating?” They ask calmly, grinning.

 

Alphys spit her ice cream, while both you and G flinch.

 

“Y-y-you’re together?” Alphys starts asking. She seems shocked, but is also blushing and smiling. “Wait, G is the guy you were talking about that other day??? But you have a fiance! And and ______ was the girlfriend you said you have? AAAAHHHHHHHH!”

 

Looks like you broke Alphys.

 

“Ssshhh! You’re too loud!” You put a finger in front of your mouth, asking her to tone it down.

 

“S-sorry…” she lowers her voice as much as possible. “It's just...Just...It’s just that I was shipping you two so hard!”

 

Aahh, so _that’s_ why she was talking about it.

 

“When you said you have a fiance, and G said he's dating someone, all I could think was 'no, they're with the wrong people!’, and now I'm so so glad you're with each other!”

 

You both blush, looking at other. No point in hiding it anymore, you guess.

 

“I… I do have a fiancee, yes, but it's an arranged marriage, we don't love each other.”

 

“And he is a disgusting douchebag who doesn't know how to treat her the way she deserves.”

 

“Yes. He just wants my money. G, on the other hand, loves me and makes me happy.”

 

Alphys’ eyes are shining. She really wanted to see you two together, apparently. It's great to have support.

 

“Shouldn't you end your stuff with the other guy, if that's the case?” Frisk asks, finally finishing their ice cream. “So you can be with Snas and he can go on with his life and search for someone else, no?”

 

“That’s…”

 

“It's a bit more complicated than that, Frisk.”

 

“I don't see what's so complicated, Snas. If you love each other, you should be together without a third part between you two, and that's that.” What a determined kid.

 

“You’re not wrong, but it's an arrangement with her family, money and business involved.”

 

“T-this kind of stuff is really too deep to m-mess with...”

 

“I still think it's not as complicated as you make it seem!” Frisk pouts.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Frisk, but I also don't know the solution…” You say. If it was easy to solve, you’d be the first one to go ahead and do it.

 

“We s-should all just eat the ice cream and enjoy.”

 

“Yes!” Frisk seems excited again. A kid is always a kid, in the heart. “It was a sweet victory of our hero against the evil lady from the store!”

 

“You’re making it sound like I did something great. I'm even feeling a bit like the bad guy for scaring the woman.” G sighs.

 

“Whaaat? Please, d-don't! She didn't feel bad for treating me like that last time!”

 

“Right!” Frisk agrees, jumping on their seat.

 

“Besides… Only the hero get the princess.” You lick your lips slowly, staring deep inside into his eyes. “Get your facts straight, baby.”

 

G grins at you. The sunglasses really give him a bad boy look. Frisk pretends like they're going to vomit.

 

“Not in front of me! Ew!”

 

“O-oh my god, it's like a f-forbidden love!”

 

You all laugh. This is a very nice situation. A pleasant moment when you both feel accepted and things look like they're finally going well.

 

Little you know that, two tables behind yours, someone you call 'friend’ is listening and recording it all with her cellphone.


	26. Above Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which we all get mad at the backstab, but then we get proud of our Princess, but then we get "aaawww" and then it ends.

Almost 5pm, the ideal time to an afternoon tea with friends, specially in such a lovely day with birds singing and flowers blooming. On days like this, people like you should be enjoying life…

 

So why is it that all you can feel is your sins crawling on your back?

 

At the other side of the table, holding the teacup, is Rebekka. She’s calmly sipping her tea, looking at it right after. She closes her eyes and take in the scent that emanates from the cup. It's jasmine with a delicate and discreet scent of bergamot. Clarice is great at preparing teas, and she knows what to mix and in which quantity to make your senses go blissful.

 

It would be easier to enjoy it you didn't have a cellphone on front of you on the table, playing again and again the conversation you had a few days before at the ice cream store.

 

Dozens of questions pass on your mind while listening, but almost all of them have a clear answer already:

 

Why did she record it?

_ But anyone would have recorded such an important information. _

 

Why is she showing you it?

_ She’s obviously going to blackmail you. _

 

Why would she blackmail you?

_ But why wouldn't she? Such opportunity is extremely rare to appear. _

 

Friends doesn't blackmail friends. Wasn't she supposed to be your friend?

_ Now...really? You never had illusions regarding that.  _

 

G showed you love and real friendship, but that only changed you, not the other people in your life. Their vision of things keep being as terrible as always, and now Rebekka is pulling your strings.

 

...Or is she? Just because you're a better person now, doesn't mean you forgot your basic fighting tactics. The enemy is smart, but so are you. You grew up in this environment, and you know how to play this game as much as everyone else.

 

“You know, Becky, I do have something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while...”

 

“Yes? How did I discover it? Let's say you should hide better.” She glances at you while settling her teacup back on the table, a dirty smile in the corner of her mouth.

 

“Fair enough, but that's not what I was going to ask.”

 

“Oh? Ask it, then.” She's in such a good mood that it almost makes you feel bad for stepping on her hopes. Almost.

 

“How did you know, when we were buying the lingeries that day, that Stephen likes red?”

 

You wish you were as much as a nice person as G seems to think you are, but someone with a true pure heart probably wouldn't enjoy this sight like you are right now. The exact moment when the glow of hope inside of a person's eye fades out and despair takes place is something only a true rotten fruit can enjoy. 

 

“You told me...” Rebekka struggles to keep her face serious, but it's not going to work.

 

“Thing is: I don't say this kind of stuff to people, not even friends, because I think it's way too personal.”

 

“Is that so? Then I must have processed, since you always use red clothes with him…”

 

“Rebekka… please. You and I both know this shitty excuse won't work here.”

 

“I - I just…” She's not even trying anymore. You can't lie to yourself: feels great to crush an enemy.

 

You sigh, taking your own teacup and sipping it. You put your finger on her phone's screen, pressing the 'stop’ button. The audio stops playing immediately, to which you take her cellphone in your hand. She flinches, maybe expecting you to throw it on her face, but that's far from what you intend to do. 

 

“Relax, I don't mind whatever weird preference you have on men that makes you sleep with Stephen. Enjoy it. Do your stuff, keep Stephen with you as much as possible. It actually helps me, since you keep him out of my home and bed.”

 

You offer her the phone back and she accepts, speechless. 

 

“But the moment you become a threat to me, I’ll end it and any chance you may have of getting an actual relationship with someone.” You give her your best menacing face. 

 

You’ve been threatening other girls your entire life, and Rebekka was part of your high school ‘mean girls’ group, so she knows you're not joking.

 

Still, she seems to hold a bit of courage to stand against you.

 

“Y-you say that, but Stephen said he loves me! He said he’ll leave you and marry me!” And she believed, of course. Well, any chance is better than none.

 

“Do it, then.” You say, simple.

 

“What?”

 

“Take Stephen and marry him.”

 

“...Is this some kind of mockery?”

 

“No, I’m serious. I can't seem to find a way out of this arrangement, and if he really loves you and wants to leave me, I’m more than happy to provide support.”

 

“_____, are you serious?”

 

Even before you started dating G, you already knew about Rebekka and Stephen. He never cared about hiding his affairs anyway, and Rebekka… she tells you to hide better, but she's awful on doing it. It's true you felt betrayed when you discovered it, but at that time you hand waved it as something normal in your environment. You don't think like this anymore, and you're sure you’d kill her with the butter knife if her affair was with G instead of Stephen, but since that's not the case, you might as well use it to your advantage.

 

“I am. If things are this good between you two, talk to him about ending this thing with me.”

 

Rebekka keeps looking at you, astonished. It's evident in her face that she wants to believe you, but something keeps her believing you're going to backstab her. Probably her fear of being betrayed like she did with you. People often get afraid of ending in the same situation they put others through.

 

But you're not going to do it. If she wants to take Stephen away, she can go and never come back. 

 

“T-thanks, ______! Really!” She gets up with the intention of hugging you, but seems puzzled if this is something she should do, given the weirdness of this situation.

 

You get up yourself, and hug her. You expect it to be a very awkward thing, but it's not. She’s happy, and you sense it through her hug. A knot in your stomach reminds you that, above all these problems, you like her as a friend. 

 

“Ah, also, I don't think I need to reinforce it, but I’ll keep my support on you as long as you don't tell anyone about my situation.”

 

She nods, but doesn't seem afraid. The situation looks great for her, so you doubt she would tell anyone, anyway. 

 

There's no way this afternoon could keep going smoothly after that, so both of you decide it's time for her to go home. As soon as she leaves, you call the chauffeur to drive you to G’s house. 

 

“Hey, love, what are you doing here today?” He asks while you enter, heading straight to the kitchen. You take two glasses and walk back to the living room. 

 

“I was going to ask if you came for the clothes, but apparently you're in need of...glasses?”

 

“Alcohol. What do you have for us?”

 

“Alcohol as in 'let’s celebrate’ or as 'I’m stressed’?” He asks, walking to the cabinet close to the window where he keeps the expensive bottles.

 

“The second.” You answer, flopping on the couch and putting the glasses on the small table in front of it.

 

“Figures. I didn't even get a kiss, so you must be really stressed. I feared the day you’d only care about my alcohol.” He chuckles, checking the bottles inside of the cabinet. 

 

You almost facepalm yourself. Of course it wasn't your intention to look like you were there just to drink.

 

“I'm so so sorry, baby… I didn't mean to. I'm stressed, yes, and as much as I already fixed the situation, I really need to talk to you about it. Ah, I accept whiskey, if you have it.”

 

“It’s ok, I can see you're not having your best day. Hm...Are you sure you want whiskey? Isn't it too strong? I have vodka too, a bit less heavy for your head.” He puts both bottles on the table and sits next to you, looking at it.

 

“I don't care.” You hold his face, turning to you and pulling close, giving him a kiss. “If you don't mind, I’m ready to get wasted and fuck until morning, probably waking up with a hardcore hangover,  _ maybe _ puking everywhere like an irresponsible teenager.”

 

You can't help but laugh at the face he makes. Your honesty and choice of words obviously surprised him. 

 

“I… Ahn...Sure, I don't mind any of these. I mean, I prefer you to be sober and healthy, but if you want to get drunk, I’m here to take care of your hangover version.” He seems to ponder for a moment. “I believe you haven't showed me that side of yours yet.”

 

“No, I haven’t. I used to do it all the time when I was in highschool, but now I know better. Still, this time is impossible not to…” 

 

You inspect the whiskey bottle. It's already opened. You expected that from G: he likes the taste of alcohol but can't get drunk, so he drinks it way more than a human would be able to without destroying their liver. 

 

“______, what happened? Why are you like this?” He asks while you pour half of a glass for you and him. “Can you tell me before your senses start to get dull?”

 

“Hm… I forgot the ice.” You get up, walking to the fridge. Yes, you want to tell him everything, but also don't want to talk about it sober. “Want some too?”

 

“____…” He insists, shaking his head to your question. You go back to your seat next to him, dropping the ice cubes in your drink.

 

You look at your glass, shaking it and watching the ice floating slowly. He gave up on pressuring you to answer, and is already drinking his. 

 

“Baby… Kiss me.” You stretch your arms to him, as if asking for a hug. It's a bit childish, you think, but he doesn't seem to mind, complying right away. 

 

The taste of alcohol fits his mouth perfectly, like the coffee does. You like to describe his taste as 'soft-bitterness’, since he's always eating bitter stuff, but his tongue and lips are soft. He once said you taste like marshmallow and cocoa, and that he loves to have you in his mouth, tasting it. 

 

You want to get crazily drunk today, and it’ll probably result in a night of rough sex, dozens of purple marks and a painful hangover, but first…

 

“Please don't panic, but...” You say, after stopping the kiss “Rebekka knows about us.”

 

“WHAT?” He practically shouts. “How?”

 

You tell him everything in details, from how Rebekka recorded you at the ice cream store to how she thinks Stephen would leave you for her. 

G listens while you detail her reactions and explain why you're not surprised about her and Stephen’s relationship. When you finish, you start to drink. Now you can go wild, right? 

 

“So, you think Stephen means it? Leaving you to marry your friend?” 

 

“As if. Rebekka doesn't have a company in her name, nor as much money as I do.”

 

He seems confused with your answer. 

 

“I thought you didn't care about that money stuff anymore?”

 

“I don't, I’m just being realistic here. Do you really think Stephen would throw away the opportunity to be a billionaire for love? And mind you that I'm assuming he's in love because I want to believe he wasn't lying to Becky.” If only love could fix Stephen like it fixed you...

 

“I don't know, princess… Love can change people, you know that better than anyone.”

 

“Yeees, but there are also other factors. With everything I know about Stephen, I doubt he would love anyone more than he loves himself and money.”

 

“Well, maybe, deep inside, under all these layers of douchery and arrogance, he’s a good guy?”

 

You turn to him with your brows raised. Seriously?

 

“...What?”

 

“Now,  _ really _ ?”

 

“Excuse me, is it forbidden to believe in people's hearts?”

 

“Yes, if it's Stephen!”

 

“I bet people also thought you would never change, at first.”

 

“I can't believe you're siding with Stephen, G.” You have to take a good portion of your drink to help digesting the idea.

 

“It’s not about picking a side, I’m just trying to keep my hopes up.”

 

You roll your eyes, caressing his cheek and smiling. So innocent...

 

“Baby, you’re too sweet and kind, but I'm unable to believe this will work. Still, of course I want it too. Imagine how great it would be to not have to marry Stephen.”

 

“Yeah, well, if that actually happen, maybe we can consider our own marriage.” He seems nervous after saying that. He’s already on his second glass, but alcohol doesn't affect him, so it shouldn't leave him like that.

 

“Pff yeah, I know how badly you want my father's company.” You scoff, thinking it’s a joke, but he answers serious.

 

“I don't hate that bonus, but I'm on it for you, of course.”

 

Wait.

 

No no,  _ wait _ .

 

Is he kind of... proposing? That's why he looks nervous? Your smile drop right away.

 

“...Oh my god, you're serious. G, baby, you’re saying you’d marry me if I left Stephen?”

 

“Of course? You thought I was just going to play around with you and throw you away?” He looks at you, arching a brow, cheekbones tinted golden.

 

“No, but… oh my god.” You must have the most dumbfounded look on your face right now. You can't even close your mouth, let alone organize your thoughts. “Oh my god, you love me.”

 

“...Yes, but you knew that already, no?”

 

“Oh my god, you actually want to spend the rest of your life with me…”

 

“Princess, I’m getting a bit worried here…”

 

“S-sorry, it's just…” You can feel your eyes burning. You’re not the kind of drunk who cries, and you haven't hardly started drinking anyway. “ People don't usually want me around if not for money, so I…”

 

You can't hold back the tears, trying to wipe them away with the back of your hand. Yes, you know he loves you, but wanting to be together forever is a whole new level, and you seriously wasn't expecting for him to want it.

 

“Sshhh, it's ok, princess, come here.” Now it's his turn to stretch his arms. You don't think twice before letting him hug you, hiding your face in his chest. “I want you even without the money or that company your father is so proud about.”

 

You keep sobbing. Your mascara will ruin his shirt, but neither of you really mind. He soothes your back gently, waiting for you to calm down. 

 

“I - I’m sorry, I just…”

 

“Makes me sad that you never had relationships that haven't started because of money, but don't worry, this is all in the past now.”

 

“I want it so badly… to marry you. But…”

 

“It’s ok, I know it's a difficult situation. I'm not telling you to chose right now, nor I want to force you into anything. If you never feel like leaving Stephen, it’s ok too. Just know that, if you do, I’m ready for a serious commitment with you.”

 

You want it. You want to marry him. You don't care if you’ll have two kids or a house full of cats, you just want to be his, forever and ever. You want to be recognized as his wife, to have a ring on your finger with your names engraved, to sign your names together in a marriage form paper. 

 

You’ll keep your hopes up that Rebekka to be able to convince Stephen. At least, you’re allowed to dream.

  
  



	27. Through His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G's POV chapter

You’re laying down on your beach towel on the sand. Close enough to the water to get up and go swim, but not as much as to let a wild wave get you by surprise.

 

Aren't you the most beautiful thing in this world? The sun gives your skin a magnificent glow, making you look like a goddess. Or maybe that's just how he sees it, but you’ve always looked like a divine creature to him. 

 

How long have you been together already? Six month? Seven? Almost an entire year. Who’d guess that the annoying, spoiled, racist, egoist and arrogant brat that wanted to kick him out of the night club just because she didn't like monsters would become the love of his life? If anyone tried to tell him that months ago, he’d certainly laugh in their face. 

 

Yet, here you are: his girlfriend, _______, the princess. 

 

Apparently, your family owns this private beach where you used to come all the time to spend the vacations together when you were a little girl. Eventually, your parents stopped enjoying this kind of family thing, and gave you the house to do as you please. You usually go there with Lauren and the other girls, but this time you're here with G and your new friends. 

 

The best part is that you're only his for this entire week. Stephen has zero interest in beaches, and the beach is only yours, so no worries about being found by random people. All your new friends already know anyway, so no problem there either. It's the best feeling to be able to hug and kiss you anytime, anywhere. Frisk and Papyrus complain all the time that you two are too mushy, but it can't be helped, you're finally able to taste how life would be if the two of you were married.

 

Now, he’s not holding any expectations about that marriage thing. He knows it's an extremely complicated situation for you, and that you want to be only his as much as he’s only yours, but life isn't that easy. At least he's the true owner of your heart, and not Stephen, and that alone means a lot.

 

You squeal when Undyne passes running at your side, causing the sand to fly everywhere.

 

“SORRY, _____!” She apologizes yelling while she keeps running to the water, Alphys on her arms squealing more than you. 

 

Undyne jumps while holding Alphys, laughing when the lizard complains and splashes water on her. It doesn't take much to become a game of splashing water on each other, and both Papyrus and Frisk join. Frisk is armed with a water gun bigger than their head, so they're the ideal teammate for Alphys against Undyne and Paps.

 

“I bet Frisk and Alphys win.” You say, smiling. You’ve been lying there wearing your sunglasses for so long that he thought you'd be sleeping, but seems like you're fully awake and paying attention to your surroundings. 

 

“I don't know… Paps and Undyne are pretty strong, especially together, and Undyne is in her element. They’ll crush the other team.” 

 

“Are you willing to bet for real on that?” You turn to him taking the sunglasses off, a dirty smile on your face. He smirks.

 

“What’s your proposal?”

 

“How about, if I win, you make my breakfast tomorrow?” 

 

“Sounds good. What do I get if it's my victory?”

 

“What you want to get from me?” You ask in a low and seductive voice, leaning your body close. He loves when you do that. 

 

“Hmmm, I don't know…” He puts a hand above yours, face close too. You’re both skilled on this, and it's sweet that it never gets old for the two of you. “I never saw you cooking. Can I have a breakfast too?”

 

“Only if you want to eat charcoal with a cup of ashes. I'm terrible cooking.” You sigh, smiling. He only laughs, giving you a kiss. 

 

“I don't mind, I’d love to have something made by you, even if it's not edible.” 

 

His sincere words make you blush, a sheepish smile on your face. Damn, you're really precious. You're so rich and powerful; pretty and hot and you know it. You know how to seduce, and he can't even begin to describe how awesome you are at sex and everything else. You have everything to be be the owner of the world, yet he just needs to compliment you or show his deep affection and you become a shy girl, blushing and smiling embarrassed. 

 

“I love you, ______.” He can't help but say. You weren't expecting to that, getting more and more red. 

 

He pulls you to his lap, hugging your waist. Whatever if you're outside, there's no need to hide your affection here. 

 

“W-wait, everyone is look---” you begin to complain, when he shushes you with a soft kiss. At first he gets a bit worried that it's better stop, since you told him to wait, but then your hand holds behind his neck, and he knows he can keep going. 

 

He can hear Frisk pretending they're gonna throw up, and Undyne whistling. Alphys is also gasping. It's not like he pretends to do anything with you out there anyway, so he stops before it gets too hot. Your cute face is all flushed and your breath is ragged. Seven months and he still forgets you need to breathe. Heh, not his fault that you taste so delicious.

 

Clarice giggles, leaving a jar of juice and a few glasses on the table next to you. The club waitress got afraid of disturbing you that other time, but Clarice seems to have none of that. You’re outside in the sun, and she's your maid that won't let you get dehydrated. 

 

The choice of taking Clarice with you on that trip was really the best. You trust her a lot, and she really takes care of everything for you. When G first met her, he thought she was one of these maids that just do the job they get paid for, but Clarice seems to really care about you, and that's great because he knows you’re always with someone who won't leave you to suffer alone at home. Instead of a maid, he would say she acts more like an older sister. Well, an older sister that cleans the house.

 

Everyone runs to the table, each choosing a glass. Frisk complains that theirs is plastic, but Clarice makes it clear that kids should use plastic to avoid getting hurt. They pout, but understand and accept. 

 

Undyne raises her glass full of juice, one hand on her hip, a wide smile across her face. 

 

“Everyone!” She starts. “Cheers!”

 

You all smile, raising your glasses too, all following her and saying 'cheers’, some laughing. You’re in the laughing group. Seeing you being happy like this is one of his joys in life now. He remembers how dull and empty your smile used to be when he first talked to you. It's not like that anymore, and he’s glad he's part of the reason.

 

“Maaan, I can't keep going like this, I’m getting fat…” You complain, looking at your body. You’re wearing a plain, black bikini, but that fits your body perfectly, especially with all your curves. He sometimes wonder if everything just suits you great or if it's his mind that can't help but see you gorgeous even in old pajamas. 

 

“It's because miss keeps eating unhealthy things.” Clarice says, offering a smarty smile and glancing at him. Ouch.

 

“I’ll admit my crime here” G says, raising his hand. “I'm the one feeding her hamburgers and greasy fries.”

 

“DON'T FORGET ALL THE BUTTER!” Papyrus furrows his bone brows, frustrated. “EVERYTHING MY BROTHER COOKS HAVE TOO MUCH OF IT!”

 

“I know.” Clarice answers, sighing. “Don't worry, miss. I shall go back to preparing your selected meals to go back to your usual diet.”

 

“Well, I’d like to lose these few pounds I’ve gained, but I can't deny that greasy food is really nice. Heh.” You hum, contently. Clarice rolls her eyes, but giggles right after. If you're happy, she's happy.

 

“I d-don't think you're fat, _____.” Alphys says, drinking her juice right after. “Your body is really pretty.”

 

“Aaww, thanks, Alphys! But it's less like 'getting faaaat’ and more like 'look at this belly that used to be plain and now I can see it getting round’...” You joke, poking your belly. It's a bit more round than months ago, yes, but not even close to be considered 'fat’. 

 

G can't deny he likes your body like this. He’s all bones and it's nice to squeeze your soft parts. He loves the feeling of pressing his fingers on both sides of your waist, usually when you're on bed, and feeling your warmth. When you're awake, you oftenly giggle when he does that. You say it tickles, and proceed to squirm to try to escape. Sometimes you let him do it without complaining, usually ending with him pulling you close to cuddle, giving you soft kisses, making you giggle. 

 

You, on the other hand, loves his bones. It's not unusual for him to wake up and find you playing with his ribs. You seem to think it's curious how warm and soft they are, despite being supposed to be hard as hell. He always have to explain that there's a difference between physical bones and magical bones. He suspects you already learned that, just like to hear him explaining things. You also like to see how everything moved when he breaths, and how food and liquids disappear after he eats. Monster anatomy is as curious to you as human is to him. 

 

“Maybe it's not 'fat’.” Frisk says, sounding casual. “What if it's a baby?”

 

Everyone freezes at the same time. Undyne chokes, while Alphys seems to panic, looking everywhere and to everyone. You’re still smiling, but it's because your face is frozen and you don't have an answer. Your mind is probably processing the possibility. Papyrus is the only one, besides G, that seems calm.

 

“NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, FRISK. THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS FOR SKELETONS.” He explains, but for a moment it’s possible to hear doubt in his voice. He turns to G. “IT'S NOT...RIGHT, BROTHER?”

 

G shakes his head, chuckling.

 

“It's not possible, don't worry. That's not even how it works for monsters normally, let alone skeletons.” He looks at you, and you're giving him a panicked look. “Breathe, _____, it's not possible.”

 

You seem to understand, and the topic changes, but you bring it again later, after dinner. You’re both sitting outside, watching everyone playing with firecrackers.

 

“You’re not pregnant, princess.” He says, looking at you smiling, one brow raised. You blink a few times, being taken out of your dream land.

 

“How…?”

 

“Oh, come on, ____, it’s obvious you’ve been worried about it all day.” He chuckles. “Different species aren't supposed to be able to breed. Don't worry.”

 

“Well, skeletons aren’t supposed to have a d---” You start, but he shushes you putting a finger in front of your mouth.

 

“I get what you're saying, but the whole point here is that the composition of the human body is the opposite of the monster one. Magic can do stuff on a monster’s body because the whole being is made of it. Trying to create a new existence from two different body compositions would, at best, result into a weird chimera, probably full of deformities.”

 

“...Thanks for that nightmarish image. You’re so romantic, mr scientist.”

 

“Sorry, the science side keeps coming back about these interesting subjects.” 

 

He doesn't want to scare you, but he does find it interesting, yes. He already knows a lot about monsters, but now, on the surface, there are the humans to be studied too,  _ plus _ the possible mix of both. It's supposedly impossible, but it can be studied on laboratory with the cells, and he’s been wanting to research that for a while, so he can't control his excitement about it.

 

“If by 'interesting’ you mean 'scary’...” You roll your eyes. You don't like this kind of stuff.

 

“No but it's really interesting. Like, how much of it would be flesh and how much would be magic?” He can't help but start to sound excited. Maybe you don't see why it's great just because you don't know how many good questions it raises.

 

“Stop it, baby…”

 

“Would it be possible to have a human body with magic inside or it would have like, the right half in flesh and the left half in a magic hand or claw?” A human baby with a claw.  _ That _ would be good to study.

 

“... Seriously, stop.”

 

“If it's half-skeleton and half-human, that means a few parts are only bones? Magic bones or human bones like an exposed fracture? How grotesque would it look like?” He turns to you smiling widely. “____, can you imagin--”

 

“STOP IT!” You shout, startling him. Even your friends look at you two to see what's happening. His smile drops when he notices your scared expression. “Stop it, you’re scaring me…”

 

“I… sorry, love, I didn't mean it.” He hugs you, soothing the back of your head. It's a really great subject for a scientist, but for a normal girl it must sound really weird, especially if she's kind of concerned about being pregnant.

 

In the end, you agree to not talk about kids anymore.

 

“Is 'marriage’ a safe topic, though? Can we discuss that?” He asks, just to be sure you're ok with it.

 

“You know monsters and humans marriage is yet to be recognized as a real thing by law, right?”

 

“So? Undyne and Alphys are married by monsters laws only and it doesn't diminish their love at all.”

 

“You don't mind?” 

 

“_____, you need to stop taking other people's opinions as a absolute rules. As much as I like to be seen in a good way, I won't stop doing what I want or believe just because other people may not like it.”

 

“I wish I could think like you…”

 

“Me too but I understand that's not how you are.” He holds your hand, offering you a smile. “Anyway, we can always live together like a married couple, if that's the issue.”

 

He really doesn't care what other people think. So what if they don't recognize you two as a couple? You make his days brighter and his life enjoyable. You give him a purpose to be alive, and somehow your presence relaxes his mind and makes him mentally more powerful. The voice inside of his head loses strength when you're near, for some reason. It doesn't disappear completely, but it's way weaker, and appearing less

 

**This girl is so annoying.**

 

**All she does is ruining our fun.**

 

**Things were perfect before she appeared.**

 

' _ Things were terrible before she appeared, and now I'm truly happy. I love her’  _ He thinks. This usually makes it shut up. There's no space for arguing here.

 

This night, he dreams that he's back to that old corridor. The golden walls, the light through the windows, the sound of the birds outside, singing… 

 

The same kid at the other side, with the same crooked smile. The same killing intent, the same dust on their clothes, the same fight, over and over.

 

It happens sometimes. When he's able to get a hold of his thoughts, his mind brings the dream with the kid to try to control him. He’s stronger than the kid, but seems like someone learned his weak spot, because now the kid in the dream only talks about you.

 

**She doesn't love you!**

 

The kid points at him with the knife, a crooked smile across their face.

 

' _ SHE DOES! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!’  _ He answers, making bones appear everywhere.

 

The kid laughs, finding this very funny.

 

**She’s only** **_thinks_ ** **she loves you because she doesn't know what you truly are!**

 

They keep trying to avoid the bones, ducking and jumping, dashing and retreating doesn't seem like it's working for G.

 

' _ What I am… I’m myself. I'm G!’ _

 

**A 'monster’ in every sense of the word, that's what you are. Say, does she knows you’ve killed me over and over? What's her opinion on this matter?**

 

Of course he hadn't told her he killed a kid, but it was a different kind of kid, and they deserved… 

 

**Are you thinking that I 'deserved’? That's a nice argument. “Hey, _____! I crushed a kid’s skull! No, don't worry, they d e s e r v e d  i t.**

 

The kid laughs again while avoiding the bones. He then summons the blasters. 

 

_ 'You’re wrong. She will understand. _ ’

 

**That's what she'll say, and then run away as fast as possible.**

 

_ 'No, ______ loves me. She wouldn't do that.’ _

 

The kid somehow is able to run from the blasters’ shots. They're very skilled on dodging, but G already knows that.

 

**Wouldn't she??? Are you sure??? You made her a 'better person’. Your job is done. You can go now, she already got a nice lesson. You’re useless, and as soon as you start showing your true colors, she’ll ditch you.**

 

The kid is fast, but G is mad. He keeps shooting. The kid gets close to him, raising the knife.

 

**You can't hide the truth forever, G. SHE'LL FIND OUT AND YOU’LL BE ALONE AGAIN!**

 

The kid jumps on him, trying to pierce the knife through his chest. He would usually dodge, but not this time. He summons a long bone on his hand, and when they get close, he smashes it against their head, making them fall on the ground, spitting blood.

 

**What, can't handle the truth?**

 

He steps close, an expression of scorn on his face.

 

_ 'You won't take her away from me.’ _

 

He raises his hands above his head, holding the long bone like a baseball bat, ready to hit them with all his strength.

 

**You’re right, I won't...**

 

The smile is back on the kid’s face, teeth dirty with blood, cheeks swollen

 

**You will, all by yourself.**

 

The fallen teeth hits his ivory bones leaving small marks of blood when he hits the kid not once or twice, but eleven times. The head doesn't even exist anymore, just raw meat, scattered around. His face, hands and clothes are full of blood.

 

Is that a eyeball rolling to the side? 

 

Ah, the fingers are all contorted in a weird way.

 

The chest isn't moving anymore.

 

Determination won't help them now. 

 

Serves them right. How dare they call him monster like this and insinuate you wouldn't love him? He’s not evil. He just did what he needed. He avenged Papyrus and everyone. He saved the world from the demon. He just...

 

...He just killed a kid in an horrible, gruesome way.

 

And they weren't even wrong: there's no way you would love the real him.

 

He wakes up, tears running down his face, his head is exploding. You're sleeping at his side, looking peacefully and happy. He wants to touch you, but when he stretches his hand, it’s full of blood. Everything is. 

 

He gets up, panicking. Did he hurt you while he was having a nightmare? He looks at your face, only to see a beaten pile of meat in your place. He screams, crying. His vision blurred. He can't breath. He doesn't need to, but for some reason he wants to, but can't. 

 

A pair of hands going in his direction is all his vision can register. He pushes them away, but they come back. He wants to fight, but then...It’s your voice.

 

“G, calm down! Please, stop struggling!”

 

He stops, and the hands go to his face, wiping his tears. You’re talking. You’re ok. It was just a dream, another one of  _ those _ dreams.

 

He can finally see again, vision back to normal now that he's less despaired. First thing he sees is your worried face in front of his.

 

“What happened? Had a nightmare?” You ask in a soft voice, probably afraid of scaring him again.

 

He stretches his arms, hugging you and burying the face in your neck. He’s shaking horrible, sobbing, not even noticing his hands are grabbing your back desperately, fingers tangled around your hair. It hurts, but you won't let go of him until he calms down.

 

You keep hugging him, patting his head with affection.

 

“It's going to be ok, I’m right here with you.”

 

 

**Yes she is…**

 

 

**...for now.**

 


	28. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh

You’re back home after an excellent week with G and your friends at the beach, and you feel like nothing can ruin your mood.

Yes, one or two bad things happened, like the day G had that nightmare that he refused to tell you about, but no other significant stuff to take note on.

 

Stephen sent you a message saying he's going to see you today, so it's time to prepare to fake smiles and orgasms. 

 

Well, not really orgasms because he's really skilled at sex. As much as you hate to admit, he does  great work on making you come (and you kind of suspect that's why he has so many girls, including Rebekka). It's not even close to being as awesome as it is with G, because there's a huge difference between 'making love’ and 'fucking’, and Stephen doesn't care if you're enjoying it much as him, but he's pretty wild and your body likes that. He’s can be pretty boring when he's not interested or if he's tired, but goddamn that man on his best days. Your mind, however, feels bad for letting lust have the better of you and betraying your heart on that matter. 

 

You’re on your couch, drinking your hot cocoa and thinking how much of this can be considered cheating on G, when someone knocks on your door. Clarice runs to open it, revealing a smiling Stephen at the other side.

 

“Hi, honey.” You say, calmly.

 

“Hello precious!” He greets you, way more excited than normal. He throws his coat on Clarice’s arms and flopping on the couch next to you. “I have some news I want to share with you, but first…”

 

He pulls your arms, kissing you furiously while chuckling, holding your hair by the base of the back of her head. You have to keep going on, as much as you don't like it, but something is off.

 

He slowly pushes you to lay on your back, getting on top of you, bodies touching. He breathes heavily, kissing and biting on your neck.

 

“Stephen, wha---”

 

“Be a nice girl and let me taste you, ok?” He whispers on your ear, tongue sliding over it. It makes you shiver and hold onto his shirt, pulling him more into you. 

 

He doesn't like to have sex on any places that aren't the bed, he says it doesn't suit someone as dignified as him, so what's that today? He’s not even drunk or anything. Maybe something good happened and he decided it's time to start using the couch too?

 

He slides a hand between your legs, feeling you. 

 

“Why are you so wet already, ______? What were you thinking about before I got here?” He has a dirty smirk on his face. 

“You.” You answer, and it’s not a lie, except you weren't really wanting sex now.

 

Whatever answer he expected, this one certainly surpassed his thoughts. His dirty smile falls, only for it to come back again seconds later, when he slides his fingers behind your panties, stroking you at the same time he kisses you.

 

Your hands go to his back for support. You moan into his mouth while your tongues fight, an awesome sensation down there. He seems to enjoy it too, groaning and biting your lip. 

 

Yes, you love G. Yes, you wanted it to be him there with you. Yes, you don't like Stephen, his beliefs and the way he treats you...

 

...But you're his fiance, and if you have to do these things with him anyway, you better enjoy it too instead of thinking too much and feeling sick. You tried to resist the thoughts of letting it go before, and it felt awful, you even ended up vomiting after, so now you know better. When you're having sex with Stephen, you're not G’s girlfriend, you're Stephen's fiance.

 

He’s being painfully slow. You want to come, but he's obviously messing with you, rubbing you slowly and gentle. It’s not a nice gentleness, he’s teasing you. He likes when you beg.

 

“S-steph..” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“H...harder…” You ask, your voice sounding like a mewl between your ragged breaths.

 

He looks into your eyes, smiling victorious. You don't hate that smile. He’s hot. He’s annoying, but he's hot. His body is well built, and his voice is deep. Don't think about G.

 

He strokes your clit harder, making you squeal loudly. He’s even moving his body a bit together with you while you keep pulling him, fingers clenched on his back. 

 

You can't close your mouth and you can't stop moaning his name.

 

“Steph! Steph!”

“Fuck, _____, look at you. You like it?”

“Yes! Steph! Ah-- Steph!”

 

He never cared if you're liking it or not, and he certainly never tried to masturbate you for good if not to make it easier for him. You want to think better about this, but your mind can't focus right now. You just want to come. 

 

His breath is also uneven. He’s nibbling your chin and neck, the other hand massaging one of your breasts, gently and suddenly hard. You give an involuntary small thrust on his hand, and he seems to get more animalistic, pressing your clit more and more, biting you for good.

 

“Y-yes, bite me! Damn, Steph, fuck me!”

 

“_-____! Fuck!”

 

“Steph! M-more! I'm c-- Steph! Steph!”

 

Zero self control. You’re almost there. And he's good.  _ So good _ ! You’re moaning really loudly and thrusting hard now. When you feel that burning sensation coming, you shift your head to kiss him.

 

“I-I’m coming! Steph, kiss m---”

 

He doesn't wait for you to finish to lock his lips to yours, savoring and ravaging each other's mouth. You come hard while he keeps working on you, mewling and making all sort of crying sounds on his mouth. He’s moaning a bit too, and sucking your tongue, head and body moving according to yours. Somehow, it prolongs the orgasm, and you keep squirming. It's delicious. Stephen can be delicious, when he really wants. He’s awesome. 

 

The jolts stop after a few seconds, but both of you stay there on the same position. He takes his hand out of your panties.

 

You feel him touching the couch for support to get up, and tighten your grip on his back.

 

“______?”

 

“Don't… don't move, please. Stay here.” You ask, voice barely working. The feeling of his body on top of yours now is comfortable. 

 

“...So, I take you liked it?”

 

“Goddamn, Steph, yes. You… Oh my God, you---” 

 

Again, he doesn't wait for you to finish talking before kissing you. It's weird, something is different. He seems way more passionate, interested on making you feel good. He’s not doing all the disgusting things he usually does, just being sweet. Who’d guess Stephen could be sweet? 

 

No, actually, you have memories of him being nice and good. He was a good guy when your relationship started, and a gentleman with your first time. He took care of you when you got sick, and enjoyed going on dates with you on the park.

 

When was it that things changed?

 

When his weight gets annoying, you push him to get up, which he complies. You’re both sitting on the couch now. You wait for him to do something, maybe jump on you for sex, but he doesn't seem interested anymore. He’s really weird today.

 

“Birds, _____.” He says suddenly, one arm covering his eyes, head rested on the back of the couch. Looking at his crotch it’s obvious he’s hard, but he doesn't seem like getting up. 

 

“Birds?” You ask, confused. Is he high? That would explain a lot, actually.

 

“Birds are nice.” His voice isn't content, it sounds a bit sad. His...bird died? Does he have a bird?

 

“I don't know, I’m more into dogs.” You shrug.

 

“Well, I like birds.”

 

“Ok?”

 

He stops talking again, and you keep wondering what's happening. Is there anything he wants to say? You keep looking around, not knowing what to do, when he finally continues.

 

“In fact, I heard something.” He takes his arm from his head and sits properly, looking at you. “A little bird told me…”

 

Oh no.

 

“...That you have a boyfriend.”

 

No no no no no

 

“A monster boyfriend.”

 

Shit.

 

“Stephen, I---” You start, but he raises a finger in front of his mouth to tell you to shut up, expression annoyed.

 

“See, _______, I’m working really hard here to not let my emotions get the best out of me, not shout or call you names, but you need to help me, ok? Just... Just shut up, let me talk.” 

 

You nod, and he massages his temples, eyes closed. He seems annoyed, of course, but way more in terms with the information than you expected.

 

Or maybe he has a revenge in mind? You freeze at the thought. It’s possible, isn't it? Men who consider women as their property usually has something prepared to use against them if anything happens.

 

Stephen looks at your face, brows furrowed, and for a moment you don't know if it's a mad or sad expression. It's complicated to know, specially because you're not used to Stephen's feelings, so you can't interpret things right.

 

He seems like he’s giving up, sighing and relaxing his posture again.

 

“No, it's ok.” He says, looking at the floor. “I don't mind that you're seeing someone else.”

 

“What?” you ask, completely ignoring that he told you to shut up.

 

“I said I don't mind. Go ahead, have your fun. No, in fact, you're already having it.” His voice keeps trying to shift to a mad tone, but returning to the original one. 

 

You can't understand what's happening in Stephen's mind. He’s not a nice guy, he treats you like a dog, he keeps a firm grip on his 'possessions’, so why is he telling you it's ok to cheat on him? 

 

“How long has this been happening?”

 

“I - I… months? Seven months?”

 

“Good Lord…” he covers his eyes with both his palms, dragging his hand across his face. “No, ok. It's ok. We're going to start a deal here.”

 

You shiver. A 'deal’? This is bound to go wrong, you know it is.

 

“What... what kind of deal?” You can't help the apprehensive tone of voice. Stephen clearly noticed too.

 

“Are you afraid? Of me, I mean.” He really seems sad, making you wonder what the hell is happening with him today. But again, he discovered you're cheating on him, so kind of makes sense that he's so disoriented.

 

“I am.” You admit. Why hide? He knows that already, right? Else, he wouldn't be asking. “I'm not sure what you plan on doing. I can't trust you. You’re all the same.” 

 

It's not very smart to face someone you’re afraid of like this, and you know that, but none of them, the men, ever gave you space to voice it, so how can you let this opportunity slip?

 

Stephen gets up and turn, walking around. He takes a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lights one, taking a deep breath on it. Something inside of you warns this is an excellent opportunity.

 

“See? You don't care about me at all, you don't even respect my rules of not smoking here.” His eyes widen looking at you, then to the cigarette and back to you. You keep going before he can interrupt you. “You don't care about my problems and thoughts, you just see me as a property, Steph, you can't blame me for wanting someone that can actually love me. I have feelings.” 

 

You try to stay calm when he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and turn to you. You’re sure he’ll try to burn you with it. Instead, he stays there, looking at your face and your slightly mad but also afraid expression.

 

“And I don't? You think I don't love you?”

 

Oh no, you won't let him act like a victim now. 

 

“You don't. Nothing in your attitudes show love or care, so don't pretend you feel anything for me.” Now you're ready to fight, even if this ends with you being thrown out of the window.

 

He looks at you for a while, really searching something on your face, then released a heavy sigh, throwing the cigarette out of the window.

 

“Let's make a deal.” He repeats, but this time he seems more serious. “You can go on with your relationship. We will keep our public apparitions outside and etc, pretty much the same thing you've been doing all along.” 

 

Sounds too good to be true.

 

“And what do I need to give you in exchange?” Your heart is racing, afraid of what he may say.

 

“Just let me keep going on with my life. Don't complain about my stuff, mistresses and anything, and I won't meddle in yours either.” 

 

It's exactly what you’ve been doing already, so you just need to keep going, no? 

 

You nod, agreeing, waiting for him to keep going and maybe make a giant list of demands. Instead, he just opens his mouth again one or two times, but says nothing. That much of a shock, huh? He takes his blazer, walking to the door.

 

“At least have the decency to not bring him here.” He doesn't even turn before closing the door with so much strength that you feel the floor vibrating. You stay there on the couch, unsure about what just happened while Clarice comes running to check on you and lock the door. 

 

You have so many emotions right now, you mind keeps shifting between frustration, confusion, relief and anger, and you already know who will pay the price for that betrayal.

 

You use almost the same amount of force that Stephen used on your door when you knock on Rebekka’s, shouting.

 

“OPEN THIS SHIT, YOU TRAITOR!” you yell, and fuck if the neighbors are listening, you literally don't care.

 

Rebekka opens the door looking devastated. Her hair's a mess, she’s not wearing makeup, she has bags under her eyes and her face is tear stained. Hm, where have you seen a similar situation before? 

 

You’re not sure if the next step is to rage at her or ask what happened. Before you can say anything, she gets out of the way, motioning with her head for you to enter, and closing the door as soon as you do.

 

“What happened?” You ask, your sense of friendship being stronger than the other ones.

 

“_-_____… He broke up with me…”

 

“Broke up… you mean Stephen?” As soon as the sound of his name leaves your mouth, she burst into tears.

 

“I LOVED HIM, _____! I SAID WE SHOULD MARRY, THAT HE S-SHOULD LEAVE YOU, AND DO-DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID?” She shakes and sobs uncontrollably. It's a very sad sight, she obviously has very strong feelings for Stephen. “HE LAUGHED IN MY FACE AND TOLD ME TO COME BACK WHEN I HAVE A COMPANY IN MY NAME!”

 

Obviously. It was so obvious that he was going to do that, you kind of blame yourself for encouraging her to try. You almost give up on confronting her. Almost.

 

“Is that why you told him about me and G?” You ask, trying to look serious.

 

“W-what?” She tries her best to stop crying to talk to you, and end up reduced to a sobbing mess. “I - I haven't sai-said anything…”

 

“Bullshit, Rebekka, how was it that he appeared at my house today knowing everything?”

 

“I swe-ear I don't k-know!”

 

There's nothing much you can say there. She’s crying and trembling and you honestly doubt she will confess anything, even if it was her fault to being with.

 

You stay with her until she calms down. It takes a few hours, but you're able to make her stop sobbing. Stephen doesn't deserve nice feelings of love. 

 

In the end, you go back home with a bitter taste in your mouth. Stephen discovered about you and G and said it's 'fine’. You got an weird agreement and everything is supposed to be ok, but the feeling of being allowed to do something by someone is horrible. You were supposed to be the one holding the power here, not Stephen. He was the one who should be afraid of you giving up on the marriage. The last word was supposed to be yours, but despite this, he even dared to order you to not call G to your home.

 

As if.

  
  


You - 08:35pm

G, are you there? Something happened.

 

G - 08:37pm

I'm here, what happened?

 

You - 08:42pm

Are you home? I need you at my house, like, right now.

 

G - 08:45pm

I just got home from work, but I'm going.

 

G - 08:45pm

What happened, princess?

 

You - 08:46pm

Stephen knows. He came here today.

 

G - 08:47pm

I'm on my way.

 

G - 08:47pm

Did he do something to you?

 

G - 08:52pm

______, did he do something to you?

 

You - 08:55pm

No, I’m fine.

 

You - 08:56pm

But I really want you here as fast as possible.

 

G - 08:58pm

Give me 10 minutes.

  
  


He says that, but gets there in 8 instead. You wonder how many traffic laws he ignored to get there so fast. 

His expression is worried, as you expected, and as much as you reassure him that you're ok, he keeps glancing at your skin while you tell him everything that happened today, probably searching for violence marks. He only relaxes after making sure there's none.

 

“So, now what?” G asks while getting a cup of coffee from Clarice’s hands. Seems like she learned how to do it in a way he considers ideal, so she always get it ready as soon as you tell her he’s coming to visit.

 

“I don't know. He said we can keep doing it, but feels a bit annoying to have him 'allowing’ it like he’s our superior…”

 

“It is, but he does have the advantage here, yes.”

 

“As much as I hate to admit, I was counting with Rebekka to save us here...damn.”

 

“This shit is annoying. I wish I could break his teeth sometimes.” he looks normal, but his voice tone is obviously of someone mad.

 

If there's something you learned about G, is that he doesn't let his emotions get the best out of him, but they're still there, hidden, sometimes not so well.

 

“Says the one who believed that Stephen was a nice guy deep inside…” 

 

“ _ Again _ , sorry for believing in people.” 

 

You roll your eyes. Silly G.

 

“Ugh! I hate the feeling of dancing in the palm of Stephen's hand.”

 

But you can't help now, can you? You’re now his puppet, no, you kind of always have been. You knew that already, and you also can't shrug off this feeling of something bad just waiting to happen. 

  
  



	29. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which we go back to the day before and get Stephen's POV

Stephen closes the door of his apartment, right after she leaves. This is bad, really bad. Of all the news he thought he would receive, that one was...well, unexpected, to say the least. 

 

On that day, he woke up with his usual headache from drinking too much. Nothing new. His older brother, the doctor one, insists that he’ll lose his liver soon, but he knows that's not a problem. For people like him, losing organs isn't something real, that's for poor people who can't pay for transplants.

 

‘But who will give you part of their liver, Steph? No one even likes you anyway.’ is Steven’s basic argument. Damn, he’s so annoying! Why can't he be like the other brother, the soldier one?

 

'If you need, I would give you mine, Steph boy, but if you could avoid…’  now that's more like a brother. Steve is the only older brother he has, Steven can die in a puddle!

 

Anyway, there he was, with his headache, taking all the meds and even a fucking herbal tea when she knocked on his door. He wasn't expecting for her visit, but ok, he’s not the kind to leave a guest outside, specially someone related to his fiance.

 

“...What are you saying? What is this?” He couldn't really believe what he just heard in that recording. 

 

“It’s as you heard in that audio: ______ is cheating on you.”

 

“What the---”

 

“With a monster. Funny, right?” She chuckles, sipping her water. She wanted something more fancy, like tea, but Stephen doesn't exactly have any nice teas there and she didn't want basic shit like camomile.

 

“No, _______ hates monsters as much as I do!” 

 

“Ah, Stephen…” she shakes her head, sighing. “You’re too naive. Poor you. Everyone was there, laughing at you while seeing _____ with the monster, and you trusting her… Tsc Tsc.”

 

Really? Was that it? She was cheating on him, mocking him and all, and he was the naive one that believed in her?

 

“Why would she… wait, are you going already?” He looks at her getting up and taking her purse, a wide smile on her face, looking down at him. 

 

“My job here is done already, so I have no reason to stick around and watch you suffer. You’ll want to question things like 'why me’ and blah blah blah and I honestly don't have interest in that. You have older brothers, don't you? Maybe they can help you with love advices. I'm not paid enough for that.” Just like that, she left. Rude as fuck. Does ____ even know her real face? Probably not, but whatever, he’s also not being paid enough for that. Plus, she really did a good job taking those proofs to him. Now… now what?

 

_ ‘You have older brothers, don't you? Maybe they can help you with love advices’  _ her words stay in his mind for a while… should he really bother Steve about that? Not like he never does it anyway but… 

 

Oh well, what else family exist for, right? He opens Steve’s chat on his phone, not really all hyped to tell him about it.

  
  
  


Less Disgusting Brother - 5:15pm

I can’t believe you’re in a situation like this, Steph boy

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:16pm

You’ve always been the ladies man, I never thought your own woman would cheat on you

 

Me -  05:18pm

If I wanted someone to make fun of me, I would have called Steven

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:20pm

I’m not making fun of you, it’s just ironic

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:21pm

Regardless of whatever you’ve done, it’s a bad situation

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:21pm

Sorry you have to go through this

 

Me - 05:23pm

Thanks? I don’t need your pity, just your advice.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:25pm

You’re so arrogant, even when asking for help

Tone that rudeness down a bit?

 

Me - 5:28pm

Steven, is that you? Have you died and possessed Steve’s body? Because you’re sounding as boring and sensitive as always.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:29pm

Nah

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:29pm

Steven would have answered a “that’s why your girl is cheating on you” and blocked you.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:30pm

I said the same, but I’m still here

 

Me - 5:31pm

Wow

 

Me - 5:31pm

So, when is the part where you stop being the mean older brother and start being nice?

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:33pm

“If you’re not nice with me, why should I be with you?”

That’s Steven’s opinion, not mine. 

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:34pm

It’s actually mine too, but I don’t say it to not hurt your feelings

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:34pm

Well, now I said because you’re kind of deserving

 

Me - 5:35pm

I haven’t contacted you to be called out, you know

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:39pm

You need to face a few truths, Steph boy

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:40pm

Starting from the fact that this is your fault

 

Me - 5:41pm

She’s cheating on me. I’m the victim!

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:41pm

Are you really? You’ve been cheating on her for years, man. And don’t bother denying it, I’ve known you for 27 years, I know how you work.

 

Me - 5:42pm

Well, I wouldn’t consider mine as ‘cheating’...

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:43pm

Now, really? I’m curious to know why 

 

Me - 5:44pm

They’re all one night stands, no feelings. I don’t love these women…

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:44pm

Stop right there.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:45pm

If you say anything like “the others mean nothing to me, in the end she’s the one I love,” I swear I’ll go there and punch you

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:45pm

And you know how much that hurts

 

Me - 5:41pm

But it’s true!

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:46pm

Stephen, you don’t love the girl, you know that. You may like her a bit, but you don’t love her.

 

Me - 5:47pm

I never said the word ‘love’

 

Me - 5:47pm

But I like her a bit, i guess

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:48pm

Yes, but as a woman or as a possession?

 

Me - 5:50pm

Why are you making me look like a disgusting douchebag?

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:50pm

Because you’ve been acting like one since the beginning of that relationship!

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:51pm

That’s what I’m talking about!

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 5:59pm

You cheat on her and treat her like an object. I saw the pictures, I’ve read the messages you sent me, I know you! Man, you’re telling me you thought you’d do all this and she would still be there for you, like a puppet or doll, enduring it and suffering while you have fun?

 

Me - 6:02pm

Ok, sounds a bit worse when you say it

 

Me - 6:02pm

But idk, isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? She’s a woman

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:05pm

Please don’t.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:06pm

Don’t justify with chauvinism, Stephen, what the hell...

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:08pm

You know what? You changed a lot since you started walking with these people there. your friends are terrible. Her father is a horrible role model, and you’re absorbing the worst of the worst.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:11pm

Stop walking with these people, please. As your brother that loves you, I really want to help you before it’s too late. Come to spend some time with me here, maybe stay for a few days.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:11pm

You need to remember the things mom taught us.

 

Me - 6:13pm

Don’t talk about mom, she has nothing to do with this.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:18pm

No, you actually need to consider her. Like, think about our mother, ok? Would you like to see her being treated like that? What would you think if she dated a guy that cheated on her like crazy, with dozens of women, and wanted her to be at home, alone, just waiting for him patiently?

 

Me - 6:19pm

No such fucker would be alive if he did that to mom

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:19pm

That’s your answer, then.

 

Me - 6:22pm

But I’m not like that. I’m a nice guy. I like her, I do my best at the company, I’m not dating other girls

 

Me - 6:23pm

I just add a bit of fun to my life, but that’s normal, right?

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:23pm

Stephen…

 

Me -  6:29pm

Is it THAT horrible to be with me?

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:31pm

Maybe. Probably. You might have to ask her, because I can’t answer that

But so far, I believe that yes, you’re making her life difficult.

 

Me - 6:35pm

Brother, what should I do?

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:38pm

Hmmm

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:40pm

You really should talk to her. And when I say ‘talk’, I mean it like ‘sit and talk’, not ‘scream at her face’. Don't rant at her. The situation is bad enough as it is.

 

Me - 6:42pm

What if she wants to end our relationship? 

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:43pm

That’s possible, but

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:43pm

Honestly? I doubt.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:45pm

I’ll forget I’m a human being with morals here and advise you like your brother that loves you and don’t want you to lose everything, so pay attention

 

Me - 6:46pm

Okay

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:49pm

People rarely get out of situations like this, when they’ve grown up in that environment. It’s difficult for a woman to leave her abusive fiance, so you have that as an advantage

 

Me -  6:49pm

Don’t call me abusive

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:50pm

You are abusive. Face that reality.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:57pm

You turned into an abuser. I don’t know the details of your relationship with her, but I’m sure you’ll find traces of abuse on what you do to her if you get a list of what people consider abusive and the way you act, specially if you try to see it through her eyes.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 6:58pm

Anyway, she probably won’t leave you, so here’s what you’ll do: you’ll pick your priorities.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:00pm

If you want to be in that relationship, have your position and the company and etc, you’ll let her go on with her affair

 

Me - 7:01pm

What the hell

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:04pm

Now, why are you sounding so disturbed? You’ve already done enough against her, let the girl be happy with the man she truly loves

 

Me - 7:05pm

She should be loving me!

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:02pm

Why? You haven’t done anything to deserve her love so far, and you haven’t offered her yours either.

 

Me - 7:03pm

That’s not how it’s supposed to be!

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:10pm

You were a nice boy, Stephen. You used to be the most sensitive and sweet of us. Remember how you used to care about the neighbours’ old dog when he was dying? You cried the whole night when that dog passed away. We even made a cross out of popsicle sticks for him. We all gave you dog plushies on christmas that year, and you used to go everywhere with them. 

 

Me - 7:10pm

I don’t remember that.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:13pm

I’m sure you do. You gave them back to both me and Steven when we left home so we wouldn’t forget you. We were already young adults when that happen, there’s no way you wouldn’t remember.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:15pm

I know you. You have so much love inside of your heart, I really don’t know when was it that you started finding difficult to give it to other people.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:19pm

Honestly, if you really care about this girl, you’ll end this relationship by yourself and let her go and be happy for good, but I’m almost sure you won’t do that. You can struggle as much as you want to show her you care now, but again, the best thing you can do is understand she doesn’t want you and let her be with the guy. Keep the relationship, if the company is so important. Treat her nicely, but as a friend. Don’t touch her, don’t manipulate her, don’t try to control her. 

 

Me - 7:24pm

I’ll think about it…

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 7:25pm

Do that, really. 

  
  
  


Me - 1:34am

Do you still have the dog?

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:48am

The plushie? Of course.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:50am

Steven has his too, btw. He keeps it next to his bed, together with a picture of our family.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:51am

Very cliché. Mine is hanged behind the door, I use it as a darts target.

 

Me - 1:52am

You don’t 

 

Me - 1:52am

>:0

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:53am

> : )

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:55am

I don’t, it’s next to my bed too. Stole the idea from Steven.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:57am

We really love you, Steph boy. Really, consider changing that behavior of yours. It’s never too late for those things.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 1:58am

You can ask for our help anytime, you know that.

 

Me - 1:59am

I know.

 

Me - 2:15am

Sorry for being a shitty brother.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 2:17am

Meh, you’re our youngest, we kind of expect you to do a lot of things wrong and come after us crying, like always.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 2:18am

But we love you, ok? Never forget that.

 

Me - 2:19am

I kind of think that I possibly, MAYBE love you too.

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 2:21am

Sure sure

 

Less Disgusting Brother - 2:22am

Go to sleep, Steph boy

Have a good night.

 

Me - 2:22am

Night, brother.

  
  


Now, the talk with Steve wasn’t the one of their best, but he always knows how to make him feel wanted and loved. It’s always been like that, Steve is always the one who calls him out and gently points the right way. He still has a lot of things to think about, but right now he’s thinking on his life, more specifically, on his mother. If he does like Steve said and considers her in _______ situation, it does enrage him, yes, but he wasn’t trying to be a horrible monster or anything. What’s wrong in prioritizing himself above the others? He didn’t really intended to hurt anyone, in general.

 

With that in mind, how’s Steven? He won’t ask for his opinion, but how is he, in general? Would he like to hear a nice burst of feelings? Damn, Steve makes him get too emotional!

  
  


Me - 3:05am

It’s been a while

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:20am

Ye

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:22am

Need a new watch? I think you failed to see it’s 3am

 

Me - 3:25am

I love you, Steven.

 

Me - 3:27am

Damn, there’s no button to delete it

It caused me nausea right after sending

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:29am

Fuck, my stomach is twisting too. Damn, Stephen!

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:30am

But, ahn, i love you too, you weirdo

 

Me - 3:31am

I’m actually vomiting now.

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:32am

We both

 

Me - 3:34am

Ok, just that. Good night.

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:35am

Good night.

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:38am

No, wait. is my name still that childish-long thing on your phone?

 

Me - 3:40am

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:38am

No, wait. is my name still that childish-long thing on your phone?

 

Me - 3:41am

Mine?

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:43am

That Crybaby Brat - 3:41am

Mine?

 

Me - 3:45am

Fair enough. Have a great night and horrible dreams, mister Steven.

 

The Most Disgusting Brother In the Whole Universe - 3:46am

Same for you, mister Stephen. The most pleasant nightmares for you.


	30. The Villain Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a 4th wall?

“Mooooom!” The smallest of the boys cry, pulling his wooden sword. “Let goooo! It’s miiiine!” his voice is hoarse from crying, and his face is all swollen. He’s no older than 5, and his mother also doesn't seem to hear his cries.

 

“So what??? Stop being a crybaby, just share!” The brother says, pulling it from him.

 

“You don't want to play, you just want to mess with me!!! Moooom!!!” He keeps crying, and it’s such an annoying sound. The mom is busy, so busy… She usually works everyday, but today is holiday so she could stay at home with her boys. Unfortunately, that also means she has to take care of those situations.

 

“Boys, please stop, mom has a huge headache… Steph, sweetie, just let your brother play too.” She sighs, massaging her temples, not even looking.

 

The brother with glasses smiles, victorious, pulling the sword from the smaller one, making him fall on the floor. Not only he lost his sword, but he was humiliated. Unable to do anything else, he cries loudly.

 

“Aahhh damn… Steve, take care of it for mom, will you?” She calls the middle brother, the one that always helps her, because she can't, she just can't take care of it or keep hearing those cries. In less than two minutes, the older brother is complaining, almost spitting at the middle one, while the younger cries, holding onto Steve’s shirt.

 

“Damn, Steve, you're too boring!” He fixes his glasses, annoyed. Why does Steve always has to ruin his fun?

 

“And you're too much of a bully. Give it back, come on.” his voice is steady, strong and decided. One of his hands is soothing his baby brother's back, while the other is stretched to take the toy. Now, he’s not looking mad or anything, but he's serious, and clearly won't take a 'no’ for an answer.

 

“Fuck you.” Steven curses, under the disapproving glare of Steve, throwing the sword on the ground. Steph smiles, running to get it, but Steve holds him.

 

“No no, Steph boy, that's not how it should be. You’re not the one who should get it from the floor; he is.” He keeps his hand stretched, not breaking eye contact with the other. 

Steven is mad, he hates this, but what can he do? He takes the sword from the floor, looking at Steve's hand, considering if he should hit him with it.

 

“Try me.” Steve challenges, as if he could read the brother's thoughts. Thinking better of it, Steven just give him the toy and walks away with an annoyed face. “And stop cursing, it’s not a good habit!” the middle brother calls the other out, but he doesn't even turn. Oh well.

 

Steve turns at Steph, giving him the toy and smiling, patting his head.

 

“Thank you, big bro!!!!” The youngest smiles, hugging the toy. “You’re my less disgusting brother, and I love you!”

 

“Whaaaat? Oh man, and here I thought you'd say something nice… haha, Steph boy, you're really 'this’ son!” He messes with his brother's hair before walking away, leaving everything in peace again.

 

It's always like that. Steven is the oldest, the most disgusting brother in the world. He bullies him, his pranks him no end and he doesn't seem to love him at all.

 

Steve, however, is like a father for him. Well, more like for both. Their mother works hard everyday, and with three boys and no father, someone needed to take the lead there, and it was the middle brother of the triplets. Yes, triplets. Their age difference is only by a few minutes, but that means a lot to them. And to tell the truth, the situation is that---

 

No.

 

No No.

 

No No No.

 

Stop writing this story, you’re terrible. You’re not interested in telling my story  _ at all _ . You’re writing me as a villain, and all those morons out there hate me, but did they even have a chance to read my side of this?

 

Yes, morons, all of you. Did you expect me to be all nice and gentle just because you're reading? _ 'The reader is blessing us with their time, reading the story, so we should treat them nicely’ _ is what they say, but why should I???? None of you have been supporting me, even though I’m a victim here. Yes, I’m a victim! I'm the one being cheated on! 

 

“I should be the one you're rooting for, not that skeleton!” Said the annoying villain, delusional, thinking the readers would root for him even though he doesn't deserve it.

 

What?! Damn, N, stop narrating me! I'm here to defend my case! I'm your narrator now, so let's change a few things, at least in this chapter! 

 

As I was saying, _______ isn't good at all! Have you all forgotten how much of a bitch she's been with everyone at least once? It's even in the summary!!!

 

“And what about the skeleton? Is everyone ignoring the fact that he has a fucking psycho kid inside of his head, telling him to kill _____? Kinda of like how you're ignoring the fact that everyone is supporting a fucking affair????? You want to point at me, but all of them, including you, are doing wrong things too, so what's the problem that everyone seems to have with only me? You know nothing about me at all!

 

Everyone treats me like a viper, but… I don't see myself like that? I’m a person too! I used to have a good relationship with ______. I honestly don't know where it started to go wrong…

 

Our first date was at a park. There were people walking around with their dogs, the day was a nice temperature and the afternoon was, overall, enjoyable. One of us was grumpy, yes, annoyed to be forced to date the other like this, but it surely wasn't me.

 

“---And so, after I got perfect grades, the principal introduced me to your father. He said he was in search of someone to help him with the company, and I…” I glanced at her and she didn't seem interested at all. She was looking at her phone, unimpressed, probably trying to distract herself from the boring talk. I remember feeling embarrassed for the entire situation. This was our first date, she was forced to be there by her father, of course, and my boring talk about how I ended with her wasn't helping. 

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you.” I apologized, feeling my cheeks burning up a bit. It's not that I wasn't used to girls, I’ve always been a ladies man, but the situation itself was so crazily new that I had no mental register of how to handle it.

 

“It’s ok.” _____ answered, not even turning her eyes to glare at me. “I never expected you to be oh-so-cool anyway.” 

 

That only made me gulp and feel out of place. But I got her, yes. It must be annoying to have so much power in your name and still have to be tied to a man, unable to touch it. 

______ got mad, really mad, I know she did. If she could, she would've broken my neck right there on that first date, and I knew it.

 

Despite that, I thought that, if we had to be together, why not make a friendship out of it anyway? I knew it was going to take time, but I was ready for that.

 

“Tell me about you, ______. What do you like to do in your free time?” I tried, with my super interested voice. To be fair, I was really interested. I really wanted to know that girl who was supposed to be my wife someday.

 

“All the time is my free time.” She answered, dryly. “I do nothing else in my life than enjoying free time.”

 

“Really? What about studies? You just graduated from highschool, no?”

 

“Studies… Pfft, what a joke. What's the point of studying and deluding yourself that you're smart, if in the end any peasant with good grades can get there and steal my place?” Ouch. That hurt, and she wasn't wrong at all. 

 

“But don't you want some personal satisfaction at least? Knowing that you can get there by yourself…?”

 

“What for? Now, look, I know you're new to this, that you come from a place where people talk of 'equal rights.’” I admit I frowned here, when she made air quotes with her fingers, “but here in my world, we have well defined roles. Men study and keep us provided. Women just worry about being pretty.” She fixed her hair and winked, with a fake smile, that immediately dropped right after, her annoyed face returning.

 

“...Well, you're already pretty, so I don't think you need to worry about that part anymore. With that established, can't you use your free time to study?”  Yes, I know it sounded arrogant, but I swear I was smiling! It was half a joke, half a flirt, and kind of an encouragement. 

 

See, my mother was a hard worker, so my reference on women has always been a strong one. She worked her entire life, and don't think for a second that we actually needed that because we didn't. The man that got her pregnant had disappeared (or whatever happened to him), he left a huge amount of money to cover for all of us, to give us a nice life. Instead of using it to raise us, what did she do? She left it all in a bank account and kept working!  _ 'It’s for your future!’ She used to say. 'It’ll be useful to send you three to good universities and ensure you a good life!’ _

 

Anyway, that was her, my mom. Hard worker, always tired, not always with enough patience to handle three boys, but doing it anyway. And then you come at me with a rich girl who says she shouldn't be doing anything but putting on makeup, despite clearly being interested in working as a company director. Now, really? That wasn't going to do.

 

And that's why, on our second date, we ended up in a library.

 

“...Are you fucking with me?” 

 

_ 'Not yet, but soon, I hope.’ _  Was my first thought. And don't blame me, it’s not my fault that she's hot! But that’s not even the point here.

 

“I just thought we should do something less shallow, and since you weren't interested in hearing me last time, isn't it better come to a place where you can read, if you get bored?” See, in my mind's that was logical and would make her happy. Of course it backfired.

 

“Is that your way of saying you think I don't read? Fuck you!”

 

“No? It's the opposite--- man, why would I bring you to a library if I thought you wouldn't enjoy reading? Are you dumb?” You can notice I was already losing my temper there.

 

“Ah, now you're straight saying you think I’m dumb? Fuck you! AGAIN!”

 

“AH, YEAH? WELL, FUCK YOU TOO, YOU STUPID BIT---”

 

“That's enough! Both of you, out of here!” Do I need to say that the security went crazy on us? People were all looking too, frowning, so we did the only adult thing we could, giving them the middle finger and running before anyone could get to us.

 

“S...see? That's where your… stupid idea of a...date took us…” she wasn't even able to talk properly after running so much. Have you ever seen someone running in high heels without breaking it or falling? I did. 

 

“Sorry for...believing in your...potential… you're clearly not… that smart…” I was panting too. The fucking security followed us for two blocks! And one would think they would stop around the library. “Do you… have a bet...better idea, then?”

 

“I d---…” she stopped, raising a finger, asking for time. 

 

This girl needed to breathe, and so did I, so we just gave up at the same time, sitting around, waiting for our lungs to recover. After a few minutes, when both were breathing normally again, I thought it would be nice enough to check on her.

 

“All cool? Breathing?” I asked, practically sprawled over the bench. She wasn't sitting like a lady either. She nodded, to which I made the mistake of saying “What was it you wanted to say?”

 

“...Now, listen here, you son of a bitch.” Rude. That's not how a high class lady should behave at all! “Who do you think you are and do you expect to get here? Because that 'you're smart, let me take you to a library’ trick didn't work.” 

 

“Plan… again, fuck you. I was trying to be nice!”

 

“I don't need that nice play, I know that, under all that nice guy disguise, you're here to get my money and company!” 

 

“I'm… well, okay, I am here for the money, but I wasn't planning on disregarding you because of that…”

 

“Bullshit. I know this will end with me locked in a house, only doing shallow things with you only coming back sometimes, with lots of mistresses and treating me like an accessory.” She crossed her arms, annoyed.

 

“That's… pretty detailed. What makes you think that?” 

 

“It’s what happens. With everyone. Don't try to think it wouldn't happen to you, because it would, and probably will.”

 

_ 'Is she right, though?’   _ I thought. I’ve never been a saint or anything, so when she said I was going to end up like all the other guys, not even for a moment I thought on answering 'No I won't’. I just absorbed the idea, trying to not think about it directly.

 

“...Sorry in advance?” What an horrible answer. “But right now I really think you have potential and should try to work on your knowledge.”

 

I remember she looked at me and frowned. Of course she took it wrong, thinking I was calling her dumb again. This day ended with both going home mad at each other.

 

The first dates where a disaster, so it was a real surprise that in the very next date she was pulling me over her on a very hot make out session on her couch. Her father was out of the city again, and her mother was at her afternoon tea or something, so no one would see. I was sure she hated me, how did we even end up like that?

 

“How did we even end up like this?” I actually asked, separating our mouths by only a few centimeters, panting. She just shrugged and we resumed it, my hands on her waist, one leg on each side of my hips. Man, of course I was hard, I was super hard. ______ is hot, and every suck on my lips and tongue touching just made it harder to contain myself. 

 

“A-ah, Steeeph…” she moaned my name when I ended up thrusting my hips, but I swear it was an automatic body response. At that exact time, right after the thrust and before her moan, I remember thinking  _ 'With the way she rationalizes, she'll think I’m trying to rape her _ ’. I really waited for a slap, but she only moaned, encircling me with her legs and pulling my hips close to her. Ah, she gave a few small bucks up too. I thought  _ 'Dude, whaaaat?’ _ , but who am I to question a hot girl wanting to do hot things, right?

 

Yes, it ended in sex. Yes, we both liked it very much. Yes, we started meeting each other almost everyday, and I won't lie: we fucked like animals in heat. 

 

I really don't know what made the rich girl who hated me suddenly want me so much, but it was all fine. 

 

Anyway, after that, the relationship got really good. I would--- ah, no, already got to the max number of pages per chapter. Next week I will finish that.

 

What do you mean ‘I prefer to go back to the main story’? Not gonna happen. 

You’re all too spoiled, too focused on those two. I will tell my story, and then we can tell someone else’s story, and then another character’s too. Don’t you want to know how _____’s father got rich? Or maybe how her friends got where they are? Of course you don’t, you just want to know about ____! Tsk!

  
  


But you’ll have to bear with it for one more week anyway. Not my problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! N here!
> 
> You probably noticed that the number of chapters went from 40 to ?  
> That's because I made a lot of extra chapters, like this one, that was supposed to be 29.5, but since the AO3 format doesn't allow me to post it like that, they're messing up the original sequence of chapters, meaning that it'll probably go around 50+ chapters. I'm not entirely sure about that, but just to make it easier, let's leave it like that for now. I apologize to everyone who came here waiting for only 40 chapters (AND A HIGHFIVE TO ALL MY PALS WHO WANTED MORE CHAPTERS! UHUL!)


	31. The Villain Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your comments in my notes, thanks for being so sweet and understanding ;;
> 
> I admit I'm not happy with this chapter. It's the first time I feel like I have to write a note before to explain that it may be really disappointing, due to how dark my mind was when I wrote it. But still, i hope you can all enjoy somehow, and thnak you for keep supporting me and reading

Now, weren't you dying to read part 2? I bet you were. What do you mean 'I'm still waiting for G'? You're all too arrogant, considering I'm the one in control here…

 

But okay, okay, if you need some G before my story, I'll give you that.

 

“You know, ______… Sometimes I wish I didn't have all those problems.” The bone man says, being all depressive and serious. Also scary, shitty and boring, because that's what he is.

“I don't care, G. I'm just a rich girl with some Jasmine complex who doesn't know how to appreciate the blessed life I have.” ______ answers, drinking a martini while relaxing in Paris but wishing to be in a random ghetto because… well, fuck me, I actually don't know why.

“I want rights too!” Some random lizard monster complains. “Also, a diet!”

“I DISCOVERED INSTAGRAM AND NOW I CAN'T STOP LIKING EVERYONE'S PICTURES!” The crazily tall skeleton shouts in caps lock.

 

...dude, it's so boring to write them. Why do you even want to read that? Nevermind, back to the one who matters: me. 

 

We became great partners in crime, me and ______. Kind of a real couple. I started to enjoy spending time with her, even if she liked to talk about futile woman things. Not that I had that much of a topic to share with her anyway. That is, until I got some trouble in the company.

 

See, as much as I wasn't working as the head, I started having to deal with a few problems. _____’s father just left me in charge of some sections of the company without even explaining what to do. In his mind, it was more than my obligation to figure it out and solve all by myself. Of course it went wrong. After a few days examining it, I got nothing. This man is insane, ok? He has such weird ideas, but I couldn't tell him that, so instead I went to the one person that might be able to help me.

 

“Hm…”

 

“So? Found anything?”

 

“Yes. Here, look at those graphics.” _____ turned the papers to me, showing the demonstrative graphics of the previous year budget. “See this number here? The one I marked in red? The problem is that they're considering this number a total value, and deducing directly from it, but the truth is that it's already altered because of the government discounts.”

 

“Wha- really??? Why are they ignoring it?”

 

“Fraud. They're stealing from the company, but so is my father. Basically they're all stealing and thinking it's just themselves, trying to hide the crime from other criminals. It's just a matter of who'll point fingers first.” She didn't seem to mind. Apparently, that was normal. Still, how was I supposed to fix it without stopping them?

“So… any ideas of how to fix it?” I admit I leaned on her for that.

 

______ just shrugged. “Who knows? Not my department, sorry.”

 

Despite not having the solution either, just by pointing me the problem, she saved my life. Now I just had to find a way to show the results of that to her father without saying “stop stealing from your own company and it'll be okay,” but how difficult could that be?

 

More than three weeks later, I was still thinking on how to do it. Turns out it was very difficult, heh. I was specially focused on that day, in _____’s bed, just after...you know. What kind of guy finishes sex and goes straight to problem solving? Not me, because I was still unable to solve the problem.

 

“You're doing it again…” She complained, almost pouting. Her soft fingers tracing a line on my naked shoulders, making me shiver.

 

“What? Thinking?”

 

“Thinking about work when you should be thinking only about me.”

 

“Ah, right.” I gave her an apologetic peck on the lips. “Sorry, it's the thing about the company money.”

 

“Still? I thought you'd have solved it by now, you're soooooo smart, first of your class and etc.” She rolled her eyes, scoffing. It wasn't supposed to sound offensive, by the way, in case you're wondering. Our relationship became something like that, one biting the other, and somehow it was nice. It was really nice to have her making fun of things like this, even in bad moments. It usually distracted me. I wonder if she ever enjoyed my presence too…

 

Anyway, it was right at that moment that my phone rang. 11-something-pm and my phone is ringing. 

 

“Aren't you going to answer?” She asked.

 

“Too late for someone to be calling me. Besides, it's time for me to focus on yo-” I remember leaning in for a kiss, but instead I was pushed lightly by an annoyed ______.

 

“Stephen, come on! For someone to be calling you at that time, it it's probably an emergency. Answer it?”

 

I groaned, but obeyed her anyway.

 

“Steeeeeph, my man!” the voice at the other side of the phone was pretty excited.

 

“Roy? Everything okay?”

 

“With me, maybe, but what about you? Where are you, my man? We're going out to drink!” You see, Roy is one of the guys who walk with me. You might remember him from that time I was with ______ at the club and we were talking about dogs… details aren't important, what matters is that I wasn't his friend yet, but I was already assigned to get a famous, big company, so of course he wouldn't lose the chance of a friendship. 

 

“I'm with my woman, Roy. It's too late to go outside, anyway.”

 

“...what? You're joking, right? That can't be your opini- oh, I see. Guys, poor Stephen has to pretend he doesn't want to go outside so his future lady won't bite him!” At that point I didn't even know there were other guys with him.

 

“Just ditch her and come, man. Say you're sick, that you had an emergency… anything!”

 

“Dude, we're in a super silent room. She can hear the echoes of your voice.” I was looking at her face and she was pretending to be nauseated. _____ never liked those guys.

 

“Sorry, _____!” He laughed. “Excuse me but can I kidnap your fiance today? We're at a bad end…”

 

“Dunno, Roy, Steph can decide what he wants to do.” She told to the phone, a small smile at the corner of her lips. “So, Steph, what are you going to do?”

 

Of course now, years later, it's kind of clear to me that I should've stayed with her like I promised, but of course I didn't. It was important to walk with the other rich boys and become famous, and no one achieves that by obeying their women, not in that world.

 

I already knew they think like that, but as I told ______, I had no intention of making her into an object.

 

And again, I was wrong. 

 

Well, not entirely. I didn't plan on making her into it, but I never expected those things to happen silently too, little by little. I thought that those men who treat women like garbage knew what they were doing. I thought they woke up at morning thinking “what a great day to turn my girl into an accessory!” I really thought it was something easy to point from the inside, but apparently you can only have a clear vision from the outside. When it's with you, you give dozens of excuses, you fool yourself into denying what you're doing, and in the end you believe it yourself.

 

I went out to see the guys this day, yes. ____ let me pick, so I picked what I wanted. Isn't that the reason why she let me pick in first place?

 

And then when I saw her again, she was mad.

 

“What did I do?” I asked, confused.

 

“I wonder.” she answered, arms crossed, looking at the side frowning… she wasn't happy.

 

“Do I need to apologize for something?”

 

“Do you, now? Reflect on it all by yourself and think if you do.”

 

That was the first time I asked Steve for help. I remember he could point the problem super fast. It was really so obvious to anyone but me… He suggested for me to apologize with a nice date, maybe a present, and so I did. She was way happier with the date than with the present itself. ______ is a materialistic girl, but she's also rich since she was born and always had everything. She can literally buy those things, she doesn't need to get presents, however she does love to be taken care of, pampered and given love. She always loved cuddles, nuzzles and kisses. Since the beginning it was really obvious that she needed love more than other things, but I took the other way.

 

Next time I had to pick, I winced a bit but ended up picking the guys again. And then i took her to another date with a present.

And then the third time i did it, she only got the present. That was easier to deal with, so I remember commenting it with the guys and they laughed.

 

“Yes, Steph, you finally understood!!! That's how it should be!!! If you can't be with them once or twice it's no big deal, right?” Roy explained to me that that's how they all do it, and their women never left them.

 

I can't point the time when it actually broke our small relationship. 

 

No, Actually, I can. All the 'no big deal’s were piling into a giant and super huge deal, and I noticed it. I knew things were different, weird, that we weren't in our best terms, but somehow I thought I could still fix it, that I would have a big opportunity eventually to fix it all, and it came when _____ got sick.

 

Really sick.

 

'Need to undergo a surgery’ kind of sick.

 

So that was the situation: _____’s appendix decided it was time to explode, because apparently rich people are still people and still vulnerable to those things. It was in the middle of the night, she started feeling a crazy pain and they got her to the best hospital around in minutes, straight to the surgical center. I wasn't even home, I was with the guys (of course I was), but yes I had my phone. This time it wasn't even a matter of which one I preferred, it was like… come on, people, I'm weird but not like that! I left the guys and got there in less than 30 minutes. 

 

She was still in surgery, and her mother was right there. We waited in the room, and when they brought her back still sedated and asleep, I felt really relieved. And that was when her mother called her father to talk about it. I just remember her informing him that I was there too, and then she passed the phone to me, because, apparently, he wanted to talk to me too? Weird, right? But okay, who am I to question the big boss… right?

 

“Stephen, I need you at the company building now.” He told me. Even though it was obviously an order, he was so calm that it sounded like he was asking.

 

“Now, sir? I'm waiting for ______ to wake up…”

 

“Why?”

 

Why… I never thought someone would ask that, but none of the reasons I had in my mind would work for him. 

 

“I didn't want to leave her alone, sir, she's not in a good moment…”

 

“I'm not in a good moment either, we lost an important investor. So?”

 

“But sir, she's sick.”

 

“I'm sick too. Nowadays, who isn't?”

 

“I… she…”

 

“Isn’t my wife there? ______ won't be alone. Stop distracting yourself with those things and come already.”

 

Now, that's the point where I know there's a division of opinions. We have ‘he didn't have a choice’ vs 'he could have faced this horrible man’, but you all know I went with the first one. Actually I don't consider that day as my fault, so I wasn't expecting to be blamed for this, but can you guess how much ______ hated me? I bet she cried. I know she cried. 

 

...Maybe that wasn't a list of reasons to not hate me for as I thought it would be. I mean, it was supposed to be but when I started talking it sounded like I'm at fault. Hm. 

 

And as he told his vision of things, he may have as well noticed that he too would search for someone else, if it was him in that situation. It was so bad… so complicated, and it hit so hard, that idea with proof that he's the douche he didn't expect him to be. That he accepted it and stepped away from your happiness, freeing you forever to be with the man you want…

  
  
  


**As if.**


	32. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which you lose any sympathy for Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May. Contain. Rape. Trigger.
> 
> If you're easily shaken by rape scenes, proceed with care.

It's past midnight and you're still awake, talking to, surprise surprise,your boyfriend. You'd prefer if he was there with you, at your home, but Stephen is in town so you're trying to avoid all the shit that you know he'll throw at you if he finds G there. He already knows about your affair and 'allowed’ it, how much more of luck one can get? It's a really good idea to not test it.

 

G took work to do at home again, but that's kind of his usual anyway, and as much as you want to keep talking, you have to turn off the phone or he won't be able to focus. 

 

Not even 30 minutes after, someone knocks on your door. Showing up unannounced at that time, hm, there are some possibilities but the main one is of course…

 

“Hello, precious!” 

 

Yep, him.

 

“Hi, Stephen.” He flops on the couch, looking happy, and you know exactly why. It's impossible to miss the scent of alcohol. “Have you lost all notion of time? It's almost 2am.” You point to the clock on the wall, but he just laughs.

 

“Precious, come on, since when do I need a certain time to see my favorite girl?”

 

Now you're the one laughing.

 

“Stephen, come on, since when has someone that's not yourself fits your definition of 'favorite’?”

 

“What are you saying, _____? You're my love, my super precious girl!”

 

He gets up in one move, walking close to you. If he's trying to intimidate you, well, he's failing. He doesn't scare you anymore, you're already on a deal with him so he better take his word on it.

 

“I love how, despite the hour, you're always smelling of flowers.”

 

You cross your arms, arching a brow.

 

“And you, despite the hour, is always reeking of alcohol. Hope you know that.”

 

“Whyyyyyy, ______? Why do you have to hurt my heart like that?” He jokes, pretending to be hurt. He's laughing, but something seems off, and it doesn't take long for you to discover what it is. 

 

As soon as you lower your guard, he pushes you against a wall, locking his mouth with yours. The taste of alcohol and the force he puts on it makes you panic, instinctively pushing him.

 

“Are you out of your mind???” You almost yell. 

 

“Yes! Yes, thank you for asking!” He answers. That's… not the answer you expected. Something tells you that he didn't get the meaning of what you just asked. “I lost my mind, ____! I neglected you for so long, in such a bad way, that you ended up having to resource to a monster! I'm so sorry, precious…” 

 

His voice and expression are both full of regret, but what he just said it's still offensive. You open your mouth to complain, but he talks louder.

 

“It's okay, ____! I already decided I'll make things right again!” 

 

That...sounded beyond weird, if not scary. In the end, you were right to feel like that, because in a swift motion he grabs both your wrists, pulling you to the room and throwing you on the bed. Your mind starts racing, is he really trying to do  _ that _ ?

 

“S-stephen, what do you think you’re doing??”

 

“What do you mean, precious? You know exactly what I’m doing: I’m starting the fun part.”

 

He sinks his face on your neck, starting to lick it. He’s still holding your wrists as you try to escape is grip, and every movement you do only makes him use more and more strength.

 

“Stephen, stop!”

 

“You’re so great, precious, you really love to tease me…” he chuckles, opening his mouth to suck on your neck. Unfortunately, the alcohol seems to really kick all of the sense of restraint out of him, because instead of sucking, he sinks his teeth on your neck.

 

“FUCK YOU, STEPHEN, THAT HURTS!” you yell, gritting your teeth.

 

Instead of apologizing and letting go of you, he forces one knee between your legs. At first you try to keep them closed, but he’s way stronger than you, and the pressure he’s making with his knee starts to hurt your tights, forcing you to take it out of the way. It’s at that point that you start sobbing. He’ll really do that, won’t he? 

 

“S-stephen… stop, please… please, don’t do this…”

 

“Come on, _____, you know you’ll like it. you always do.” His voice is full of enjoyment. Bastard is really having fun there.

 

Your neck is already numb by the bites, and that hot thing you’re feeling around it is certainly not saliva. So that’s how your night will be, huh? Either raped or dead by blood loss because your fucking drunk fiance decided to destroy your throat.

 

“Y-you know I love someone else, Stephen, please!” You try to appeal for that side of his mind, but it still doesn’t seem to work.

 

“So? You never had problems fucking the two of us when you were hiding it, why would bother you now?”

 

Now that was mean above all. He’s hurting you in many ways there, and man, you don’t deserve that. A tear rolls down, followed by another, and then you start sobbing. As soon as he notices that, he seems to stop being so violent, and for a few seconds you even believe he'll stop for real, but instead he laughs, kissing you. His tongue invades your mouth, and it's so disgusting. You're not used to be forced like this, you really could vomit everything you are today right now. You can't fight, he's taller, stronger, and above all your society seems to think that he's entitled to have you whenever he wants. Drunk or not, his attitude is disgusting.

 

“It’s just sex, ____…” He whispers in your ear, chuckling. “Stop being such a drama queen, princess.”

 

Now he did it. There was a line right there and he fucking crossed it. The line of your self control. Funny how those things work… you were ready to give up, thinking on so many things that could go wrong if you tried to resist, but as soon as he dare calling you the same way G does, your mind fights back.

  
  


And you scream. You scream really loud. It's not a scream for help or a cry, it's your way of hitting him back. You look mad, and you are. 

Your reaction not only forces him to stop but also scares him, forcing him to jump backwards and cover his ears. That's the opportunity you needed. Using your now free hands, you push him with as much strength as you can, with all your hate. He immediately falls to the ground, complaining that you hurt him. Now that's ironic.

 

“Ouch? Do you really need to be like this? You hurt me!” He protests, frowning. You're having none of that.

 

“CLARICE! CLARICE, HELP ME!” 

In a second, Clarice is in front of you, arms spread wide in a protective stance, facing him.

 

“I don't know what you're doing to the miss, sir, but if she's telling you to stop, then stop!” she looks ready to jump on him, if she needs to.

 

“OUT OF MY HOUSE!” You shout, pointing at the door. “GET OUT OF MY HOOOOUSE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!”

 

Stephen scoffs, rolling his eyes. He sits on the floor, crossing his arms and legs, facing you. He doesn't seem regretful or anything.

 

“I'm not leaving, specially if you're in the middle of such a dramatic episode.” 

 

“DRAMATIC EPISO---” You breath, or at least try. It's not exactly working, but you're able to take your voice lower than a shouting, at least. “Dramatic episode??? That's a rape attempt! I'll tell everyone, I will---”

 

“Ah, _____, come on…” Stephen keeps acting like you're a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. “You know you're wrong. You know 'rape’ is a heavy word, you're…” he sighs, getting up. “Precious, please, that's too childish of you. I just asked you to give me some love. Is that a crime?”

 

You can't believe in your ears. Is he really going with that? Worse is that you know your father will take his side if you ever try to complain. If you go to the police, this will just get worse for you. It's a woman's duty, after all.

 

No. You refuse.

 

“Fuck it! If you're not going to leave, I will!” You get one of your trench coats, throwing it over whatever you're wearing and walking to the door. You just get your purse and shoes.

 

“Now, really? ______, just stop and think for a moment on what you're doing. That overreaction isn't good for any of us.”

 

“SHUT UP!” you yell, pointing at him. “Shut. The. Fuck. UP!” you're gritting your teeth, you're so damn mad! Worse is that he keeps acting as if you're acting like a child. “Clarice, you can leave and go to wherever you want while this man is here. I won't make you keep the house with someone so dangerous around.

 

Clarice tries to protest, saying that she should protect your things, but you're already in front of the elevator. You need to leave. Fuck it if he tries to break something, you can replace it later.

 

You wait for your chauffeur downstairs, and as soon as he gets there, you enter the car and cry. You keep crying nonstop during all the way. How dare he… no, really, how can he do it to you??? Didn't he understand? He looked like he did, so why…? He said you could be with G, he really did, and of everything you expected, having him wanting to rape you wasn't in the list.

 

It doesn't take more than the usual amount of minutes for you to get to your boyfriend's home. G is working on his usual papers, sitting on the couch absentmindedly when the doorbell rings. He frowns, confused, turning to the clock on the wall. 02:58am. What?

 

He gets up, walking straight at the door and opening it, his eye meeting yours. 

 

“Princess? What are you doing here? I thought Stephen was at your house?”

 

There are a lot of things you wanted to tell him now, most specifically about him opening the door at 3am without checking first. What if it was a burglar? What if it was the Joker with a gun? God, G can be so irresponsible sometimes!

 

But despite everything that's in your mind right now, all you can do is hug him. A silent, strong hug. 

 

“Princess?” he insists. No, it's okay, you don't need anything else, just him. The proximity with someone who loves and can protect you should be enough to make you feel better.

 

But it doesn't. Not even that can erase the panic in your mind from minutes ago. Your neck and wrists still hurt, and so do your tights. 

You can't help but sob. 

 

He doesn't say anything, just holds you bridal style and take you to the couch, caressing your hair. You refuse to let go of him, holding onto the fabric of his clothes.

 

"Princess... Talk to me, what did he do to you?"

 

You shake your head, refusing to talk. How can you tell him something like that? 

You feel disgusting, you feel dirty. If you could push Stephen away eventually, then why didn't you do it since the beginning? Could it be you were allowing it somehow? No, but you didn't want that, you told him to stop, he was the one who kept going! But maybe you didn't say it loud enough. Maybe you looked like you wanted it. What if it was your fault? Probably looked like that because you were so used to let him do as he pleases, so that's totally your fault. You should've made yourself clear. You should've said a more obvious 'no’ since the beginning. You should've called for help before, since you knew Clarice was there. 

 

It wasn't your fault. It's never the victim's fault. 

 

Still, that's not what your mind tells you. 

 

You must look horrible, probably even shaking, because he doesn't let go of you and refrain from asking more questions, just keeping a strong, reassuring grip around you, caressing your hair until you can calm down.

 

“Want me to make something for you to drink? What about hot cocoa? Would that help?”

 

Ah, G… he really knows how to take care of you. You nod, letting go of him so he can get up to go prepare it, and so he does, but not without putting a blanket over your shoulders first. You curl, holding the blanket. It has, above all, his scent, and it makes you feel protected. You're in a safe place now, a place where Stephen can't touch you.

G comes back after a few minutes with a mug of hot cocoa. You still don't want to talk, but you mutter a weak 'thank you’ anyway. 

 

"...What's that?" You ask, looking inside. He obviously failed trying to draw something with cream, like Paps usually does.

  
"Hm...It was supposed to be a smile, but turned into abstract art." He admits, embarrassed. That's enough to bring a soft smile to your face.

  
"Heh... I won't tell if you don't."

 

“There it is. Welcome back, my favorite smile.” He smiles too, sitting next to you and petting your head gently.

 

You rest your head on his shoulder and right after he holds your shoulders on a protective way. It would be something natural for a couple, if the situation that brought you there hasn't been so messed up.

 

“...Sorry for disturbing your work. You can keep doing it, I’ll just stay here at your side.”

 

“There's no way I would go back to work knowing you're like this. It's fine if you don't want to tell me what happened, but either way, I’ll take care of you.”

 

So gentle. Your boyfriend is really perfect.

 

You don't tell him what happened, you just stays there until passing out. He gently carries you to his bed, closing the door before going back to the couch. His paperwork is right there, in front of him, but he won't work on it now. He can't, he wouldn't be able to focus. You haven't told him what happened, and that's fine, it's your choice and he respects it, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't noticed the marks all over your body. The red and purple wrists, the purple spots on your tights, and the fucking bite marks with blood stains on your neck. 

 

Enough is enough. There are limits and Stephen crossed a lot of them. Doesn't matter if you think that would be bad for your father, he won't let this keep going. 

 

He'll take Stephen down before he even thinks on trying to touch you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... yeah, that happened. Well, at least you can be hyped for the next chapter, because it's a G POV and you already know what's coming next: the fight scene you've all been waiting for~


	33. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter in which things start to crumble

Morning comes and you're still sleeping. First thing he does in the morning is to call Paps. Papyrus always wakes up early, and in less than one hour, there he is.

 

“Thanks for coming fast, Paps.” G thanks his brother. 

 

“FAST? I THINK IT TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED, BROTHER!” Papyrus was really worried. His brother told him you were hurt, and that he needed him to take care of you while he solved some things at work, that he would be back real quickly.

 

However, Papyrus may be innocent and naive, but he's not dumb. He knows his brother doesn't use that jacket for work. Also, those keys he's taking aren't the car ones. You didn't got hurt in an accident.

 

“BROTHER, WHEREVER YOU'RE GOING, BE CAREFUL!” Papyrus tries. He knows G isn't someone who would go too far without a safe backup plan, but he still worries, especially when it involves you directly. You're one of the few things that can make his brother lose his composure, and that can be both good and terrifying.

 

“Don't worry, Paps, I'll be safe.” He gives Papyrus a half smile before leaving. Well, no lies there. He expects someone to get hurt badly, but certainly not him.

 

First place he goes is to your home, but not even Clarice is there. Nothing seems out of place, by the way. This is weird… but okay. Now what? He leans on the motorcycle, taking his phone.

 

Me - 07:43am

Kid, are you there?

 

Are they? It's too early, maybe it's school time? It's certainly school time. Frisk is a smart kid, but they still have to go to school, meaning that he won't be able to count on--- ah, his phone vibrates.

 

Kid - 07:45am

Right here

 

Me - 07:46am

Shouldn't you be at school?

 

Kid - 07:48am

Did u message me just to call me out when I answered? What kind of trap is that, Snas?

 

Me - 07:49am

Sorry

 

Me- 07:50am

Sorry, you're right. That's not why I'm messaging you.

 

Me - 07:52am

I need to find someone. _______ usually does it using her social networks, but I'm not good at it, so can you help me?

 

Kid - 07:54am

You bet I can! Send me names and maybe pictures?

 

Me - 07:55am

I don't have his picture, but name is 'Stephen’.

 

Kid - 07:57am

Last name?

 

Me - 07:57am

'Douche’?

 

Kid - 07:58am

…

 

Kid - 07:59am

Snaaaaaaaaaas

 

Me - 08:02am

I'm sorry, Kid, that's all I have…

 

Me - 08:06am

Maybe you can find him with _____’s information? Maybe about the company?

 

Kid - 08:09am

It's a start

Send me those things, then.

 

And so he does. He sends everything he knows that can be useful. Doesn't take too long, actually, for Frisk to message back with the information of where he is. 21st century kids are really that amazing, huh?

 

Me - 08:45am

A bar.

 

Me - 08:45am

Fitting.

 

Kid - 08:47am

Be careful, Snas

Don't do anything harsh

 

Me - 08:48am

Don't worry, kid, I'll just talk to him.

  
  


**As if!!!**

**Damn, dude, I'm so ready for this! Is your blood boiling as much as mine??? Joking! None of us has blood! Ahahahahahahahahaha**

 

The voice inside of his head, this annoying demon voice, seems really excited for that encounter. He wants to protest, to say that no, he's not like that, that he won't kill Stephen, but how can he say something if he's not sure himself? In fact, he would love to kill Stephen. Maybe he should go for it. What could a nice talk do? 

 

**That's right, Snas, we should kill him! Bend his knees, break his wrists! Punch his face until we break the skull! It'll make easier to hide the body later!**

 

“There's no ‘we’, and there’s certainly no body either.”

 

**Yet, but eventually there will be, as soon as you kill Stefan!**

 

“It’s ‘Stephen’.”

 

“Yes?” Stephen turns as soon as he hears his name. 

 

‘What? Where…’ G glances around. He's at the bar already, in front of Stephen, and he didn't even notice. 

 

Did he go all the way there in an automatic mode? D-did he talk aloud with the voice inside of his head all the way? A mental image of him driving, parking and walking inside the bar without even being aware he's moving makes his mind spin for a second. He's not in full control of his body anymore, apparently, and that's dangerous. He needs to stay really focused on Stephen and that 'conversation’, or other things may end up taking control and making him do things he normally wouldn't.

 

He takes a deep breath, but the next thing he knows is that they're punching each other already. Wait, how did they get there???

 

**Don't worry, Snas, I got your back!**

 

_ 'What are you doing? Stop it! I'm the one in control!’ _

 

**Why would you want that? You're clearly terrible on being in charge!**

 

Stephen is taller than G, and as much as punching bones can damage one's knuckles, Stephen still managed to hit G’s jaw when he's distracted trying to argue with the voice inside his head. The sound of something cracking is what gets his attention fully back. That shit hurts. 

 

“Fuck!” G hisses, holding his jaw.

 

“Does your princess know you can curse like a sailor too?” Stephen's laugh is bitter and annoyed. He expected a super strong guy, but not only G is shorter than him, he's also less hard to punch than the man thought at first. “Are you going easy on me or you're just lame?”

 

The other guys at the bar doesn't seem to mind the fight, specially because Stephen seems to be winning, and he's the usual customer so that's good for them. That's what a rich bar is about, after all. Stephen's friends are also cheering, whistling, telling him to break all of G's bones.

 

G frowns, going for him, now focused. Stephen laughs, it's easier for him to defend than to attack, especially if the opponent comes straight for him, however G has other plans: before he enters the other's area of range, he shifts his body to the right, throwing all his weight on the movement. That allows him to both evade in the last second and hit the lateral of Stephen's body with a strong hook. A frown takes the place of the smile in Stephen's face.

 

“What's wrong with you?” He shouts at G. “Why would you think it's okay to go after an engaged woman?”

 

“Why would you think it's okay to try to rape a woman?” Although he's in pain because of his cracked jaw, his voice sounds as serious and composed as ever.

 

The crowd around is really huge. Everyone wants to know what's happening, and this being 201x means that a lot of phones are recording. Stephen doesn't need people calling him a rapist online.

 

“What are you insinuating, monster? This onl---”

 

“The exact thing you heard, human.”

 

Now, the first thing that Stephen notices is that's kind of a matter of who's at your side. Let's review: he has a fiance, he's a man in a human world, and then a monster comes and tries to take her away, in his world, in front of him. Considering that the majority of people still don't accept monsters, he just need to play it the right way.

 

“Can you see that, people?” Stephen turns to the first phone he sees, pointing at G. “That's what monsters are doing amongst us: they came here to take what's ours, twist our names and try to pass as nice guys!” He turns back to G, doing a ridiculous impersonation. “Oh, I came here to free your women that doesn't want to be with you! Also your houses don't want you to live inside, your cars don't want you to drive them and your jobs don't want you working them!!!” 

 

Some people around laugh, but the majority starts muttering or shaking their heads. Of course it's not Stephen who's taking their accusatory glares. Stephen points at G, serious.

 

“You're just twisting arguments to make it look like you're a hero, when in fact you and the other monsters are here to claim our things as yours!” 

 

Stephen isn't stupid, he knows exactly how people view minorities, and specially how annoyed they can get when one tries to stand out above the privileged. By that point, he hopes G is already frustrated enough to punch him. If he punches G, he'll be the racist and prove G’s accusations are true, but if G punches him… then he wins.

 

**Break his face.**

 

_ 'I can't. If I hurt him now, I'll just confirm the idea that monsters are here to hurt humans and steal their things.’ _

 

**You gotta show him who's the boss**

 

_ 'That's not even what I'm trying to claim here, I want him to leave _______ alone!’ _

 

**Lame! Don't worry, Snas, I will solve it for you.**

 

_ 'NO, DON'T---!’ _

 

The corners of G’s mouth turns up in a twisted grin, making Steph gives a step back. He wasn't expecting that. G looked liked a composed guy, serious, maybe even a pacifist at first, but now he's looking more like…

 

Stephen doesn't have time to finish that thought before G takes a bottle from a table close to the place he's standing and throws it at him. Not only Stephen shifts to the side to avoid it, but also people who were around. 

 

“What do you think you----” Stephen starts, but G is faster. In the blink of an eye, he's holding the other's face with both his hands. It's a weird vision, and Steph doesn't understand what's that even supposed to mean, until he feels his head being forced down, in the direction of G’s knee, that's going upwards fast in encounter with his face.

Blood spills around on the floor. Audible gasps and squeals all around when the sound of Stephen's nose breaking echoes around. Now his friends finally move to do something, but it takes more than three to hold the skeleton with red eye. 

  
  


...Red eye?

 

**Yeah, red eye.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! if you like my work, please consider visiting me and maybe supporting me on [my tumblr](http://mycutecard.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors or general issues that need to be fixed.
> 
> Comments are highly encouraged! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
